


The Advisor

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe Role Swap/Evil, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Horror, Lesbian Character, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pansexual Coran, Political Campaigns, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, plot heavy, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: In a different reality, the transreality comet lands on Altea. The Royal Advisor, Coran, helps his King investigate the powers of this mysterious comet. The course of their research leads them down a destructive path that brings the meek Advisor to power but his thirst for knowledge sends him down a slow spiral into darkness.





	1. The Gorgeous Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction loosely ties into my other work "Then/Now." However, I will be writing it so it can stand on its own feet. So it won't be necessary to read the last one, though I'd be super happy if you checked it out! 
> 
> I find the idea of alternate universe Evil!Coran to be well, incredibly sexy, so I wanted to flesh out and explore this idea more. This is going to be the story of his life and, since it's an AU, a lot of the personalities from Voltron that we've come to love are going to be a tad different. I've thrown in a few OCs because thats how I jam, my clams. One is based on the "Nanny" character from the original Voltron series. I also am stuffing this with a bunch of queer representation because I love it, damn it. So I hope you Coran fans enjoy this because its gonna be full of his beautiful butt.

Coran's right ear twitched as Alfor summoned him forward. He tried to ignore the muffled snickering that was emanating from the back of the chamber. This was always an impossible task for him. At the beginning of every week, the Court met with the King and Queen like this. They gathered around the long gilded table of the meeting hall. The white marble floors were shining from the fresh polishing they'd received just that morning. The vibrant crimson and gold tabards hung from the ornately carved columns that lined the length of the grand hall. King Alfor and Queen Luralei sat at the head of the table in their thrones. And Coran was sitting by their side as the Royal Advisor always did.

 

The chair he sat in was much simpler than theirs. He sat through most of the meeting with his head down and taking notes on his datapad. He swallowed to try and wrangle back the wave of panic that had now washed over him. He fiddled with the gold fringe of the scarlet tablecloth as he tried to gather his thoughts. It didn't matter how often he had to speak before the Court, he always was terrified.

 

Alfor narrowed his indigo eyes and cleared his throat. The snickering came to a stop. When the King wasn't around they would just laugh in Coran's face. But they were all too afraid of that beautiful brown-skinned man to be so bold in front of him. Once the laughter had ceased, Alfor gestured to the Royal Advisor and nodded. His expression was always so stern and grim but Coran didn't find him intimidating. He never had. He had nothing but immense respect and admiration for that man. He was also desperately in love with him.

 

Coran's chair squeaked as he pushed it back and got to his feet. His knees were already quaking. Coran tried to focus his violet eyes on the screen of his datapad. His slicked-back red hair had already grown damp from his nervous sweating. Coran chewed on his bottom lip and toyed with the end of his mustache. It was a nervous tick of his and it was the only thing that really got him through these weekly reports.

 

Luralei smiled warmly at Coran. She was the most alluring woman in the universe. The beauty she possessed captivated everyone around her. But she was not some delicate maiden. She was strong and fierce just like her husband. Luralei was possibly more intimidating than Alfor. She'd thrown some servants in the prison cells if they even looked at her the wrong way. She got rather cross if they looked at Coran the wrong way too. The way she looked out for him always made his heart flutter.

 

Coran tugged on his jacket to try and straighten it out. It was pretty pointless. He always looked like he was in shambles. His hand trembled as he ran his thumb along the gold buttons and stiff red fabric. He tried to keep his gaze away from the table full of people. It did little to quelch his panic. Coran's gaze flickered over to Alfor and Luralei once more before he found the courage to speak.

 

“Z-zarkon and Honerva w—w-will---” Coran stammered.

 

It was always _'W_ 's that gave him the worst trouble. He'd stuttered his entire life and even though he'd seen dozens of Alchemists and Spiritualist nothing had made it go away. Alfor and Luralei just waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. He didn't have to look at the faces of the other Alteans to know that they were all probably rolling their eyes.

 

“They're c-coming to sh-show young Prince L-Lotor his m-mother's home w-w-world,” Coran said.

 

The Prince was still a newborn but he'd already been making waves across the universe. His birth helped solidify the alliance with the Galra and the Alteans. Zarkon and Honerva's marriage had been the real start of that. The Galra had been allied with the Alteans for many centuries now but their societies had never been so intertwined like this. Coran looked at Luralei. He didn't really want to speak anymore.

 

She smiled and rested one of her slender hands on her chest.

 

“Then we must plan a grand reception for them,” Luralei said. “Do you think you could make those arrangements, Coran?”

 

He did not believe he could but he would have to. It was a part of his duties after all. Coran's ears twitched and he just nodded. He knew this command would set off another gossip storm for the members of the Court. It always did. He'd be going around the Palace hearing those whispers and sneers for weeks to come now.

 

Luralei patted Alfor on the leg. The King's red and gold armor was practically shining like the sun today.

 

"Don't worry about a budget," Alfor said. "We want this to be the most extravagant reception that the Capital has ever seen. It will be the first time little Allura will be meeting her betrothed and first impressions are everything."

 

These marriage pacts were pretty standard for Altean nobility. Coran saw a lot of lords and ladies in loveless marriages. Alfor and Luralei had been rather lucky with that. They had taken to each other rather quickly. Allura was a few deca-phoebs older than Lotor, with how slowly both Alteans and Galra aged, Coran didn't imagine that would be too much of an issue. He did hope they would fall in love as deeply as their parents had.

 

Coran was typing nonsense into his datapad. He was absolutely dreadful at planning gatherings. He'd gotten a reputation for doing a poor job of it. There was quite a bit of pressure on him for this one. He didn't want to screw this up. His hand trembled as he fiddled with the end of his mustache again.

 

“I w-w-will do my b-best,” Coran assured.

 

Luralei flashed that warm smile again and Coran took his seat. If he could just talk to the two of them in private these meetings would be much less painful for him. Things would be wrapping up now. Coran's report was always the shortest. That was partially because Alfor and Luralei knew how much he dreaded speaking in front of so many people. The Royal Advisors of the past had generally done most of the talking during these meetings. He was a bit of a failure in that regard.

 

There was a discussion over the various sectors of the Altean Empire that were currently dealing with some issues. Coran could easily keep up with taking notes. That was one thing he was gifted at. He was very good at listening and holding onto whatever piece of information came his way. The King would want to investigate these claims all later. There had been a bit of an issue with raiders and space pirates attacking some of the outlying colonies lately. Coran was surprised that there were still criminals out there that dared to incur the wrath of the Altean Empire.

 

Once the tortuous affair had finally come to an end, Coran finished up his notes. He always tried to sneak away as quickly as he could. He looked at Alfor and Luralei. His silent plea was recognized. Alfor just chuckled and waved Coran away. They always showed him mercy. They were always so good to him. He knew the King would summon him later to go over his notes and discuss these issues in more detail. Coran gathered up his datapad.

 

He stumbled a bit as he got out of his chair. The muffled laughter didn't last for long. Coran tried to hide his embarrassment as he made his escape. He kept tugging on his red and white uniform as he headed out of the hall. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't seem to get this wrinkle out of his shirt. Coran stepped out into the hallway. Exotic foliage in ornately decorated pots lined the walls of the hallway. Their green leaves and colorful flowers brightened up the space quite nicely.

 

Some of the members of the Court had already started to trickle out and congregate out in the hallway. This was where the gossiping would start. They would always get out of Alfor's line of sight before they dug into such things. Coran started to feel tense. He was bracing himself for the venomous whispers that always followed him.

 

A rather rotund nobleman with bright pink hair looked at Coran and shook his head. He turned to his slender companion and Coran tried to block out their words. It didn't exactly go well.

 

"The only reason he has that job is because he's always guzzling the King's cock," the nobleman chuckled. "This is just going to end up as another boring and atrocious gathering."

 

Coran tried to focus on the sound of his boot heels clicking on the tile floor. He hated hearing these things. They always made him doubt himself. He always doubted himself but words like that always fueled that fire. Yes, Alfor and Luralei did take him to bed sometimes. But it wasn't some shallow arrangement like all of the rumors made it out to be. Coran loved them both. He'd never said it to them. He'd always been far too scared. But the intimate moments they shared were precious to him.

 

He did worry though that their relationship was the only reason he still held the position of Royal Advisor. He wasn't very good at this job. He did possess some talents but he felt like he failed at most of his duties. He'd never been bold enough to ask Alfor about any of this. Alfor never lied to him. Luralei was better at presenting the harsh truth in a gentle manner but Coran was afraid to ask her too. He already knew the answer. It was their affection for him that kept a roof over his head.

 

He wasn't worthy of them. He had these thoughts every quintant. Not only was he rather sad of eye but he was so shy and weak. He'd disappointed them so many times and yet they still would be tender with him. Or maybe they just wouldn't say to his face how much of a failure he was. Coran took a deep breath as he scuttled past some more gossiping servants.

 

He did not want to disappoint them this time. Especially not with something this important. Coran may not have been very talented at putting together decadent and elaborate gatherings but he knew someone who would be. He didn't always have the answers but Coran did know who to go to for help. He just didn't always have the courage to ask them. He didn't need the courage to talk to her though. She was the only person aside from Alfor and Luralei that he felt comfortable around.

 

Coran navigated his way through the grand halls of the Royal Palace. He was headed to Allura's room. The Princess's Governess, Nayni, had developed a close friendship with Coran. He valued it greatly. They were able to relate over several things. Though these things were never discussed in the light of day or in front of others. Allura had taken to calling her 'Nanny' and she had found this title very amusing.

 

Coran came upon the doors to Allura's bedroom. He could already hear the sound of the sweet Princess's giggles mixed with the Governess's high pitched laughter. It made him smile. The Captain of the Royal Guard was stationed right outside the door. He was looking rather grim and foreboding. Governess Nayni's wife, Tomyko, had been the previous Guard Captain but she'd been stationed with Honerva after her marriage to Zarkon.

 

Coran just looked at the Captain sheepishly until he opened the doors. The man barely spoke but he seemed like he'd take no issues with snapping Coran or anyone else in half. The doors swung open and Coran looked upon the two of them. Little Allura had her silver hair pulled up in pigtails. That was most likely Nayni's doing. Allura tugged on her puffy pink skirt and did a rather clumsy curtsy for Coran. She looked so much like her mother. She was going to grow into a beautiful, strong woman someday. The curtsy Nayni performed was much more graceful.

 

Governess Nayni was quite possibly the shortest Altean that Coran had ever met. She seemed to have popped out of nowhere too. Shortly after Allura was born, she'd arrived arm in arm with the previous Guard Captain. Her brown hair was done up in an intricate set of curls and a smile was plastered on that round, olive-skinned face. Allura's silver grin appeared as soon as Coran walked in the room.

 

The Princess ran to him and wrapped her arms around his ankles. The little dimples that appeared on her chubby brown cheeks when she smiled warmed his heart. Nayni lifted up her dark green skirt and came over to them. The Governess always dressed as if she was going to a ball. And that was exactly why he'd decided to come to her. Nayni greeted him with a hug and a warm smile as per usual. He always found their hugs a tad awkward though. She was a rather voluptuous woman and it could sometimes be distracting.

 

“Well well well, Coran,” Nayni said. “Why have you honored us with your presence today?”

 

She was so bubbly and outgoing. Being able to converse so easily with others seemed so foreign to him. It was nice to be around the two of them. He didn't feel nervous at all. He wouldn't stand there like an idiot fiddling with his orange mustache as he did with most people.

 

"I n-need s-some assistance w-with something," Coran stammered.

 

Nayni already got a twinkle in her eye. He didn't get the chance to fully explain himself just yet. Allura tugged on his sleeve and dragged him across the room.

 

“Come see what I drew today, Coran!” Allura squealed.

 

He did want to see it. He thrived on every little thing this child did. She wasn't of his own blood but he loved her as if she was. She was so bright and full of hope. Nayni rushed over to them. The Governess knelt down to scoop Allura up and Coran tried not to gaze upon her rump. Nayni held Allura in one arm and plucked the drawing off of the small table.

 

Allura snatched it from her hands and held it up with a great deal of pride. Coran looked it over. It just looked like a bunch of scribbles to him but it was still as impressive as a classical piece of art.

 

“T-tell me more about it,” Coran said.

 

Allura scrunched up her face. She seemed to expect that he'd know what it was already. A sheepish grin spread across Nayni's round face.

 

“He's just teasing, Allura,” Nayni said. “He knows it's you and mummy picking flowers.”

 

Nayni swooped in to save the quintant again. Allura bought it for now. Coran nodded with a great deal of enthusiasm. Allura started to wiggle about in Nayni's arms.

 

“I'll draw one for Coran too,” Allura said.

 

She was already reaching for her round, pink little table. Nayni set her down and they watched the little Princess scuttle over to the table. She climbed into a chair and looked over her collection of utensils. Once she'd picked a color she approved of, Allura drew on a clean sheet of paper with a great deal of concentration.

 

Nayni patted her skirt to ensure that it was just puffy enough. She looked up at Coran and smiled brightly. He always felt like smiling around her. She always put him in a good mood.

 

“I h-have to pl-plan a reception for Z-zarkon and Honerva,” Coran said.

 

Nayni listened patiently. The only other people he knew that did were Alfor and Luralei.

 

“They're br-bringing L-lotor,” Coran said.

 

Nayni's eyes flickered over to Allura at the drawing table. That corner of the room was a bit of a mess. There were drawings plastered all over the white walls and pencils and crayons were strewn about the floor. Allura seemed to know exactly what she was doing amidst all that chaos. Coran looked at the glass set of doors that led to Allura's balcony. The white chiffon curtains with gold trim had already been pulled back and the soft sunlight was pouring through the glass doors. Nayni just nodded.

 

He never had to say a thing to her. She just seemed to know. Nayni crept over to Allura. She wrapped her arms around the tiny Princess and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

 

“We're going to step out for a bit, my little pellaplum,” Nayni said.

 

Allura just nodded. Nayni walked over and grasped the over-polished gold handles of the doors. Every little thing the Governess did seemed so theatrical. Coran was well aware that this was all done on purpose. Nayni parted the doors and gestured for Coran to follow. The Royal Advisor joined the Governess out on the balcony.

 

A cool breeze was rustling his red hair. Nayni leaned on the carved marble railing. She looked over the thick canopy of green trees spread out below them. The red rooftops of the Palace towers looked like rubies glittering in the sunlight. Coran leaned over the railing next to her. He gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

“I don't w-w-want to disappoint them,” Coran said.

 

Nayni nodded. She didn't seem very surprised by his confession. He hadn't expected her to be. He gripped onto the sleek surface of the marble railing more tightly.

 

“I know everyone is expecting me to f-fail,” Coran said.

 

Nayni just frowned. She clenched her jaw.

 

"That's not true," Nayni said. "The King and Queen wouldn't keep you in this position if you weren't competent."

 

She gave him these reassurances all the time. They'd make him feel better for a few vargas but then his doubts would come creeping back in.

 

"W-w-well, you know most p-people think I haven't been replaced b-because---" Coran began.

 

Nayni normally would wait for him to finish but she just held up her hand to silence him. She looked very displeased with the course this conversation was taking.

 

“None of this nonsense again,” Nayni said.

 

She snatched up his hands and held them in hers.

 

"They just spew that ruggle because they're envious," Nayni said. "Alfor and Luralei _love_ you. Do you know how much any Altean would be willing to sacrifice for that kind of love?"

 

Coran smiled. Nayni playfully booped him on the nose.

 

“And on top of that, you're a gorgeous man and you're very good at your job,” Nayni assured.

 

She was definitely in the minority of people who believed in that. He felt like only Alfor and Luralei agreed with that.

 

“B-but this reception,” Coran said. “I'm n-not v-very good at this sort of thing.”

 

Nayni smirked.

 

"Now see, that's the sign of a real professional," Nayni said. "Admitting when you need help is a very admirable trait."

 

She seemed to already know what was coming. Nayni brushed one of her perfectly coiffed brown curls over her shoulder.

 

“So you need help planning a party?” Nayni said.

 

Coran just nodded.

 

“You need the best food, the best musicians, the best decorations--” Nayni said.

 

He nodded in response to each one. Nayni cracked her knuckles playfully. She was ready to get down to work and she was practically salivating at the prospect of it all.

 

“This will be the most glamorous reception that Altea has ever held,” Nayni said. “Everyone will be talking about how fabulous, talented and smart the Royal Advisor is. Legions of Galra and Alteans will be swooning at your feet.”

 

He chuckled. Her optimism was very infectious. She grabbed him by the waist and yanked him closer to her. She gestured to the landscape in front of them with a faraway look in her eye.

 

“I can see it already. You'll be in the most eye-popping blue suit that anyone has ever seen,” Nayni said. “The royal colors of Altea and the Galra will be draped from the ceiling and the dance floor will be full of aliens from every corner of the universe. And they'll all be smiling and wallowing in their own merriment because of you.”

 

He couldn't really imagine it. Coran usually hid during these grand affairs. He'd usually follow around Alfor and Luralei like a scared little whelp. If that wasn't possible he'd just find a quiet spot by a wall to sip on his drink and not engage with anyone. She was still clinging to his arm. She was so casual about physical contact. Coran always felt so awkward about it. He never knew what to do with his hands.

 

Nayni was shaking his arm she was so excited.

 

“Oh yes yes yes,” Nayni squealed. “This is going to be marvelous. Once Allura is done with her lessons we're going out on the town and start getting this whole thing together.”

 

Her overabundance of enthusiasm made him laugh.

 

"I c-can't take all the credit," Coran said. "It w-wouldn't be fair."

 

Nayni shook her head and her brown curls bounced.

 

“I don't need any credit,” Nayni said. “I just want one thing in return for this favor.”

 

She had that devilish silver grin on her round olive face again. Coran just shrugged.

 

"I just want to be the best-dressed woman at that ball," Nayni said.

 

She would probably earn that title rather easily. Coran just nodded again and Nayni clapped her hands with excitement. She always seemed to revert to a state of adolescent glee when it came to things like this.

 

“No one will be telling you that you're bad at your job after this,” Nayni assured.

 

They most definitely still would. No matter what Coran succeeded at there was always the talking going on. He didn't have thick skin. Every clandestine whisper and muttered insult felt like just another cut. He'd accumulated quite a few emotional wounds over the deca-phoebs. Nayni seemed to know what he was thinking. Her smile shifted from one of girlish excitement to something more comforting. She got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him.

 

“You must never forget your worth, Coran,” Nayni whispered into his ear. “They only try to strike you down with their words because they aren't worthy to be in your presence.”

 

She pulled away and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He wanted to believe her. She wasn't the sort to lie. She always was very honest with Allura when she asked the most troubling of questions. And Coran knew she sincerely believed in what she was saying. After all of these deca-phoebs of being put down, he still struggled to take a compliment like that. The only time he ever truly felt valued and loved was when Alfor and Luralei held him in their arms. Even that would vanish by the time he had to part ways with them and return to his quarters. In the cold darkness of night, those thoughts of doubt and self-loathing would come creeping back and take hold of him again.

 

 


	2. What A Night

Nayni tugged on the ridiculous white bow that was wrapped tightly around Coran's neck. He kept staring at himself in the mirror. He felt so awkward. The blue suit she picked out for him was rather gaudy. He'd been to her quarters several times before. It always looked like someone had vomited out a rainbow all over the walls. This time was no different. She had a cornucopia of different dresses spread out across her bed. All of them looked just as flashy as he'd expected from her.

 

Coran had been grimacing the whole time. She'd styled his hair and bought this expensive suit. She had definitely gone out of her way to make him look good. Coran felt like he just looked like a bovidae that had been stuffed into some pretty silks. No amount of lace and frills could make him look good. Nayni tugged on his sleeve and took a step back. She looked him up and down and seemed rather pleased with herself.

 

Nayni crept close to him and looked into the mirror. She looked like a doll with those ruby red lips and that silken black dress.

 

“Now who's that in the mirror?” Nayni teased.

 

Coran just laughed awkwardly and shrugged. Nayni had a rather coy grin on her face now.

 

"It's the most gorgeous Altean that will be at the reception," Nayni giggled.

 

He tried not to blush but it was pretty impossible for him to hide that with his complexion. He wished he could see himself the same way that she saw him.

 

“I thought that title w-would belong to y-you,” Coran said.

 

Nayni's face scrunched up as she adjusted the placement of her brown curls.

 

“I don't mind letting you have the spotlight for an evening,” Nayni said.

 

She seemed satisfied with her hair. She'd told him when he'd tried on this velveteen monstrosity at the store that the blue brought out the markings on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing. Though he had to admit they seemed to pop out a bit more.

 

The door to her quarters slid open. Coran already felt that uncomfortable tickle in his stomach. Tomyko entered with that stern look on her face. She acted as if Coran didn't even exist. She was a rather gruff woman. Nayni had said that she'd survived a shuttle crash a few deca-phoebs ago and it had changed her quite a bit.

 

Tomyko's almond-shaped eyes immediately locked on Nayni. That scowl was still plastered to her tawny skinned face. The tall, slender redhead just folded her arms across her chest. Her Guard's regalia looked rather conservative compared to Nayni's revealing black silken dress. Nayni smiled brightly at her wife. Their different personalities certainly complimented each other nicely. But something always felt off when Tomyko was around. Coran knew they argued quite a bit. Nayni had said it started as soon as Tomyko had moved to Daibazaal for her new post.

 

Tomyko had pulled back her sleek red hair into a bun. She looked Nayni up and down and a smile curled up at the edges of her lips.

 

“You look marvelous, my love,” Tomyko said.

 

Nayni toyed with her skirt and blushed like a young girl. Nayni loved her wife despite all of their troubles. Tomyko glanced over at Coran rather coldly. Sometimes the Royal Advisor wondered if she knew about the little therapy sessions that he had with Nayni.

 

“Are you done preening his feathers or can we finally get going?” Tomyko pried.

 

Nayni nodded. She was always rather talkative but when Tomyko came around, she seemed to clam up. It hadn't always been like this. Nayni used to be just as bright and bubbly around Tomyko as she'd been with everyone. Coran didn't even know what to say as they shuffled out of Nayni's quarters.

 

Tomyko didn't even wait for him after Nayni locked the door. She hurried away with her wife, leaving Coran behind. Coran was already nervously fiddling with the end of his mustache. Nayni and Tomyko had already vanished in the depths of the hallway. He started making the trek to the courtyard. He still wasn't certain about this suit but he trusted Nayni's judgment.

 

He really wanted to see the look on the King and Queen's faces when he arrived. Impressing them was what mattered most to him. He could hear the music growing louder the closer he got to the courtyard. The serene sound of the full orchestra filled his ears. It had been an expensive choice but hearing the rich and full tones really filled him with quite a bit of excitement.

 

When he came upon the courtyard he felt as if the breath had been stolen from his lungs. He'd supervised this whole affair being put together during the light of quintant but now that he was seeing it all in action he was so overwhelmed. The red and yellow glow orbs that were suspended along the treetops cast a magical glow over everything. Noblemen from every corner of the galaxy were gathered around the dance floor in front of the Altean orchestra.

 

Banquet tables along the edges of the courtyard had decadent foods piled upon them. The food was displayed as if it was a piece of art. Banners with the red colors of Altea were hung beside the yellow tapestries of the Galra. The most awe-inspiring sight of all of this was Alfor and Luralei sitting upon their thrones. The soft light that was cast upon them made them look ethereal. Zarkon and Honerva were by their side. The tan-skinned Altean had her grey hair styled in an elaborate braid. Chubby little Prince Lotor was cradled in her slender arms. Zarkon was still too busy fawning over the boy to pay much attention to anyone else.

 

Allura was sitting next to her parents. She was eyeing the lavender-skinned babe with a great deal of distaste. She was still too young to have much interest in marriage or the intricacies of intergalactic politics. Coran slinked his way over to the King and Queen. He was always drawn to them, especially in crowded situations like this. Luralei gasped when she saw him. Her plump lips pulled back in a smile as he approached. She leaned over and whispered into Alfor's ear. They were both adorned in the white and red colors of Altean nobility. They both looked so utterly flawless that Coran couldn't help but smile.

 

Alfor had a devilish glint in his eye. His gaze flickered over to the Royal Advisor. Maybe tonight Coran could be with them again. That would make all of this worth it to him. He approached them and bowed. Allura seemed to brighten up now that he had arrived. He had no idea what to say to his beloved King and Queen. His ear twitched and he tried to restrain himself from toying with his mustache. Alfor leaned forward and smirked.

 

“You look quite handsome tonight, Coran,” Alfor said.

 

This brought a flush to Coran's cheeks and ears.

 

“Th-thank you,” Coran stammered.

 

That comment alone would make the whole night worth it. Honerva smiled at him warmly. Lotor was reaching for one of her earrings with his chubby little hands.

 

"You did a splendid job putting this all together," Honerva said. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

 

Coran would've felt proud but Nayni had really done most of the heavy lifting with this. He'd been around to delve out the money from the Royal Treasury but she'd picked everything out. These had mostly been her ideas.

 

“Y-you're too kind,” Coran said.

 

He bowed rather awkwardly and Honerva exchanged a look with her husband. Coran felt if they weren't bound by social formalities that they might not be so friendly to him. He knew he couldn't just keep standing around them like a whelpling. As much as Coran wanted to, it would just come off as strange. He didn't want to be hanging around in these bright lights either. He didn't feel comfortable having all eyes on him. He looked at the King and Queen one last time before he slinked away. The way they looked at him made his heart skip a beat.

 

Coran made his way over to one of the banquet tables. He was too worked up to actually eat anything but it seemed like a suitable place to linger away from the crowds. He picked up one of the jiggling perfumed jellies and sniffed the periwinkle dessert nervously. Coran prodded it before he took a bite. He liked them. Their pungent flavor was sometimes a bit much for him though. And if he ate too many he knew it would wreak havoc on his stomach.

 

He took another awkward bite as he looked out over the reception. His heart sank a bit when he saw Nayni and Tomyko. The stout Governess was clearly distraught. Tomyko's face was gnarled up in anger. Nayni was trembling and clinging to her skirt. They were arguing again. Nayni looked like she was trying to calm her wife down but it wasn't exactly working. Tomyko threw her arms up in the air and stormed off. Nayni gazed at the emerald grass beneath her feet and her bottom lip started to tremble. Nayni scampered off with her head hung low.

 

He hated to see her this way. She lived for occasions like this. She'd helped him out so much too. She deserved to enjoy this night. Coran set down his half-eaten jelly. He worked his way through the crowd towards the doorway that he'd seen Nayni sneak through. He crept along the marble walls of the courtyard's exterior and stepped through one of the dark doorways. The halls were dimly lit. The sound of the music and the chatter was muffled now.

 

Coran could hear the sound of Nayni's sniffling. He could barely make out the shape of her hunched over form sitting on the floor. Coran approached her cautiously. She looked up at him. A handkerchief was clutched in her hand and her makeup was now streaked with tears rolling down her olive skin. He knelt down next to her. They'd been down this road quite a few times now. He imagined this conversation would be just like the others.

 

“I've ruined my makeup,” Nayni choked.

 

He smiled and she chuckled through the tears. She just kept shaking her head. She brought the handkerchief to her nose and dabbed away some of the tears and snot that had gathered there.

 

“Wh-what happened?” Coran asked.

 

He already knew but she probably needed to talk about it. Nayni fiddled with her dirty handkerchief.

 

"The same thing that always does now," Nayni sighed. "She wants me to go with her. She tried to present it like some kind of grand romantic proposal this time."

 

Nayni sniffled.

 

“Tomyko just doesn't get it,” Nayni said. “I love her. I really do but I can't leave my home. I can't leave Allura. I know it's hard being apart but---”

 

Nayni was trying to hold back another bout of sobs.

 

"I hate how she always accuses me of things," Nayni explained. "She keeps saying that I don't love her. She keeps telling me that if I really did, I'd just go with her to Daibazaal."

 

It was the same conversation as usual. Nayni wiped some snot away and smeared her red lipstick.

 

“I just wanted to enjoy this party, Coran,” Nayni said. “I just wanted to dance with my beautiful wife and giggle all night.”

 

She reached for Coran's hand. He let her touch him. She squeezed his slender fingers tightly. Coran gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

“She o-only asks you to c-come because she loves y-you and she misses y-you,” Coran assured. “She just doesn't know how to express it in the best w-way.”

 

He'd probably said this about a dozen times now. He did believe it would get better. He wanted it to get better for her. Nayni chuckled and shook her head.

 

"I know, I know," Nayni sighed. "I just wish she'd learn that the things she says to me are so hurtful."

 

“W-why don't you t-tell her that?” Coran asked.

 

Nayni looked down at the floor. She brushed the ruffles of her skirt to try and keep them fluffy and presentable.

 

“That would just lead to more yelling,” Nayni confessed.

 

She ran her fingertips along the surface of his bony knuckles. She kept sniffling. Sometimes she just needed a shoulder to cry on. It always ended up being him. Coran didn't have the power to mend this situation. He didn't have the courage to speak up to Tomyko on Nayni's behalf. That woman was rather frightening. Coran smiled warmly at her and Nayni's ears perked up.

 

“W-would a d-dance make you feel b-better?” Coran asked.

 

Nayni smiled and nodded rather sheepishly.

 

“I look awful now though,” Nayni sighed.

 

Coran smirked. He reached up and started to wipe her face with his sleeve. He didn't really care if he coated the blue velvet with her makeup and tears. She giggled as he wiped away her layers of makeup. It was surreal to see her face so naked and exposed like this. He pulled back and examined his work.

 

“Th-there,” Coran said. “G-good as n-new.”

 

Nayni smiled weakly. Coran got to his feet and held out his hand. That's what all the proper gentry did. They always held out their hands and somehow this magically got people to dance with them. He helped Nayni up and she brushed the dust from her dress. He escorted her back to the courtyard. Nayni plastered on a fake smile once they returned to the party. Her eyes were still glistening with tears but he wouldn't tell her that. She'd be mortified.

 

He didn't have the slightest clue how to dance in all honesty. He had to glance at the other people on the dancefloor to figure out where he was supposed to put his hands. Coran rested his hand on the small of her back. It was terribly awkward. He could barely look her in the eye. Nayni's palm felt so clammy in his grasp. She had to lead him through the dance. He was so stiff and awkward that she couldn't stop giggling. It was nice to see the smile on her face be more genuine now. She was laughing and that familiar glow seemed to return to her demeanor.

 

The song came to an end but Nayni still clung to him. He didn't know what to make of that look in her eyes. Her brow was furrowed and she looked a tad confused. She took in a sharp breath. Coran swallowed hard. She just kept staring into his eyes and they both stiffened. The next song began to play and Coran was just waiting for her to do something. Anything really because he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on with them now. He thought he was going to panic when a red light erupted from the sky.

 

The reception fell silent as every guest froze and looked up at the comet soaring through the air. The red tail trailing behind it looked like a streak of paint that had been smeared across a canvas. It roared through the atmosphere and lit up the night with its red glow. Coran's mouth fell open as he watched it descend to the surface. The comet fell out of view but they felt the ground quake beneath their feet as it slammed into the earth. That's when the screaming started. They could see little beyond the immense walls of the Palace. Only the raging glow of the smoldering comet could be seen over the top of the wall.

 

The grand reception quickly devolved into a scene of chaos and terror. Coran felt no fear despite all of it. He was still frozen in shock. That comet had been one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He'd never seen anything like that but somehow it actually felt familiar to him. People were pushing by Coran and Nayni in a panic. He just couldn't tear his gaze away from that red glow over the horizon.

 

Tomyko came running up and tore Nayni from his grasp. He felt her grab him by the arm and drag him along too. Coran stumbled after her as the bodyguard rushed them back towards the King and Queen. Coran felt as if he were caught in a dream. Normally a situation like this would've had him terrified. He would've been so petrified with fear that he would be trembling like a child but he was just consumed with curiosity. Tomyko skidded to a stop in front of Zarkon and Honerva. Nayni had scooped up Allura and was hovering near Alfor and Luralei.

 

Tomyko was trying to tear Nayni away from the Princess but Nayni refused to let go of the girl. Coran watched Zarkon seize Tomyko by the collar and pull her away as if she weighed nothing.

 

“Get Honerva and Lotor to shelter!” Zarkon bellowed.

 

Tomyko herded Honerva back into the Palace with little Lotor in her arms. Alfor was just as frozen as Coran was. He was just as mesmerized by that red glow but there was more than a glint of curiosity in his eyes. He looked almost ravenous. The Royal Guards were scrambling around the courtyard, shouting at people, as they tried to regain control of the situation. The Captain of the Guard was trying to guide Alfor away from his throne and back into the Palace but the King pushed him away.

 

The reception had erupted into chaos within a tik. That comet had come crashing down from the sky without warning. It had stained the violet night sky with its red tail. It had scarred the surface of Altea. From the size of it, Coran knew the crater it had left must be massive. Even though he was surrounded by the panicked cries of the party guests he truly heard nothing. His ear twitched as he looked up at the sky. Something was drawing him to that comet. He could not explain it. There was just a feeling in his gut that was pulling him towards it.

 

 


	3. That Voice Which Calls To Me

The crater was nothing at all like Coran had imagined. The massive chasm looked like it was bottomless. Even though the goliath sized hunk of the black comet was jutting out from the center, the red light radiating out of the pit made it difficult to judge the true depth of it. Some mysterious blue ore ran amidst the crevices of the comet and it emitted a supernatural glow. The most peculiar aspect of the impact site was the rim of the crater. It seemed to undulate like some deep sea invertebrate and thin wisps of lightning danced along the edge.

 

Zarkon seemed to find the sight deeply troubling. His golden eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He didn't seem to know what to say. Honerva was slowly typing into her datapad. The famous Altean Alchemist's curiosity was being overshadowed by the same fear that had overcome her husband. But Alfor was in a trance. His indigo eyes kept looking over every crack and crevice of the comet. Coran had never seen him like this. The King was definitely a curious man who enjoyed examining exotic and mysterious specimens from across the universe but he was looking upon this comet as if it was a delectable slice of meat. He might as well have been salivating.

 

They had gathered a fair distance away from the comet. It was the standard safety protocol for encountering an unknown object like this. Alfor's collection of assistants were prepping a drone to send out into the crater. They had no idea what properties this thing possessed. Coran had seen comets before. They were just clusters of rock and ice but this was something else entirely. Zarkon was very insistent that they scope it out and determine its threat level as soon as possible.

 

Coran knew that following these protocols was important. He understood Zarkon's logic. None of it seemed unreasonable but, he still felt this burning need to just get closer to the comet. He wanted to feel it's electric surface beneath his fingertips. He had no explanation for why he felt this way. The ancient power that was radiating out of that chasm was just calling to him. It had captured his attention so completely that he had failed to take any notes of his own.

 

Honerva looked over at him. She'd tied her grey hair back into a bun and had changed into her practical Alchemist's attire.

 

"I keep wracking my brain," Honerva said. "I just can't recall anything that's ever been recorded like this. What about you, Coran?"

 

He'd spent a great deal of time in the archives. Coran knew quite a bit about the oddities of the universe but the more he'd learned the more he realized there was so much left undiscovered. He ran his thumb along the edge of his datapad and shook his head.

 

“J-just s-some ancient m-myths,” Coran said. “B-but they're n-not of m-much use.”

 

They were very old stories. They dated back to before Alteans had even discovered how to smelt basic metals. Most scholars had just assumed these grand tales were just legends passed down through generations. The descriptions of fire falling from the sky just sounded like more elaborate descriptions of the rains of Altea. None of them had ever mentioned anything remotely close to this. They'd never spoke of a hole being ripped open in the earth.

 

Honerva scrolled through the information on her datapad and sighed.

 

“I don't believe anything like this has been witnessed over the course of Galra history either,” Honerva said.

 

One of the great mysteries of the universe had just crash landed on his homeworld. The unknown always harbored some unspoken horror but Coran was so thirsty to find out more about this comet. Alfor's nostrils flared. He whipped around and glared at his assistants.

 

“Is that quiznacking thing ready to be deployed yet?” Alfor snapped.

 

The King's silver brows were furrowed. His brown skin was starting to redden from his growing frustration.

 

“Just a dobash more, my lord,” One of the assistants assured.

 

This did nothing but irritate Alfor more. He stormed over to the assistants. He shoved them away and hunched over the small drone. He held the sleek, white disc-shaped robot in his hands. He ran his fingers over the red display. He clenched his jaw as he handled the drone roughly. Alfor set down the drone. Coran watched it's red lights blink on as it started to hover. Alfor snatched the controls from one of his assistants. He flicked his finger over the red display.

 

The feed from the drone's camera projected in front of them. Zarkon, Honerva, and Coran gathered around the King to get a better view of the tiny image. The footage kept twitching. Static slowly started to consume more and more of the display as the drone drew closer to the rift. Coran looked away from the screen and watched the drone drop off over the edge of the crater. The white light engulfed it. Red lighting crackled and licked up from the rim.

 

When Coran looked back at the video feed the entire display had been consumed with static. Alfor cursed and smacked the module. It did nothing to remedy the situation. They all looked upon the crater. Honerva was clutching Zarkon's massive clawed hand. They all were holding their breath as they waited for something to happen.

 

The ground beneath their feet rumbled. Coran watched the small pebbles bounce amidst the singed green grass. The quaking of the ground grew more violent. Honerva lost her footing and Zarkon pulled the slender Altean to him. A strange guttural roar erupted from the crater. Two writhing vestiges flung into the air. They twitched and pulsed as the milky black appendages wrapped around the tiny drone. A soft, high pitched whine came out of nowhere. The tentacles snapped the drone in half. They slithered back down into the crater. Red sparks flew through the air.

 

As quickly as the scene had erupted, it ceased. The quaking came to such a sudden stop that Coran stumbled. His heart was racing. He couldn't even begin to explain what he just saw. He wasn't even sure how to describe it. Coran had never had such sounds fall upon his ears. He'd never seen a creature like that before. Where had something of such immense size and strength even come from? How had it tucked itself away in the crater?

 

A smile was curling up at the edge of Alfor's mouth. The King didn't possess an ounce of fear. He was actually chuckling a bit. He was acting as if he'd just gone on a thrilling ride at an amusement park. The Galra King was actually trembling. That man had always been the epitome of strength and now he had been reduced to some quivering child. Zarkon and Honerva crept farther away.

 

“Alfor,” Zarkon said. “You have to quarantine this— _this thing_.”

 

Coran was surprised that Honerva didn't find this even remotely fascinating anymore. Beads of sweat clung to the tan skin of her forehead and her pointed ears were twitching from the anxiety. Zarkon looked at Alfor. The towering Galra was trying to push past his terror and formulate a plan of action.

 

"You can't let anyone near this comet," Zarkon pressed. "We can't allow someone to come stumbling in here. They'll be ripped to shreds."

 

Alfor just kept staring at the crater off in the distance. He had that ravenous glint in his eye. Zarkon crept closer to him.

 

“Alfor, this thing is dangerous,” Zarkon said. “We need to figure out how to get rid of it. Who know's what it's capable of?”

 

Zarkon's words weren't breaking through. Either that or Alfor didn't care. Zarkon seized the King by the shoulders and forced the Altean to look him in the eye. Zarkon had hunched over, his golden eyes were wide. Alfor's silver hair rustled in the breeze. That soft grin was still on his face.

 

“I need to know everything about it,” Alfor said. “We can't get rid of it.”

 

Zarkon recoiled in shock.

 

“Alfor, you need to find a way to stop it,” Zarkon insisted. “---or at least contain it somehow. We both witnessed what just happened.”

 

Alfor grit his teeth.

 

“We'll set up a perimeter then,” Alfor agreed.

 

Coran expected the King to say more but he fell silent. Honerva peered around the massive frame of her husband.

 

“It's a good idea to keep it guarded at all times,” Honerva added. “We'll extend our visit so I can help you research more into whatever is going on.”

 

Her tone was so steady and calm. It put Zarkon at ease. Alfor nodded.

 

“Yes, that would be most appreciated,” Alfor said.

 

Zarkon was still quite shaken. He already started to walk away from the scene. He didn't want to be anywhere near that crater or that ancient power that was churning within it. Coran watched Honerva follow Zarkon. She grabbed her husband by his thick arm. She was looking up at him and whispering something to him.

 

Coran felt a tingling on the back of his neck. He could feel Alfor's presence right behind him. Being in such close proximity to him still made Coran's heart flutter even after all these deca-phoebs. Coran's ear twitched. He looked up at the King. Alfor had a faraway look in his eye.

 

“Did you hear the whispers, Coran?” Alfor asked.

 

Coran furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“W-what w-whispers?” Coran said.

 

Alfor rested a hand on Coran's shoulder. Coran stared at those brown fingers gripping onto the crimson fabric of his uniform.

 

“From the crater,” Alfor said. “I could not understand what they were saying but I heard them. I can still hear them.”

 

Coran swallowed. All Coran could hear was the chatter from Alfor's assistants as they gathered up their equipment. He heard no whispers. He could hear the sound of Alfor's raspy breathing in his ears. He could feel the heat radiating from the King. Coran tried to concentrate but he still heard nothing of the nature that Alfor had just described. But Coran could still feel that tug from his gut. He still felt that unexplainable sensation that was drawing him back to that crater.

 

* * *

 

 

Tomyko's slender milky thighs quivered as Nayni slid her soft hands along her wife's skin. Tomyko's fingers were laced through Nayni's thick brown hair, holding it away from her face. Nayni pulled her lips away from Tomyko's slick folds. She grinned as she slid two fingers into her wife's sex. Tomyko moaned and shoved Nayni's face back between her legs.

 

Nayni went back to work with her tongue. Tomyko started to whimper and shudder as she came closer and closer to going over the edge. Nayni dove her fingers in more deeply and Tomyko bucked. Her wife cursed under her breath. Nayni found just the right spot with the tips of her fingers. Tomyko cried out as she came to a climax. The pink markings on her cheeks glowed and pulsed as the ecstasy washed over her. She held Nayni's plump face between her legs as her muscles twitched.

 

Tomyko finally released Nayni. She threw her head back and gasped for air. She wiped away the remnants of her wife's fluids from her lips. Nayni's red lipstick was smeared all over the length of Tomyko's thigh. Tomyko's chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Her delicate lips curled up in a satisfied smile. Her red hair was damp and clinging to her neck. Tomyko let out a soft chuckle. She cupped Nayni's face in her hands.

 

“I needed that so badly after last night,” Tomyko sighed. “All this crazy ruggle has me so worked up.”

 

The quintant had been rather stressful for Nayni too. She'd had to look after Allura _and_ Lotor today. That had proven to be more difficult than she'd expected. Allura was not fond of the babe in the least. She didn't throw any tantrums but she had little interest in cooperating with the Governess. Nayni wasn't used to tending to a Galra child anyway. He was a bit fussier than she was used to. It didn't help to have Tomyko hovering over her shoulder the whole time. Her wife hadn't exactly been very helpful with Lotor, considering that she was his bodyguard.

 

Tomyko planted a tender kiss on Nayni's forehead. She lept out of bed and started to slip back into her clothes. Nayni's heart sank a little bit. She was hoping she'd get some release tonight too. She was too shy to ask. She owed Tomyko so much. Nayni would still be working at that tavern if Tomyko hadn't gotten her this job. She'd still be standing behind that counter in a skimpy outfit pouring drinks for vulgar, dirty transients. If Tomyko hadn't put in a good word for her, Nayni would never have gotten to where she was now.

 

Nayni tugged on the plush red blankets of her bed. She just gnawed on her bottom lip and stared at her wife. She hadn't always been this afraid to ask Tomyko things. Her wife had just gotten much less amiable after that shuttle crash. She'd never raised a hand to Nayni. She knew Tomyko would never hurt her like that. But her words had wounded her on a much deeper level.

 

Tomyko slid back into bed. The red coat of her uniform was half buttoned up. Nayni got a tantalizing glimpse of her small breasts. She'd have to take care of herself again once Tomyko had drifted off to sleep. This is what she had come to expect but Tomyko had a glint in her violet eyes. Nayni found herself blushing like a teenage girl. Tomyko playfully pulled away the blanket.

 

“You didn't think I forgot about you, did you?” Tomyko teased.

 

She ran her slender finger along the curve of Nayni's shoulder and readjusted the strap of her dress.

 

“I know you like it when we keep our clothes on,” Tomyko whispered.

 

She nibbled on Nayni's pointed ear as she reached for Nayni's skirt. Tomyko gingerly pulled up the silk fabric. Nayni reached for the stiff collar of her wife's uniform and pulled her face to hers. Tomyko's soft lips tasted of the subtle flavor of mulled Altean wine. A soft moan escaped from Nayni's lips when she felt Tomyko's slender fingertips tease her clit.

 

Nayni opened her mouth to let out a desperate plea but Tomyko shushed her. Tomyko planted kisses along Nayni's neck. The plump Altean squirmed as Tomyko buried her face between her ample thighs. Tomyko brushed her lips along the olive skin of Nayni's inner thigh. Nayni reached to run her fingers through Tomyko's silken red hair but recoiled. She bit down on her bottom lip to muffle her cries. Tomyko held Nayni's legs down as she writhed.

 

The green markings on Nayni's cheeks started to emit a pulsating glow. Her wife had such a splendid mouth. Nayni shuddered. The feeling of Tomyko's tongue exploring every nook of her sex was divine. Her touch was so gentle. Nayni had almost forgotten that her wife was capable of such tenderness. Nayni bucked her hips. She could barely contain herself anymore. Tomyko dug her fingers into the soft flesh of her thigh. She flickered her tongue deftly over all the right places. Nayni was biting down on her lip so much that she could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth.

 

She finally relented and let out a gasp. Nayni's legs quivered as Tomyko pulled away. The redhead had a devilish grin on her face. She pulled down Nayni's skirt and planted a kiss on her knee. Nayni could still feel the muscles between her legs twitching from the aftermath of her climax. Tomyko crawled across the bed. She wrapped her slender arms around Nayni and pulled her close.

 

Nayni gripped onto the rough fabric of Tomyko's uniform and nuzzled her face in Tomyko's chest. Tomyko ran her fingers through the tangle of Nayni's brown curls. Nayni wished they'd had more moments like these. This was how their marriage had started. She'd give anything to be back in those blissful flawless quintants. She'd been a bit naive back then. She'd really believed that they'd always be happy. She sincerely thought they'd never encounter any obstacles like this.

 

Tomyko tilted up Nayni's head and kissed her. Nayni could still taste herself on her wife's lips. The edges of Tomyko's mouth pulled back in a smile.

 

“Now, if you came back home with me, you could have this every night,” Tomyko whispered.

 

Nayni stiffened. Was she really going to taint this moment with that? Did she have to? Nayni's heart sank.

 

“Please, don't start this again,” Nayni begged.

 

She didn't want to argue again. It had been awful enough last night. Even the arrival of that mysterious comet hadn't erased that conflict from her memory. Tomyko pulled away. The grin on her face had fallen away. Now she was scowling.

 

“I just miss you so much,” Tomyko said. “Don't you miss me?”

 

It hurt that Tomyko felt the need to ask. Nayni let out a sigh of frustration.

 

“What's that sigh for?” Tomyko pressed. “Are you annoyed with me? Quiznack, Nayni!”

 

Nayni already felt like she was going to tear up again.

 

“Let's not do this right now,” Nayni pleaded. “I just want to enjoy my time with you.”

 

Tomyko shook her head. She'd wrinkled up that petite nose. It was already too late. Nayni could feel it coming again. Another wonderful evening would be ruined by the same bitter argument.

 

“Don't you love me, Nayni?” Tomyko said. “Just come home with me. I'm tired of living like this. I hate going to bed at night without you.”

 

“I do love you--” Nayni stammered.

 

Tomyko sat up in the bed. She turned her back to Nayni.

 

"I worry all the time that someone's going to come along and take you away from me," Tomyko said. "Do you how much that drives me crazy? I have to worry about men _and_ women with you. And you're around that Guard Captain all the time---he's your type too."

 

She didn't have to worry. Why did she even think about this? Nayni had honored their vows of monogamy. She'd never even contemplated straying. Tomyko had been her whole world.

 

“I love you,” Nayni pressed. “I'd never do that to you.”

 

“Then come with me,” Tomyko snapped. “I just don't understand why you're so attached to this--- _this prison camp_.”

 

Tomyko just growled and shook her head.

 

"I mean, quiznack, Nayni," Tomyko went on. "If you came to Daibazaal you'd see how messed up Altea is. The Queen tosses people into prison if they even sneeze at her. Alfor treats people like they're just goods to be traded for his own benefit. They're both monsters."

 

Nayni reached for Tomyko. This sort of talk could get her wife killed.

 

“Tomyko, please--” Nayni said.

 

Tomyko pushed Nayni's hand away.

 

"On Daibazaal, soldiers don't come and ransack your house because you made some jest about the way the Queen wore her hair," Tomyko said. "You live and work right beside them. I thought it would be safe for you but it's not. I've seen what life should be like. And living on Altea---that's not how people should be living."

 

Nayni felt like she was going to retch. She loved Altea. It was the only world she'd ever known. She had no desire to be away from it. It was a place of beauty and peace. Alfor and Luralei weren't these tyrannical leaders that Tomyko believed them to be. They only ever punished those who deserved it. Without the firm hand of their leadership all of this serenity would vanish. And their precious daughter had helped Nayni feel like a real person again. She made her feel like she was worth something.

 

“But, you're the one who got me this job,” Nayni said. “And now you want to steal me away?”

 

Tomyko sighed.

 

"I didn't realize back then how bad it was," Tomyko said. "You just don't know what I know, Nayni. You just need to listen to me. I know more about this than you do. I've seen it. I've lived it."

 

Nayni did know. She knew this was the one place in the universe that she always wanted to be. It was awful being away from her wife but the few moments they shared were enough happiness to carry her through all the months they would spend apart.

 

“But, I'm happy here,” Nayni said.

 

Tomyko groaned with frustration. She buried her face in her hands.

 

"Fine," Tomyko snapped. "Don't listen to me and stay here like an idiot."

 

Tomyko buttoned up her shirt and started pulling on her boots. Nayni felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't need to insult her like that. She didn't need to talk down to her like that.

 

“I'm going for a walk,” Tomyko sighed. “I don't know when I 'll be back.”

 

Nayni just nodded. She was trying to hold back her tears until Tomyko was gone. Tomyko stormed off. The door to Nayni's quarters slid closed. As soon as Nayni heard the soft click of the locking mechanism she broke down. She curled up on her bed. Her body trembled as she choked on her sobs. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

 

Somewhere deep down she knew Tomyko loved her. Her wife still looked at her as if she were the sun in the sky. But she kept talking to Nayni as if she was a brainless moron. She treated her like she was a child that didn't know how to take care of herself. Nayni kneaded her hands together as the thick tears rolled down her cheeks. Alfor and Luralei didn't treat her this way. They never talked down to her. Allura looked up to her. She always turned to Nayni for answers. The Princess had taught Nayni so much about herself without even being aware of it. That little girl made Nayni feel like she was more than just a pretty face.

 

And Coran. Oh Groggery, she wanted to go to him right now. She knew he was waist deep in work now. That comet had changed everything. He'd be so wrapped up with helping the King that Nayni didn't know when he'd have a spare moment for her again. And she needed him so desperately. She needed him all the time. He was her best friend. He listened to all her stupid troubles and let her cry. Coran treated her like she was brilliant. He didn't care if she showed up on his doorstep with smeared makeup in her pajamas. He always found the time to sit with her. He always had a kind word for her. Coran never treated her like she was some whore that he'd picked up off of the street.

 


	4. It Slips Into Your Thoughts

Coran chewed on his bottom lip as he soldered together some of the last wire connections on the drone. It wasn't exactly the most elegant looking of devices but he hoped it would be sturdy enough. He hadn't slept in quintants. All of his energy had been poured into completing this project for Alfor. After a fair bit of debating, Alfor and Honerva had decided they needed to at least attempt to get a sample of the comet. No one was exactly volunteering to go traipsing into the crater either.

 

Ever since that meeting, Coran had been working on this drone nonstop. It was a much clunkier model than it's predecessor. He'd equipped it with a particle barrier and a thicker, more durable hull. Grease was smeared across his face and fingers. The lights of his cramped workshop were rather hot and he was sweating quite a bit. Tools were hung up on the walls and piles of spare parts were scattered across the dusty shelves and floors. His work table wobbled as he adjusted one of the drone's joints.

 

The laser cutter he was trying to attach was a bit too large to fit nicely with the drone's main chassis. He needed the most powerful one he could find though. He wasn't exactly sure how much it would take to slice off a hunk of that comet. This was the most powerful and precise tool he could think to use for this task. If this didn't get the job done he'd have quite a bit of research to do.

 

He'd gotten the delicate mechanisms of the retrieval arm sorted out. The claws were just big enough to grasp onto a chunk what would be small enough to lay in the center of his palm. That would be enough. They just needed to test out the comet's abilities on a more manageable scale. Honerva seemed more focused on finding a permanent way to contain it though. He didn't blame her.

 

It seemed perfectly logical to be frightened by that comet but Coran just hadn't felt that way. From what they had seen he had every reason to find it terrifying but he didn't. He was just so fascinated by it. The power that was radiating off of that thing was just intoxicating. It felt so old and primal. He didn't have much evidence yet but it just felt like it had been around since before the universe had come into existence. It was that unshakable feeling that was fueling his curiosity.

 

His ear twitched as he gripped onto the laser mechanism. It was a bit difficult to handle with just his hands alone. A lot of its construction had been but he'd managed. He didn't want to ask for help on this one. He wanted to present this drone to Alfor in the morning and see the deep satisfaction in his King's eyes. His hand trembled as he tried to adjust the tightness of the arm's joint.

 

The light pouring in from the workshop's window had faded from a hue of white to a darker violet. The evening was already approaching. He'd been cooped up in here all quintant and he was likely to be here until the late hours of the night. Coran tried to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead and smeared another swath of black grease across his skin. He smelled awful too. Every time he lifted up his arm to do something he got a whiff of his unbathed body and wrinkled up his nose.

 

Coran's ears perked up as he heard the door to his workshop slide open. He couldn't see the entrance behind the shelves full of mechanical parts. He didn't need to be able to have a view of it to know who was coming. Only three people had free access to his workshop. If it was Alfor or Luralei he'd have quite a bit to show them. Once he heard the sound of the soft, chipper humming he knew it was neither of them. Nayni peeked around the shelf with a bright smile on her face.

 

After a full quintant of dealing with a rambunctious toddler, she still looked as fresh and pristine as she did in the morning. She looked him up and down and giggled. She wasn't exactly who he'd been hoping would walk through the door but he was happy to have her in his company. They hadn't seen each other in a few quintants. That wasn't entirely uncommon but he knew that she wasn't exactly having the best time right now.

 

Nayni tiptoed around the rejected parts that Coran had scattered around the floor. She looked over the large cumbersome drone that was splayed out across his work table. She seemed to be quite overwhelmed by the sight of it.

 

"Well, now I see why you've been in hiding for a few quintants," Nayni chuckled.

 

She reached into her frilly satchel and pulled out a small sandwich that was wrapped up in clean white parchment. She held it out to him with a warm smile. Coran wiped his greasy fingers on his uniform. He immediately regretted it. He'd probably ruined that shirt now. He got up and gingerly took the parcel from Nayni's hands. He hadn't eaten at all since he'd started working on this drone but he still wasn't hungry. He started to peel back the paper anyway.

 

"It's cumberpod slices and sweetbean paste," Nayni said. "With the crusts cut off."

 

He smiled. He looked over the fluffy green bed and the thin slices of the purple vegetable that were tucked between them. It was his favorite. That wasn't exactly a secret though. Coran was more then certain that she wasn't just here to bring him dinner.

 

“Th-thank you,” Coran said.

 

Even though his body didn't feel as if it needed sustenance, he still knew it was for the best for him to eat something. She looked over the drone again while he slowly chewed on his sandwich. He had half expected her to leave after making this little delivery but he wasn't surprised that she was lingering. He brushed away the crumbs that were clinging to his mustache.

 

"J-just have a s-seat, N-Nayni," Coran said.

 

She smiled sheepishly. She nervously looked over the stool beside her before she perched upon it. She was being a bit more quiet than usual. He stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth rather unceremoniously. He crinkled up the wrapper and tried to toss it into the waste bin but he completely missed it.

 

She was fiddling with the hem of her skirt as he sat back down. He picked up his tools and began poking at the joint of the laser cutter again.

 

“Do you need help?” Nayni asked.

 

He didn't really but if she was looking for an excuse to stay he didn't mind providing one for her.

 

“J-just hold th-that up,” Coran said.

 

She nervously reached for the robotic arm and wrapped her fingers around it. Coran pointed to the delicate titanium mechanisms at the end.

 

"D-don't t-touch that," Coran teased.

 

Nayni scooted over a bit more as she looked it over. Coran leaned in and began soldering the joint's wires together again. Nayni eyed the tiny sparks as they flew onto the table.

 

“I never know what you're doing,” Nayni said. “This all looks rather complicated.”

 

Coran smirked.

 

“I-it's r-really not,” Coran stammered.

 

Nayni shook her head.

 

“It's easy for you but not for most people,” Nayni said.

 

She kept looking over the drone as if it were some kind of grotesque alien insect. He started weaving the wires back through the main chassis. Nayni's hands were trembling slightly as she gripped onto the robotic vestige. Coran let out a sigh.

 

“Y-you don't w-want to go home, do y-you?” Coran pressed.

 

He wasn't usually this forward. Nayni chewed on her bottom lip and smeared some of her red lipstick on her teeth.

 

“It's just been very tense as of late,” Nayni said.

 

"Ar-Arguing again?" Coran asked.

 

Nayni just nodded. It was like a child had been put in the corner and was being interrogated about whatever wrongdoing they'd just committed.

 

“We did the other quintant,” Nayni explained. “But she's just dropped it again. She's been trying to be sweet but it's just been so awkward. I know she wants to talk about it again.”

 

But Tomyko was trying. As long as she kept putting in that effort, Coran knew that Nayni's wife still cared about her.

 

"She bought me flowers and a new dress as an apology," Nayni said.

 

"Th-thats n-nice," Coran said. "M-maybe it's her w-way of saying _I love y-you_."

 

Nayni didn't seem to be convinced by his theory. He started wiggling the joint of the laser arm and sliding it into place.

 

"A-are you s-sure the comet isn't wh-whats making things tense?" Coran asked.

 

It had been making everything around the Palace shift. Everyone was either running around in a panic or huddling in corners whispering about whatever theories had been concocted.

 

“She's afraid of it,” Nayni said. “She thinks it should be blown to pieces.”

 

“Are you afraid of it?” Coran asked.

 

Nayni didn't hesitate to respond.

 

"No, I think it's rather pretty actually," Nayni said. "It's nice looking out my window and seeing that rosy glow on the horizon. It's always there even when it's dark and cloudy."

 

She ran her finger along the smooth surface of the arm's casing. He imagined what it would feel like to have that finger tracing along the skin of his bare chest. Coran quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Coran made the final adjustments to the joint and sat back.

 

“It is r-rather b-beautiful,” Coran said.

 

Nayni seemed very pleased with his response. He knew she hadn't gotten the chance to see it up close. That sight had deeply shaken Zarkon and Honerva. He wondered if it would have the same effect on her.

 

She nearly jumped out of her seat when the door to his workshop opened again. Coran's heart skipped a beat. Alfor came around the shelf. Nayni and Coran sprung to their feet. Nayni bowed her head and curtsied. Even though Coran was in shambles he was still elated to see Alfor. He couldn't contain himself. He just couldn't stop smiling. The grin on Alfor's face made Coran's heart melt.

 

“Well, I see you've acquired an assistant,” Alfor teased.

 

This got Nayni a tad flustered. Alfor made everyone get flustered rather easily though.

 

“Oh, I'm afraid I haven't been much help,” Nayni said. “Not that Coran needs it anyway.”

 

Alfor approached his work table and was looking over the drone. His indigo eyes flickered over the curves of the drone's hull. He ran his fingers over the joints of the various components. He seemed deeply satisfied with Coran's work. The Royal Advisor smiled.

 

“I need to discuss some things with, Coran,” Alfor said. “But you're more than welcome to stay, _Nanny_.”

 

The use of Allura's nickname sent Nayni into a fit of giggling. She was already trying to slink away to the door.

 

"Oh no, you don't want me around," Nayni said. "I can't contribute much to all that talk of strategy and diplomacy and engineering."

 

Alfor's gaze flickered over to Coran. He had that hungry look in his eye again. Maybe it was for the best that Nayni was trying to make a departure. Coran could already feel his pulse quickening. There was definitely more to this visit than what it appeared to be. Alfor smiled at Nayni warmly and Coran thought he saw the faintest blush come to her pointed ears.

 

“You have plenty to say, Nayni, it's all right,” Alfor cooed.

 

She clammed up a bit. Nayni just shook her head and her brown curls swayed.

 

“I-I should really get back to Tomyko anyway,” Nayni pressed.

 

"I shan't keep you then," Alfor said.

 

She looked to Coran. She'd probably figured he rather spend some time alone with Alfor than with her. She always had his back when it came to this sort of thing. Nayni scampered out of the workshop. Coran could still smell the faint scent of her floral perfume in the air. It mingled with the musty smell of oil that was ever present in his workshop.

 

Alfor slowly paced around the work table. Coran listened to the sound of his boots as they scraped along the dusty floor. Alfor's hand brushed against the sleek surface of the drone but he kept his eyes locked on Coran. He felt rather vulnerable all covered in grease and smelling like a yelmore but his excitement was starting to make those self-doubts vanish.

 

“How close are you to finishing?” Alfor asked.

 

Coran's ear twitched and he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It sh-should b-be ready for l-launch by the morning,” Coran said.

 

A devious grin crept across Alfor's face. He stroked his silver goatee. The King took in the sight of Coran's lithe body in that dirty uniform. Coran already felt heat rushing to his cheeks and ears.

 

“You never disappoint me, Coran,” Alfor said. “Luralei and I can always rely on you.”

 

That meant so much to Coran. He always struggled with that. He always felt like a failure until Alfor or Luralei gave him some reassurance like this. He felt like they were the only people in the universe that truly believed in him.

 

“You did a splendid job planning that reception,” Alfor said.

 

He chuckled to himself.

 

“It did end rather _explosively_ too,” Alfor said.

 

Coran laughed. Alfor approached him with the grace of a sleek predator approaching its prey. Coran was giddy with anticipation.

 

"And now you've put this drone together so quickly," Alfor said. "Your dedication really touches me."

 

Coran had been devoted to Alfor ever since they were adolescent boys. Alfor had been generous enough to drag Coran along for all of his wild endeavors. He'd steal away with him during the night and Alfor would have his way with him. Alfor had been Coran's first. He'd been his first of everything. And he still loved him as much as he had the first time that the King had kissed him with those soft brown lips.

 

After his marriage to Luralei, that had carried on and the Queen hadn't seemed to care. It didn't take long for Coran to become enthralled with her. When she'd expressed interest in him, it had brought Coran more joy then he could bear. They didn't always have time for him but Coran always felt wanted by them. He didn't feel worthy of their affection but he cherished every touch and every whisper that happened in the dark. Of all the Alteans in the universe, they had chosen him to be a part of their lives.

 

Alfor ran his thumb along Coran's bottom lip and the Royal Advisor shuddered.

 

“I've been wanting to reward you,” Alfor said. “And Luralei had a rather brilliant suggestion.”

 

Being in his company was enough of a reward for Coran.

 

“Y-yes?” Coran said.

 

Alfor's devilish grin crept across his face. His eyes were so full of desire and hunger.

 

“The Queen has taken note of the way you----eye the Governess,” Alfor said.

 

Coran stiffened. How had he been looking at Nayni? He hadn't even though about it. Luralei was very perceptive. She'd always been able to point out things to Coran that he hadn't even realized himself.

 

“Why don't we bring her along for a night?” Alfor cooed. “Maybe have a nice intimate dinner. Then you can do whatever you want to her.”

 

Coran swallowed hard. His heart was racing even more quickly now. Alfor ran his hand along the length of Coran's abdomen and it came to rest just above his groin. Coran took in a sharp breath.

 

“How does that sound to you?” Alfor asked.

 

It sounded so nice. The images dancing through his head were unexpected but he wanted them to become real. He thought about how the fabric of her white and red uniform was always pulled so tightly across her ample bosom. He wanted to kiss her along the curve of that neck while Alfor whispered lurid things into his ear. Alfor slid his hand down Coran's pants. Coran had already grown stiff.

 

Alfor smirked.

 

“I suppose that is enough of an answer.” Alfor teased.

 

Alfor grabbed Coran by the back of his neck. Coran surrendered to his kiss. The King ran his fingers through Coran's red hair. He thrust his tongue into Coran's mouth and the Royal Advisor wallowed in the taste of his lover's kiss. Alfor shoved Coran up against a wall with such force that some of Coran's tools fell down and clattered to the floor.

 

Coran let out a desperate gasp as Alfor wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member. The blue markings on his cheeks were already pulsing with anticipation. Coran could feel Alfor's hot, damp breath on his neck as the King stroked his cock. Alfor chuckled as Coran squirmed to his touch.

 

“What would you do, Coran?” Alfor cooed. “Would you bend her over our bed and have her that way?”

 

Coran bit down on his bottom lip as Alfor quickened his pace. He gripped onto the King's shoulders and tried to hold back his whimpers.

 

“Or would you shove her head between Luralei's legs and watch her pleasure my wife?” Alfor hissed.

 

Sweat rolled down the side of Coran's face. He parted his lips and let out a tortured moan. His desperation was bringing Alfor a great deal of pleasure. He was already so close to climaxing. Alfor brought his lips to Coran's again. He kissed him with such a furious hunger. Coran's knees started to shake. Alfor brushed his lips along Coran's neck. He could hear the King's raspy breaths in his ear.

 

“It's okay, Coran,” Alfor said. “You earned this.”

 

Coran shuddered as Alfor tugged on his cock with more ferocity. Coran's head lulled back. He whimpered and cursed as he felt himself release to Alfor's touch. Alfor chuckled as Coran's muscles relaxed. He leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Alfor pulled his hand out of Coran's pants. He snatched one of the filthy rags from Coran's work table and wiped the Royal Advisor's remnants from his hand.

 

Coran's ears were still twitching. His heart was still pounding in his chest. Alfor tossed the dirty rag back onto the table. He looked Coran up and down and seemed very satisfied with the results of his games.

 

“So what shall I tell Luralei?” Alfor said. “She awaits your answer most eagerly.”

 

This had been a rather illuminating experience for Coran. The King and Queen had always been able to draw forth secrets from him that he had yet to accept. Coran's gaze fell to the ground.

 

"W-w-we can't," Coran said. "Th-that w-would be breaking their v-vows."

 

Alfor shrugged. He seemed disappointed with this.

 

“Coran, I'm going to give you some advice,” Alfor said.

 

Coran looked upon the King, his lover, with a great deal of curiosity.

 

“You have to take what you want from this life,” Alfor said. “Because no one is going to give it to you.”

 

Alfor sighed.

 

“But it's rather honorable of you to respect the boundaries of Nayni's marriage,” Alfor said.

 

He did seem genuinely proud of Coran for that. Even if that barrier hadn't been present, Coran didn't think he could even approach Nayni about this. He couldn't do such a thing on his own. Alfor had been the one to initiate things with Coran. It had been Alfor and Luralei that had brought him into their relationship. Coran never would've been brave enough to make these moves on his own. Maybe that was why Alfor had asked Nayni to stay. Maybe he was going to make this proposition to her himself.

 

Alfor patted Coran on the shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

“It's still a pity,” Alfor said. “But we'll find some other way to reward you.”

 

Coran wanted to tell Alfor he loved him as the King made his exit. He always wanted to say those words but he never did. He knew the King had to know. After all these deca-phoebs he had to. But Coran could never find the courage to tell it to him. He could never find the strength to look the King and Queen in the eye and tell them just how much they meant to him.

 

Coran was left with nothing but the silence of his workshop and the drone lying on the table before him. His sweat was drying on his skin and relieving the heat that still lingered after his encounter with the King. Coran staggered back to the work table. He plopped down on his stool and stared at the grease coated tools on the table. Coran reached for a wrench and started to make the final adjustments to the drone. Alfor had brought him some clarity but it would do little for him. He could do nothing to change the state of things.

 


	5. Half Discovered Places

Honerva leaned forward and a loose strand of her grey hair fell in her face. Her brows were furrowed in deep concentration. The section of Alfor's laboratory that she had taken over was kept neat and tidy. All of her notes and tools had a specific place on the sleek surface of her work table. She clutched a delicate probing tool between her fingers as she poked at the small violet barrier that surrounded the sample from the comet.

 

Coran's drone had worked. It had worked out much better than he had suspected. One of those supernatural tentacles had only snapped off one of its robotic appendages before it made its escape. That drone was currently quarantined behind a barrier too. When it had emerged from the crash site, it was covered in a thin film of some viscous material. It had been a color that none of them had ever seen before. This had deeply disturbed Honerva. She still took great efforts to avoid looking at it.

 

Alfor and Coran hovered near Honerva as she tested out the barrier. She prodded it and tiny violet sparks bounced off of the surface. She leaned back and her ear twitched. That woman was never truly satisfied with her work from what Coran could remember. It had seemed that this barrier would be sufficient enough for containing the comet and keeping out any unwanted visitors. Honerva wasn't willing to deploy it yet.

 

She wanted to see how those _things_ would react to it. They had only ever been able to provoke them to come out when they tried to invade the crater. Thus far, this sample of the comet hadn't produced any of them. Zarkon appeared to be rather impatient with his wife. Out of the four them, he was the most terrified by the comet. He'd been pushing to make a full version of the barrier and deploy it for a few quintants now. It only took a few quiet assurances from Honerva to ease his nerves.

 

Coran stared at the jagged hunk of rock. One small vein of that strange blue ore ran through the glistening black stone. It seemed so small and ordinary. If he'd seen it without having any context, he would've just found it to be a mildly interesting geological specimen. Just looking at it right now was making his spine tingle. It always made him feel strange and he couldn't explain why. Zarkon and Honerva had mentioned something similar happening to them. Except they knew very well how it made them feel. It frightened them.

 

He just felt drawn to it. Alfor did too. The King seemed even more enthralled by it than Coran was. Alfor hadn't spoken of it much in private. He treated the comet as if it were some secret lover that he was hiding from everyone. The comet was all Coran could talk about now. It was all he could really think about. So many other things had slipped his mind because of it. He'd forgotten about his other duties as Royal Advisor. Thankfully, Alfor and Luralei hadn't really taken issue with this.

 

Honerva pulled up a computer interface. The light of the violet screen illuminated the delicate features of her tan face. She scrolled through the same readings she'd already looked at over a hundred times at this point. She was a very thorough Alchemist. It was taking a drastic toll on the speed at which they were conducting their research. Her overzealous caution usually lead to some very heated arguments between Alfor and Zarkon. It had caused there to be a constant feeling of tension in the lab now.

 

"Are we to waste another week, Honerva, or are you finally satisfied?" Alfor sighed.

 

Honerva narrowed her eyes. She didn't tolerate Alfor's attitude very much. If she wasn't married to the supreme leader of the Galra she'd probably be in a prison cell by now. She wrinkled up her nose.

 

“We know it can keep things _out_ ,” Honerva said. “But I want to know what the barrier can keep contained.”

 

Alfor clenched his jaw.

 

“Maybe you should reach in there and see what you can stir up,” Alfor seethed.

 

Zarkon started for Alfor. Honerva held out her hand and stopped the massive Galra from charging at the King. Coran's pulse quickened. He'd fight to the death to protect Alfor. He would be nothing more then a piece of meat to slow someone down but he was willing to make that sacrifice. The situation had escalated rather quickly. That was becoming commonplace now. Coran started to back away. He just felt an instinctual need to be as far away as he could from Zarkon and be near his King.

 

Zarkon's nostrils flared. His golden eyes were wide with anger.

 

“If we didn't need to work together I'd have broken your arm by now,” Zarkon said.

 

Honerva sighed. She rubbed her temples as she spoke.

 

“How does sharing that tidbit help anyone?” Honerva said. “Just be calm.”

 

Zarkon shook his head. He didn't seem much more relaxed but he wasn't going to push the matter anymore. Alfor chuckled.

 

“You are such a fearsome warrior, my friend,” Alfor said. “I never imagined you to be the submissive type.”

 

Coran flinched. He was bracing himself for the sparks to fly. He rested his hand on the surface of the counter. He glanced over and looked at the sample of the comet slowly rotating around within the barrier. Zarkon leaned forward. Coran could practically count the purple hairs on his nose.

 

"If you think submitting to that woman is a weakness then you are mistaken," Zarkon seethed.

 

Alfor just laughed at the massive Galra. Their argument was reignited within an instant. Zarkon and Alfor were nose to nose. The King had a wicked smile on his face as he spewed insults at the Galra. Honerva was trying to pry them apart like an annoyed parent. Coran desperately hoped Alfor didn't start throwing things again. He knew if the King had his sword with him that he'd be brandishing it right now.

 

Alfor was never the type to take much ruggle from anyone but he'd never been this explosive. His moods had become rather unstable since the arrival of the comet. He watched the two leaders go at it. He was too sheepish to try and do anything. He just kept his back pressed against the edge of the counter. He fiddled with the end of his mustache nervously. His ear twitched with the ever-increasing volume of their argument.

 

Coran felt a strange sensation. It was as if some icy cold fluid was traveling up his back. When he felt along his backside it was perfectly dry. He heard something too. He didn't realize he'd actually heard anything at first due to all the ruckus going on. It sounded like someone was whispering in his ear. He could almost feel their breath tickling his earlobe. He couldn't understand what the words were and the voice sounded so unnatural.

 

Coran could recognize something in the quality of that voice though. It sounded like Mother. He could hear his sister, Alfor, and Luralei. He could even hear the sound of Nayni's voice. They were all melted together along with some unnaturally deep tone. They sounded as if they were lightyears away but right next to him at the same time. They just continued to spew the same steady stream of nonsense to him.

 

Honerva's eyes widened. Her face went pale and she pointed to the containment unit. Alfor and Zarkon looked at Coran. They fell silent. Zarkon's mouth fell open and a look of excitement spread across Alfor's face. Coran stiffened. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the comet sample.

 

A thick cloud of black smoke had filled the violet barrier to the point that he could barely make out the silhouette of the sample. Those slick tentacles with that unnatural hue were squirming along the interior. They were slithering and probing along the surface. It was if they were trying to wriggle their way out. They would retreat and then lash at the interior of the barrier again.

 

Coran watched them repeat this ritual over and over. The sound of the whispers was slowly starting to fade. The tentacles slowly started to disappear one by one. With each one that vanished the smoke in the containment unit dissipated just a little bit more. Within dobashes, it had all disappeared. All that remained within that violet barrier was the small hunk of black rock.

 

Coran flinched when he felt Alfor's firm grasp on his shoulder. The King had such a deeply satisfied smirk on his face. The man seemed to be glowing he was so pleased. He turned to Honerva, looking rather smug.

 

“It appears your barrier can keep things _in_ as well,” Alfor said.

 

Alfor looked to Zarkon and flashed a smile. It probably wasn't the best idea to tease an angry Galra but that had never stopped Alfor from doing it anyway. Honerva clung to Zarkon's side. She kept her gaze fixed on the containment unit. She clutched at her chest as she looked Coran up and down.

 

“We should deploy it as soon as possible,” Honerva stammered. “This is something that shouldn't be allowed to run wild.”

 

They may have all been staring at him, but Coran felt as if something was gazing at him from his backside. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. It wasn't a jarring feeling. He felt as if some old friend was hovering near him. He felt as if someone was trying to push him to something. What it was he could not comprehend.

 

From the way Alfor was looking at Coran, he must've felt it too. Either that or the King was hungry for his touch again.

 

“We'll get our engineers on it right away,” Alfor said. “Would you make the arrangements, Coran?”

 

Coran was already typing into his datapad. He scrolled through the schedule on the orange display and his heart sank a little. He'd missed quite a few of his appointments today. He was dobashes away from missing another one. Alfor hadn't seemed to mind but Coran worried that stance wouldn't remain for long. This comet had definitely become a priority for Alfor but Coran couldn't let the affairs of state fall to the wayside. Part of his job was taking care of those things so Alfor could work on whatever project he wanted to.

 

Honerva shifted on her feet. She was clinging to Zarkon's thick arm rather tightly.

 

“I'm afraid I'm not particularly interested in sticking around here,” Honerva confessed.

 

Alfor grinned. Coran was bracing himself for another cutting remark from the King but it would not come.

 

“Perhaps that's for the best,” Alfor said.

 

Zarkon clenched his jaw. He had always been the more level-headed of the two. He'd always been the one to find a nonviolent solution to things. He was always seeking the path that would lead to the least amount of destruction. This whole affair over the comet had been testing that man's patience though. Zarkon didn't acknowledge Alfor or Coran as he departed with his wife. His violet and yellow cape trailed behind him as he herded his wife out of the laboratory.

 

Alfor's indigo eyes gleamed as he looked the Royal Advisor up and down. The way the King was eyeing him had Coran seriously debating whether or not he even wanted to make it to his next appointment. Maybe the King was going to take him on this countertop right now. The evening vargas were creeping in and Coran would very much enjoy spending them with Alfor and Luralei. Alfor approached him. The King came so close to Coran that he could feel the hairs of his silver goatee brushing against the tip of his ear.

 

“You heard them didn't you?” Alfor asked.

 

Alfor had mentioned the whispers before. Coran hadn't forgotten.

 

“I d-did,” Coran said.

 

Saying it aloud made it feel that much more real. It hadn't been some sort of delusion. He'd actually heard them. He'd heard dozens of voices all saying the same thing in unison. He just couldn't understand what foreign and supernatural tongue they spoke. Alfor's gaze flickered over to the containment unit and the rotating rock sample within.

 

“We must find out what they're saying, Coran,” Alfor said. “They're the key to all of this. I can feel it.”

 

Coran felt that too. He couldn't explain where that instinct was coming from. He didn't have the slightest clue how they'd decipher this paranormal language. It sounded like nothing Coran had ever heard of. The Palace's translation program normally could just project the translated words right into their ears. If it was anything from within this universe that should've happened. It hadn't though. That program had access to the largest language index that was known to the Intergalactic Coalition. If it didn't know how to translate those words it might be impossible.

 

Alfor reached for Coran's datapad. He tilted it so he could look upon the orange display. Coran's heart started racing. He didn't want Alfor to see how much Coran had let his duties slip. He was already late for his weekly meeting with Nayni. They'd share cups of his favorite tea and catch up. Of all the things for Coran to miss, it would be perfectly fine if it was that appointment. Alfor just gazed up from the screen with a devilish grin on his face.

 

“You should get going,” Alfor said. “ I don't think you want to miss this meeting.”

 

Coran swallowed. Alfor had laced so much within that utterance. It was charged with such eroticism and smugness that Coran felt rather flustered. His ears twitched and he blushed. He'd thought Alfor had let this go. Maybe he had. Maybe he was just teasing the Royal Advisor. But that conversation they'd had in the workshop had crept back into his mind again. Alfor slid his hand down the length of Coran's back. He could feel the heat of the King's palm resting just above his rear end.

 

“Go on,” Alfor cooed.

 

Coran gulped as Alfor brushed past him. He had to take a moment to collect himself before he left. Alfor was very gifted at getting Coran flustered. In all honesty, he got many Alteans rather flustered. Coran made his way out of the laboratory. He walked briskly down the hallway as he typed up a quick message to Nayni on his datapad. After he informed him of his late departure he tucked the datapad back into his red coat.

 

He was actually surprised that she hadn't canceled herself. Whenever Tomyko was around she had a tendency to try and absorb every dobash she could with her wife. Though, Tomyko's visit had been extended indefinitely this time. The growing tension between Alfor and Zarkon might cut this cooperative research endeavor short though. As soon as they left, Tomyko would go with them. Her duty was to look after Honerva and Lotor. She was more of a Galran citizen than an Altean now.

 

Everytime Coran passed by a group of Alteans in the hall he flinched. He was always waiting for the barbs to come out of the shadows. After all these deca-phoebs he should've developed a thicker skin. It was humiliating to be a grown man and still so sensitive to the words that people whispered behind his back. Their eyes seemed to follow him everywhere. He always assumed the smirks on their faces were because they found him so pathetic that it was amusing.

 

He tried to keep his gaze focused on the polished tiles of the hallway. He started to quicken his pace down the corridor. He saw the familiar hem of Nayni's skirt come into view. He looked up and saw her peeking around the corner. She flashed him a warm smile. At least today she appeared to be truly happy.

 

"There's the gorgeous man!" Nayni chimed. "I thought I'd come meet you halfway."

 

He knew that nickname was just a platonic one but it was starting to develop a different connotation for him. Coran heard the guards behind him chuckling amongst themselves. Nayni either hadn't heard them or she was pretending she hadn't.

 

“Shall we?” Nayni said with a curtsy.

 

She looped her arm through Coran's and started to pull him away. Coran heard the guards snicker.

 

“There goes the two Palace whores,” the guard jested.

 

Nayni yanked Coran forward. She'd definitely heard that one. She kept walking forward with her head held high but her jaw was clenched. That smile was still plastered on her face but it was a fake one now. Coran had never heard Nayni be the topic of gossip before. Yes, she dressed rather provocatively but she was very amiable and chatty. He worried that their friendship was tarnishing her reputation. That was the last thing he wanted. They rounded a corner and Nayni loosened her grip on his arm.

 

She glanced up at him. He could tell she was fuming. The tips of her ears were red and her round olive cheeks were puffed out a bit.

 

“Those quiznacks deserve a good slap,” Nayni said under her breath.

 

Coran chuckled. Her smile was real this time. She let out a sigh as they made their way to his quarters through the winding Palace halls.

 

“One little dance with the Royal Advisor at a ball and suddenly you're bedding each other behind your wife's back,” Nayni sighed.

 

Coran's ear twitched. Nayni stiffened a bit. She was trying to pretend this didn't bother her but he knew better.

 

“Groggery forbid if Tomyko hear that gossip,” Nayni said. “Things are going marginally well I don't want it getting ruined.”

 

Any type of improvement was a good one. Nayni fiddled with the ruffles of her sleeves as Coran typed into the control panel. The doors to his quarters slid open.

 

“I just worry what will happen when she has to leave again,” Nayni said.

 

"Is-isn't that the st-story of our lives?" Coran said. "W-w-worrying all the t-time?"

 

She followed him into his dimly lit quarters. It was rather drab. It was a tad messy too. Coran usually got too wrapped up in whatever he was reading or researching to bother with cleaning. That was definitely the case this time. He cringed a bit when he looked at the small pile of dirty mugs that had accumulated on his end table. Nayni tiptoed over to his couch. She always walked around his living room as if it had small fire pits scattered around the floor. Except she was just dodging the random piles of books that he hadn't bothered to put back on the shelf.

 

She sat on the couch and patted her skirt. Coran crept back to his kitchenette. He was desperately hoping he had some kind of vessel to put their tea in or this would just be a very awkward chat. He groped around in his dusty cupboard. All he found was a tall glass and a chipped cup that he hadn't used in deca-phoebs. Coran went to work. He fumbled a little with the kettle and the teabags as he always did.

 

He peeked around the corner and watched Nayni flip through one of his dusty tomes. He had to concentrate a great deal as he carried the hot cups of tea over to the couch. He spilled a little bit on his hand and grimaced a little. Nayni smirked when she looked over the mismatched cups. Coran watched the pale blue fluid swirling around in his cup. He wasn't really sure why he bothered brewing cups for her. She barely ever drank it. He didn't think she was particularly fond of it but she never complained.

 

Coran traced his fingertip along the rim of the chipped cup.

 

“H-how is the Pr-princess?” Coran asked. “I-its been a w-w-while since I've seen her.”

 

He wondered how long it'd been since Alfor had spent more than a few dobashes with his daughter too.

 

“She picks up on things so quickly,” Nayni said. “I don't think it'll be long before I won't be able to help her with her studies.”

 

Nayni furrowed her brow.

 

“I can teach her how to dress and charm people with her smile,” Nayni confessed. “But I'm not smart enough to do much more than that for her.”

 

She let out a sigh and he tried not to stare at her bosom as it rose and fell. Coran took a sip from his cup. He burned his tongue a little but he tried to mask the pain from her.

 

“Th-thats no true,” Coran said. “Y-you're good at adapting, y-you have s-so much to sh-show her.”

 

Nayni looked down at her skirt. Coran thought she was blushing but he must have imagined it.

 

"I won't be training her to be the brilliant Alchemist that her father is," Nayni sighed. "But that was never in my job description anyway. I'm just a glorified babysitter."

 

This didn't seem to trouble her.

 

“I can't wait to see her grow into a woman,” Nayni said. “She's already so brilliant and bold. She's going to be the greatest leader that the universe has ever seen. I feel it.”

 

Nayni put Allura on a pedestal and she was still just a child. She always spoke of the Princess as if she wasn't worthy to be in the girl's presence.

 

“She'll be working in that lab with you and Alfor in no time,” Nayni teased.

 

Coran lit up at the mere mention of the laboratory. That comment filled his head with imaginations that warmed his heart. She leaned back on the couch and twirled one of her curls on her finger. She seemed to have read his mind.

 

“How is your little lab project going?” Nayni asked. “Well—at least what you're allowed to tell me.”

 

Coran couldn't help but smile. This is what made him feel useful. He was good at this. He was terrible at talking and explaining things to a big crowd but he could spend all quintant alone in that laboratory. He could spend his entire life alone in the archives and he'd be perfectly content. He spent a good chunk of his childhood curled up under the covers with a glow lamp and devouring books. He fiddled with the end of his mustache nervously.

 

Coran wasn't precisely sure what he was allowed to tell her but he couldn't see Alfor getting that cross with him. Nayni knew when to keep her mouth shut too. Coran's pulse quickened from the excitement of it all.

 

“The m-most r-remarkable thing h-happened today,” Coran said.

 

Nayni leaned forward. She was already very intrigued.

 

“The c-comet fr-fragment had this re-reaction,” Coran said. “Th-those appen-appendages I m-mentioned, sh-showed up a-again.”

 

“The big ones from the crater?” Nayni asked.

 

She seemed mildly alarmed. She probably thought those massive things had torn the lab apart. Coran shook his head and set down his cup of tea.

 

“N-no they w-w-were smaller,” Coran said.

 

He wanted to tell her how they appeared during Alfor and Zarkon's argument but he wasn't sure if that was appropriate to share. He was hesitant to tell her about the whispering too. She might think he was a madman. That was something she'd have to experience for herself.

 

“Th-they w-w-were trying to get out of the barrier,” Coran said. “Th-they c-couldn't though. And they j-just v-v-vanished.”

 

He hadn't noticed that his hands were trembling from the thrill of it. His eyes were wide and he was actually chuckling a bit it was so overwhelming. Nayni looked so enchanted by his story.

 

"I've n-never seen anything l-like this before," Coran said. "I've n-never h-heard of anything l-like this."

 

“Where do you think it came from?” Nayni asked.

 

That was the one question that had dominated all of this. He felt like they'd barely scratched the surface. Coran knew there was so much left to discover. It was tantalizing.

 

“I d-don't think it's fr-from here,” Coran said.

 

Nayni looked very confused.

 

"I th-think it c-came from something----outside o-of the known u-universe," Coran said.

 

Nayni parted her ruby lips and rested her fingertips on her chest. She looked a little frightened by this but she was hanging on his every word. He watched her stubby fingers run along the soft surface of her olive skin. He had to tear his gaze away.

 

“Th-theres s-so much w-w-we can learn from this,” Coran said. “Th-this could change everything w-w-we thought w-w-we knew about the u-universe.”

 

Nayni smirked.

 

"You're making reality shattering discoveries and I'm sitting here whining about being a nanny," Nayni said.

 

She leaned forward. She looked so excited and intrigued.

 

"I wish I could be there with you," Nayni said. "I wish I was smart enough to be in that lab and feel the thrill of every new discovery you make."

 

She sat back. A look of sadness danced across her violet eyes.

 

“That's a journey I can only dream of,” Nayni said.

 

She was full of such envy and longing. It was practically radiating off of her. His right ear twitched.

 

"M-maybe I can sh-show it to y-you," Coran said. "---the fr-fragment."

 

He could ask Alfor. What harm would it do?

 

“I don't want to get you in trouble,” Nayni said.

 

Coran didn't think it would be too much trouble. She'd just look at the black hunk of rock in that tiny containment unit. He wanted to see the look of enchantment on her face. He wanted to see her wide-eyed and smiling. He wanted to share that moment of excitement and wonder with her. The only other person that seemed to see the comet in such a way was Alfor. But Coran knew that if she got to see the comet up close, even just the fragment, that she'd appreciate it's majestic beauty. She hadn't even laid eyes on it but somehow she knew. She knew how he felt.

 


	6. Galra Dead, Details Later

Luralei's slender brown legs squirmed and the tips of her delicate toes curled. Coran pulled his face away from her sex and let out a gasp as Alfor thrust himself deeper into the Royal Advisor. Luralei grabbed Coran by the hair and shoved his face back between her legs. Her round lips pulled back in a smile. She ran her fingers through Coran's silken red hair and he shuddered. He could barely focus on pleasuring her anymore. Alfor's firm grip on his hips and aggressive thrusts were driving him wild. The scent and taste of Luralei's sex flooded his senses.

 

Luralei gingerly reached down and tilted his head up. His face was red and drenched in sweat. His eyes were full of a hungry desperation.

 

"Poor, Coran," Luralei giggled. "He's so close that he can hardly stand it anymore."

 

Alfor laughed and pumped into him with more vigor. Coran gripped onto the edge of the mattress and bit down on his bottom lip. Luralei rolled over and her long silver hair was clinging to every curve of her body. She sat up and was grinning with such delight. The pink markings that adorned her brown skin were practically sparkling. Coran looked into her beautiful indigo eyes. He was secretly pleading for her permission to let go. She ran her slender finger along the sharp angle of his jaw and he shuddered.

 

"It's okay," Luralei cooed.

 

Coran reached between his legs. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back mingling with Alfor's. Coran stroked himself at a desperate quick pace. He looked up into Luralei's eyes as he came closer to the brink. He could feel Alfor leaning over him. He felt the King's damp breath on the back of his neck. Coran whimpered and bit down on his lip. Luralei shook her head.

 

“Louder,” Luralei teased.

 

The blue markings that ran along his body started to pulse with light. Luralei's grin grew more wicked. With one final thrust from Alfor, Coran cried out. His muscles tensed as he released. Luralei giggled like a school girl. Alfor pulled out and Coran's legs trembled. He leaned onto the edge of the bed, panting, and drenched in sweat. Coran looked at Luralei splayed across the soft pink sheets. He could feel Alfor's remnants trickling down between his thighs.

 

Alfor looked down at the fiery-haired Advisor and winked.

 

“Don't worry, Coran, I'll finish her,” Alfor teased.

 

Coran watched the King climb into their bed. Luralei kissed her husband with tenderness. Alfor slid his hand betwixt her smooth brown legs. She parted her lips and let out a soft moan. Coran loved to watch them. He thrived on seeing that love radiating between them. _He was a part of that_. They'd found room in their bed and in their hearts for this pathetic wretch.

 

The buzzer to the front door rang out and Alfor let out a growl of frustration. Coran looked over his shoulder and his ear twitched.

 

“Just ignore it,” Alfor said.

 

Luralei gasped and squirmed as he worked his fingers between her slick folds. The buzzer kept ringing. The frequency with which it went off continued to increase. Luralei kicked her legs and her feet got tangled up in the pink sheets. The sound of the buzzer was making his ears hurt but Coran couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Luralei's chest rose and fell as she let out a desperate gasp. Her legs quivered and she cried out as she came. A grin spread across Alfor's face as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her sex.

 

The buzzer continued to blare. Alfor's gaze flickered over to Coran.

 

“Do you mind?” Alfor sighed.

 

Coran just nodded. He'd hoped he could wallow in the warmth of their embrace for a few more vargas but it appeared that was not what the universe intended for them this evening. The buzzer rang again and again as Coran pulled on his uniform. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. He wanted to make himself mildly presentable.

 

Coran was surprised they hadn't been interrupted earlier. The Palace engineers had been ordered to work on erecting the barrier as soon as possible. They'd been working quintant and night since that order was given. Coran assumed this late night visit was definitely due to a complication with that endeavor. Coran tugged on his red collar as he sped down the plush carpet that ran the length of the grand entryway to the King's private quarters. Every time the buzzer rang Coran's ears twitched.

 

He typed into the control panel by the large gilded, golden doors. They slid open. Coran was a bit taken aback to see Tomyko standing before him. Her red hair was a bit disheveled and she looked exhausted. She looked Coran up and down. He half expected her to say something cutting but she just clenched her jaw.

 

“There's been a--- _problem_ ,” Tomyko said. “Zarkon wants me to bring you and the King to the impact site right away.”

 

She looked shaken. Zarkon wouldn't have summoned Tomyko out of bed in the middle of the night for a mere inconvenience. The guards patrolling the rim of the crater must've come upon something very grim. Tomyko's eyes widened and she gave Coran a queer look.

 

“Are you just going to stand there? Or?” Tomyko snapped.

 

“Oh y-y-yes s-sorry,” Coran stammered.

 

He left her at the door and made his way back towards the bedroom. Tomyko wasn't exactly the most amiable person he'd ever met. He was also almost certain that she despised him for whatever reason. He stumbled down the hallway and into the bedroom. He felt guilty as he looked over his two lovers. He would've taken care of this issue himself if it wasn't clearly very pressing.

 

Luralei was sitting up in bed. She was running a brush through her luxurious long silver hair. The shade of it was a slightly pinker hue than Alfor's. The warm smile that she greeted Coran with made him melt. Alfor was hunched over the side of the bed. The rippling muscles beneath his rich brown skin were displayed ever so nicely. Coran twirled the end of his mustache nervously. The mood had already been killed but he wasn't very keen on ruining it further.

 

“A-Alfor, w-w-we're needed at the crater,” Coran stammered.

 

Alfor's ears perked up.

 

“What happened?” Alfor asked.

 

The King didn't sound frightened or alarmed. He just looked so intrigued.

 

“I d-don't know,” Coran said. “T-Tomyko is here to escort u-us.”

 

Alfor lept out of bed and started pulling on his pants. Luralei seemed a tad disappointed. She continued to brush her hair as she watched her husband get dressed. Coran didn't like to see her this way but even he had to admit he felt that same pull to the comet that Alfor obviously did. Alfor yanked on his red and white tunic. He ran his fingers through his silver hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Luralei seemed slightly wounded when he rushed his way out of the bedroom without giving her a kiss. He called for Coran and the Royal Advisor followed him.

 

Tomyko was always a stiff woman but when she was around Alfor this was amplified tenfold. It always appeared as if she were biting down on her tongue to restrain herself. Coran had never understood the immense fear she harbored for the King. Alfor was a protector. He looked out for the weak. He was relentless and merciless to anyone who had committed any wrongdoing. Why that terrified her was a mystery to him.

 

She kept her narrow violet eyes locked to the ground as she escorted them to the transport. Alfor found her silence to be more of a frustration than a sign of respect.

 

“Is there nothing you can tell me?” Alfor pressed. “What's happened?”

 

Tomyko clenched her fists.

 

"All I know is Zarkon sent for me and asked me to bring you two," Tomyko explained. "From the tone of his voice, I assumed it was rather bad."

 

Alfor's gaze flickered over to Coran. The King was very anxious to get to the crater now. Tomyko walked up to the sleek white transporter that had been hastily parked. She pulled open the side door and stood rigidly as she waited for Alfor to enter. The King climbed into the transporter. Tomyko shot Coran a cold look before he got in.

 

The ride to the crater was tense. The transporter was silent. Tomyko's delicate hands gripped onto the controls tightly. She didn't turn to speak to them even once. Alfor was unusually quiet too. He kept stroking his silver goatee. His eyes seemed to be aflame with curiosity. Coran had expected him to be more upset over being torn away from Luralei in the dark of the night like this. But he seemed so eager to drop everything and be near the comet again.

 

Soon the glittering towers of the Palace disappeared and were replaced by the rolling green hills of the countryside. The red glow off in the distance was drowning out the twinkling stars in the violet sky. The brightness of the glow grew more intense the closer they came to the crater. Tomyko seemed to get more uneasy over the course of the approach too. Nayni had said that Tomyko thought the comet was an abomination. Alfor gripped onto the sleek edge of his seat. Coran thought the King was sweating a bit too.

 

Tomyko hastily parked the transporter. The two Galra guards at the first parameter looked very shaken. Tomyko just nodded to them and they stepped aside. Coran could hear the two guards whispering amongst themselves. For once no one was gossiping about him. He couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. The pace at which Tomyko was leading them forward left the two guards out of earshot fairly quickly.

 

They went through checkpoint after checkpoint before they finally came upon the crater. Zarkon and Honerva were already there. A small cluster of Galra soldiers had gathered around. Honerva was struggling to keep them away from whatever it was they have huddled around. One of the Altean guards came sprinting up to Alfor. His violet eyes were wide and wild.

 

“Sir---sir, it's madness,” The guard stammered. “The Captain won't dismiss us but we have families---we can't stay here and get cut up too---please---”

 

Alfor growled. He shoved the guard aside and moved forward. Tomyko wrinkled up her nose in disgust. She was lucky that Alfor hadn't seen that. Alfor barked at the cluster of Galra and they parted ways. Coran and Tomyko followed Alfor through the crowd. Honerva was huddled over the corpse of a Galra soldier. When Tomyko's eyes fell upon him she went pale.

 

Tomyko turned away and retched. She gasped and heaved. She was trembling like a child. Honerva stepped away from the corpse. The massive Galra's face looked as if he was still alive. The expression on his face was one of pure terror. His golden eyes were wide open and his lips were parted as if he were still speaking. He looked like he had been shoved into a sleep chamber mid-sentence. His purple hair was tousled and sticking out in odd directions.

 

His body had been sliced at a diagonal. It was a clean cut. It looked as if it had been executed by the most precise of surgical lasers. One of his arms had been partially severed along with one of his legs and a portion of his hip. It reminded Coran of a cross section from an anatomy textbook. He could see every layer of bone and muscle. He could see the clumps of yellow fat that were layered beneath the thick purple skin and fur. Not a drop of blood was on the brown earth or upon his armor.

 

Zarkon was trying to comfort another of his soldiers. The smaller Galra was curled up on the ground and rocking back and forth. His eyes were wide and he kept shaking his head. His purple fur still bristled. Tomyko couldn't even look at the scene. She kept shaking with a hand over her mouth. Her gaze was locked to the tips of her boots. Honerva got to her feet. She looked upon the fallen Galra with a numb expression of sorrow.

 

The corner of Alfor's mouth twitched. Coran thought the King was trying to hold back a smile.

 

“What on Altea is this, Honerva?” Alfor pressed.

 

Coran's ear twitched. Honerva pursed her lips.

 

"We've been trying to figure that out since we got here," Honerva said. "The only witness was that cadet over there."

 

She gestured to the young Galra that was rocking back and forth. Coran could barely see his lips moving. He was murmuring and babbling incoherently. Zarkon had one of his massive clawed hands resting on the cadet's back. He was trying to reassure him like a parent calming a child who thought they'd seen a phantom in the dark. Honerva kneaded her hands together. She was starting to peel away the gloves that clad her slender hands.

 

"I've never seen anything like this," Honerva said. "He hasn't lost any blood. From an injury like that, it should be---everywhere."

 

Honerva took a deep breath. She was trying to hold back her own bile too.

 

“His body---it's like the rest of it is still attached but---” Honerva said. “Clearly it's not.”

 

Coran looked over the corpse. He could still see that the sacs of his lungs were inflated with air. He could see the partially digested food in his stomach. All of it remained stagnant and intact. It was like someone had slid a panel of glass over the exposed section of his body to observe his inner workings. Tomyko couldn't stop shaking. She wasn't even attempting to mask her fear. Coran should be feeling that disgust. He should be overwhelmed with that horror and nausea but he wasn't.

 

He wasn't sure if he was in shock. It was just so bizarre. It was the most freakish thing he had seen in his entire life. Alfor knelt down by the corpse. His eyes danced over every artery and body cavity. Coran was worried that the King was going to reach out and touch the Galra with his bare hands.

 

“He died shortly before we got here,” Honerva said.

 

Coran's ear twitched.

 

“H-he w-w-was alive?” Coran asked.

 

“That is what the witness claimed---” Honerva said.

 

She looked over at the traumatized Galra cadet. Coran focused on the delicate movements that his mouth was making. He tried to read the words that were coming from those thin purple lips. Coran went rigid. It looked like the Galra was just chanting "he was alive" over and over. Alfor's gaze narrowed. The cadet had now stolen his attention.

 

“You haven't gotten any more information out of him?” Alfor said.

 

“Since he's clearly upset, I thought it'd be best to give him some time before we interview him,” Honerva said.

 

Alfor shook his head. He got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his pants.

 

“We can't waste that much time,” Alfor snapped. “We need to talk to him now.”

 

Honerva looked disgusted with him.

 

"And we need to get this body back to the lab immediately," Alfor went on. "We need to take samples. We need to dissect it. There's so much information we can gather from it."

 

“ _It_?” Honerva snapped. “ _He_ has a name, _he_ has loved ones. Yes, we need to examine him but he deserves a proper funeral back on his homeworld.”

 

Alfor rolled his eyes.

 

“If we get caught up on those insipid emotional tethers then we will miss out on an opportunity to gain knowledge,” Alfor hissed.

 

“Honestly, Alfor!” Honerva said.

 

Zarkon sensed the growing tension and approached them. The Galra King locked eyes with Alfor. He was even baring his fangs a little bit.

 

“Is now really the best time for this, Alfor?” Zarkon said.

 

“When would be the best time?” Alfor teased. “Perhaps after brunch?”

 

The King smirked. Zarkon shook his head and clenched his fists. Alfor peeked over his shoulder at Coran. The Royal Advisor could see that familiar spark in his eye.

 

"Why don't you have a chat with that cadet, Coran?" Alfor said. "Maybe he'll respond better to someone who is more---- _soft-spoken_."

 

 

If anyone else had made that suggestion Coran would've been deeply wounded. The words still stung a bit but he knew Alfor didn't mean anything insulting by it. Coran's ear twitched as he looked at the Galra curled up on the dusty ground.

 

“Go on, Coran,” Alfor said. “Zarkon and I clearly have some things we need to sort out.”

 

The King flashed Zarkon a wink. The Galra didn't find this amusing in the slightest. Coran just nodded. He backed away from the three of them. Alfor was already pestering Honerva and Zarkon about what to do with the body. They were arguing in hushed tones but Coran didn't imagine that would last very long.

 

Coran knelt down by the cowering Galra. The young cadet had tucked his knees up to his chest. His lanky arms were wrapped around his body. He was clinging to himself desperately. His golden eyes grew even wider when he looked upon Coran. He stopped murmuring. His lips were barely parted as he stared at the Royal Advisor. Coran thought about maybe giving him a comforting hug but the Galra didn't seem like he wanted to be touched.

 

“H-hello,” Coran stammered.

 

He didn't have the slightest clue how to start this off.

 

"I-I'm C-Coran, Alfor's Ad-Advisor," Coran said. "Do you w-w-wanna talk?"

 

The Galra sprung for him. He grabbed Coran by the scarlet collar of his uniform. The muscles of his thick arms were twitching. Coran could feel his sharp claws digging into his skin.

 

“They called to him,” The cadet stammered. “They called to him and he followed.”

 

The cadet's left eye twitched. He leaned in so closely to Coran that the redhead could smell the Galra's last meal on his breath.

 

“Who-who called?” Coran asked.

 

The cadet looked to the crater. The red light lit up the scene as if it were the middle of the quintant.

 

“They took him,” The cadet said. “And when he came out---”

 

The Galra kept shaking his head. He tightened his grip and Coran heard the fabric of his uniform starting to tear. The Galra started rocking again. His eyes were darting all over the place. Coran awkwardly tried to pat him on the back.

 

"It's al-al-all right," Coran said. "It's d-done now."

 

The Galra shook his head with more vigor now.

 

“It's just starting,” The cadet said. “He said it's just starting. He said this is the beginning of the end. He said he saw it. He kept saying---”

 

The cadet looked up into Coran's eyes. It sent a chill down his spine.

 

“He h-heard v-v-voices?” Coran asked. “He u-understood them?”

 

Alfor, Honerva, and Zarkon were still arguing over how to handle the dead Galra's remains. That mutilated body was still lying, still as stone, on the ground. That look of pure primal fear was still on that frozen face. If what this cadet said was true, then that Galra had heard the whispers too. But he had understood them. He had heard something that Alfor and Coran hadn't been able to. He'd stepped foot in that crater. He had seen something so terrifying and unnatural. He had seen whatever ancient force had brought his life to an end.

 

The cadet tugged on Coran's collar. Coran's ears twitched as he looked over the young Galra.

 

“He kept saying--” The cadet murmured. “He kept saying they would start building _it_ soon.”

“ _I-it_?” Coran asked.

 

The cadet's golden eyes started to well up with tears again.

 

"He just started screaming. He wouldn't stop screaming and then he just---" the cadet said.

 

The Galra broke down. He buried his face in his hands. His loud sobs drowned out the sound of Alfor and Zarkon's argument. His guttural cries made it impossible for Coran to hear anything else going on around him. He couldn't hear the nervous chatter from the other guards. He couldn't hear the sound of boots shuffling along the ground. But that Galra had heard the whispering from the comet. He'd heard that melding of familiar voices with something old and powerful. That sound from another realm had quietly danced through his head. That subtle sound had lured him to his doom and to the font from which all the knowledge they desired spilt forth.

 

 


	7. A Stronger Suit

Even the warmth of Nayni's plump body could not lull Tomyko to sleep. She just couldn't erase that horrific image from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was that Galra's mutilated corpse. She felt bile creeping up her throat again. Tomyko shifted in their bed. She looked at Nayni sleeping peacefully. She was wrapped up in the sheets, so warm and content. Tomyko had thought this place hadn't been safe before but now all she wanted to do was run away with her wife. 

 

Tomyko knew that Zarkon would protect her. She knew that the Galra would shield Tomyko and Nayni from whatever wrath they'd incur from Alfor. As much as Tomyko wanted to heft Nayni up and carry her back to Daibazaal she didn't want it to go that way. She already felt like she'd been pushing Nayni away. She just didn't know how to break through to her anymore. Nayni was so naive. She just couldn't see Altea for what it was.

 

Tomyko reached over and ran her slender finger along the olive skin of Nayni's round cheek. Nayni had come so far in her life but she had so much to learn still. She'd grown up on a rural colony world. All she'd known was poverty. She'd had to fight to survive for her entire life. Tomyko didn't know much about Nayni's childhood but she knew it hadn't exactly been ideal. Her father had drank himself to an early grave and her mother had run off shortly after that. 

 

She wasn't sure how Nayni had ended up working at that bar. Tomyko just knew that as soon as she'd laid eyes on that voluptuous bubbly barmaid that she was going to marry her. She'd told Nayni all the tales of her travels in the Space Squad. She remembered that look of pure enchantment on that round face. Tomyko hadn't seen that look in so long. 

 

Maybe it was because she'd grown up in the gutters like that but Nayni was so attached to the capital now. Everything was so glamorous and clean. She had access to everything she could have ever wanted. Tomyko remembered how Nayni was so overwhelmed by how criminals were handled. Back on the colony world things had been so corrupt that it was near impossible to actually see justice play out. But on Altea, the Guardsmen kept order. Tomyko had come to realize that sense of “justice” was just as tainted and corrupt as what Nayni had witnessed back home.

 

She'd kept Nayni cooped up in their little house. She cooked and cleaned and always greeted Tomyko with that bright smile. Tomyko knew that she wasn't truly happy with that life though. After the shuttle crash, Tomyko had spent a few months on leave. She got to see first hand how unhappy Nayni was being a little house-spouse. Once she transferred into the Guard and got promoted, Tomyko put her name forward for the Governess position. 

 

That made Tomyko feel sick now. Nayni hadn't gotten that job on her own merit. She hadn't become Allura's caretaker because she possessed the knowledge or skills. She'd gotten that job simple because Tomyko knew who to talk to. It was the shining example of just how twisted everything was. There was some Altean walking around without an income because Tomyko had the connections and they didn't. 

 

It seemed so perfect at first. She got to be around Nayni all the time. She got to see her so happy and fulfilled. It all had started to disintegrate after Zarkon and Honerva got married and she was reassigned. Alfor had treated Tomyko like she was a gift. He acted as if she was some object that he could hand off. She wasn't a card or a bouquet of flowers. She was a person. 

 

She'd always had that lingering feeling that Altea wasn't right. She'd just been safe in her little bubble of power. Tomyko never thought how awful it was to flinch every time she saw even a picture of their King. Interacting with him in person was even more anxiety-inducing. 

 

Zarkon treated everyone as equals. The poorest rancher held the same value to him as the richest ore baron. The difference in their cultures had been a massive shock to her. The talks she'd had with Honerva only solidified her sentiments on Altea. Alfor's reign was not one of justice or compassion. He was power hungry and cruel. After that realization all Tomyko wanted was to get Nayni out of that wretched Palace. She wanted to show her wife what their lives should be like.

 

But Nayni just couldn't see it. Her life had already improved so much. She was living in the Palace. She was never cold or hungry anymore. She didn't see the corruption because it was so much more subtle than what she'd known. She was just so naive and sweet that she couldn't see Altea for what it was. 

 

Tomyko curled up against Nayni. She wrapped her arms around Nayni's soft plump waist. Tomyko hadn't been able to keep her temper in check since the crash. She'd remembered an Alchemist explaining it to her. There were some complexities to the neurological system that a healing pod just couldn't remedy. Her moods swung within a tik and for the most trivial of reasons. She knew it was taking a toll on their marriage. She just didn't know how to stop herself. She felt like she'd lost control of her own mind. 

 

The morning would be coming soon and Nayni would be off to her post. Tomyko would still be lying awake in their bed. Nayni had no idea how dire things had been and now there was this comet on top of all of it. That thing was haunted. It was the only explanation Tomyko could come up with. It was so twisted and evil that it couldn't possibly be the product of anything natural within the known universe. Let it take Altea. Tomyko just wanted to whisk her wife away before that monstrosity could get to her. 

 

Zarkon had given her the quintant. He'd seen how deeply the events of last night had troubled her. For such a massive intimidating looking Galra he was so gentle and kind. Tomyko wasn't very keen on staying home all quintant, alone with her thoughts. She stroked Nayni's thick brown hair. She wished she could make Nayni see it. She wished she could make her wife see that her beloved leader was actually vicious and controlling. But Nayni looked upon him like he was a god. 

 

Nayni's alarm went off. She squirmed and reached for the round red display of her clock. She was always up vargas before she needed to be. She needed that time to get herself done up like a Kandrical tart before she even dared set foot outside. Nayni sat up and yawned. She held up her stubby arms in the air as she stretched. She looked over at Tomyko and smiled warmly. 

 

“I'm sorry I woke you,” Nayni said.

 

Tomyko hadn't been able to sleep at all and that hadn't been on Nayni's account.

 

“It's fine,” Tomyko said.

 

Nayni planted a kiss on Tomyko's forehead and scampered off to the bathroom.

 

Tomyko didn't like to think about Nayni running around this Palace by herself with all that makeup and those revealing outfits. She had to get lonely when Tomyko wasn't around. And Nayni had a habit of flirting without even realizing she was doing it.

 

She especially didn't like thinking about that skittish, slimy little vermin, Coran. He'd probably eat a pile of ruggle if the King told him to do it. He wasn't naive like Nayni though. He willingly served those tyrants. From what Tomyko had heard he served them in every way imaginable. She just didn't trust him. Tomyko didn't have much evidence to support that feeling. Nayni spoke so highly of him and she knew that he meant quite a bit to her wife.

 

The white light of the morning was pouring through the windows now. Nayni was stuffing herself into her uniform. That didn't happen very often. The fact that her superiors let that slip only made Tomyko feel more uneasy. Even something as little as that could be held over her head later to exploit Nayni. Tomyko watched Nayni apply a vibrant shade of red lipstick. Nayni adjusted her brown curls and looked herself over in the mirror. 

 

“You look perfect, my love,” Tomyko said.

 

Nayni blushed.

 

Nayni didn't know what had happened last night. Tomyko had refused to tell her. Nayni knew she was lying when she said she just didn't feel well. She hated this. Nayni didn't like that she treated her like a child. She could handle these things. She wanted to be there for Tomyko. Nayni couldn't fulfill her duty as a partner in life if she couldn't be supportive when Tomyko was suffering.

 

Nayni tugged on the scarlet collar of her uniform. The only reason she was wearing this today was she'd gotten behind on her laundry. She'd been focusing so much on Tomyko that she'd let these things slip. Her wife was so stressed, Nayni felt for her but Tomyko wouldn't open up to her. She'd been holding her tongue lately. Nayni could still tell that same desire was within her. She still wanted Nayni to abandon everything she knew and run away with her to Daibazaal.

 

Nayni flashed Tomyko a smile. Her redheaded wife just responded with a half-hearted nod. 

 

“I'll be back this evening,” Nayni said. “If you need me just call.”

 

Again, nothing but a weak nod.

 

They were supposed to be equals but that's not how Nayni felt. She gathered up her things and departed from her quarters. She'd begun another quintant where she'd go around not knowing exactly what was going on in her wife's head. Another quintant where her spouse treated her like she was too delicate to handle the weight of what was going on around them. And if Nayni dared open her mouth to say otherwise Tomyko would just shut her down.

 

Walking the Palace halls lifted her spirits. It was so beautiful in the morning. The air was fresh and crisp. The servants and guards skittered about the halls as they readied for the quintant. The whole Palace seemed to sparkle like a perfectly cut gemstone in the morning light. Everything had its place and purpose. And if someone deviated from that balance they were taken care of. 

 

There had been a time when one of the Guardsmen had grabbed her inappropriately. Nayni had just quietly mentioned it to Coran. She'd never seen that guard again. Luralei had told her personally that she didn't need to worry about him anymore. His swift and just punishment had made her feel so safe. That lustful gluttonous scoundrel had thought he could get away with feeling up the Governess but the Crown had crushed him under it's bootheel without hesitation. 

 

Nayni stepped out through a grand archway into the main courtyard. This was a bit of a roundabout way to get to Alfor and Luralei's living quarters but its the route she took every morning. She loved looking at the emerald leaves swaying in the breeze and the small insects crawling around the white bark of the tree trunks. When the plants were in bloom, it was absolutely breathtaking. Usually, at this time of morning, there were only some gardeners puttering around in the courtyard. 

 

There were two well dressed Alteans. They were both clearly of the noble class. The older woman with silver hair and ivory pale skin looked rather grim. Her nose was wrinkled up. The deep creases in her skin only emphasized the grumpy expression on her face. Her companion looked just as displeased. His large hooked nose made him look like some predatory bird. He looked Nayni up and down. The smile he forced was awkward but he seemed more approachable.

 

“You there, girl,” He called.

 

Nayni put on her brightest smile and greeted him with a curtsy. 

 

“Yes, how can I be of service, good sir?” Nayni said.

 

He exchanged a look with his grim-looking partner. She traced her bony fingers along the elaborate gold chain around her neck. 

 

"We had an appointment with the Royal Advisor this morning," The noblewoman explained. 

 

Nayni's heart sank. She knew Coran had been out all night too. He'd had so much on his plate lately.

 

“Oh yes, I'm afraid he's rather busy so he sent me in his stead,” Nayni said.

 

It was a complete pile of ruggle. Her bright smile seemed to sell it though. They still seemed rather irritated. Nayni bowed with a great flourish and flashed them both a wink.

 

“If you'll just follow me, please,” Nayni said.

 

She started making her way up the grand staircase to the throne room. Nayni quickly pieced together a plan. She'd have them wait in that quaint little room that hung off of the throne room. The servants could bring them some fresh fruit for breakfast while she ran off to get Coran. 

 

She knew he'd be a mortified that he'd forgotten about this. But Nayni owed this to him. She owed so much to him. She had to slow her pace as the noblewoman staggered up the marble stairs. She braced herself on her hook-nosed companion. She looked so old Nayni thought the woman was going to fall over dead in a dobash. 

 

The guards at the top of the stairs looked Nayni up and down. She shot them a venomous glare before they even opened their filthy ruggling mouths. Nayni bowed as the massive gilded doors opened. She watched the two noblemen enter the enormous chamber. The towering vaulted ceilings were lit up by the elaborate chandeliers. The red banners with the royal sigil dangled from the ceiling. The plush scarlet rug made their footfalls barely audible. Nayni could see their reflections in the freshly polished marble floors. 

 

She led them past a set of ornately carved columns into that tiny little chamber. She'd lunched with little Allura and her mother there on a few occasions. It was small and pleasant. It had one of Nayni's favorite paintings hanging on the wall. It was a simple landscape with bright colors. She found it so terribly amusing because the artist was famous for his broodiness. She held open the door for their guests. 

 

"Just wait here, if you please," Nayni said. "It won't be a dobash longer, I promise." 

 

She'd probably have to make a run for it to keep that promise. Nayni locked eyes with one of the servant girls. She just nodded towards the chamber and the girl scuttled away. Nayni adjusted her hair as she quickly made her way across the throne room.

 

She went rigid when she saw Luralei and Allura emerge from the passage to their personal quarters. Now Nayni was the late one. She bowed. She was practically groveling. 

 

“Oh Nayni please,” Luralei chuckled. “There's no need.”

 

Nayni always got a little flustered around the Queen. She always looked so flawless. She knew exactly how to dress and she was so powerful. But she spoke with such gentleness. Nayni didn't think that woman possessed a mean bone in her entire body. Allura already scampered over to Nayni. She reached for Nayni's fingertips with her stubby little hands. 

 

“Let's go, Nanny, we're late,” Allura pressed.

 

She was so little but she acted as if she was grown like the rest of them. Nayni cringed. She didn't want to out Coran like this to the Queen but she wasn't sure how to get out of this one.

 

“Actually—I--” Nayni stammered.

 

“I saw, Nayni,” Luralei said.

 

Nayni's ears flushed.

 

“You're quite gifted at smoothing out troublesome situations,” Luralei said.

 

There was a twinkle in the Queen's eye. Her compliment meant more to Nayni then anything else in the universe. 

 

“Alfor and Coran have quite a bit to deal with now,” Luralei said. “I could use some extra hands to help me out with diplomatic endeavors.”

 

She wasn't really asking this. Nayni wasn't smart enough for such things. Allura tugged on Nayni's sleeve. She looked down at the little Princess. That little round brown face was full of sadness.

 

“But Allura--” Nayni said.

 

Luralei just flashed her brilliant smile.

 

"We'll discuss these options later," Luralei said. "But for now, I'll deal with our guests." 

 

Nayni felt so flustered she didn't even know what to say. She watched the statuesque Altean Queen waltz over to the room where Nayni had tucked away their guests. Allura was tugging on Nayni's sleeve with great vigor. The Princess seemed very concerned. Maybe she wasn't looking forward to another quintant in little Lotor's company. It had been driving the girl mad.

 

“Don't do it, Nanny,” Allura pleaded.

 

Nayni furrowed her brow. She leaned down and scooped up the Princess in her arms. The girl had been prone to bouts of melancholy but she seemed truly troubled this morning. 

 

“You don't want me helping your mother?” Nayni asked.

 

She carried Allura down the elaborate marble staircase to the courtyard. Allura was grasping onto her collar with her stubby little fingers.

 

“I never see Papa anymore and Mummy is always busy,” Allura said. “I don't want you busy too.”

 

Nayni thought her little Princess was going to cry. She knew the King and Queen were busy but she never thought they were _that_ busy. Nayni always saw them with Allura at meals. She saw them together at the start and the end of the quintant. They seemed to love her so dearly too.

 

Nayni set Allura down in the grass. Her bright wide eyes were downcast. Her little round lips were scrunched in a frown. Nayni took those tiny hands in hers.

 

“Mummy and Papa are very busy yes,” Nayni said. “They don't always have time for you but I know they love you very much, Lurie.”

 

Allura toyed with the hem of her skirt.

 

“But Papa doesn't take me for walks anymore and Mummy doesn't play with me as much,” Allura said.

 

Allura pouted.

 

“I have to play with stinky Lotor all quintant now too,” Allura said. “I don't like it. I liked things before. Why don't we just make it like before?”

 

There was no going back to the way things were before the comet. From everything Coran had told her, Altea would forever be changed. The universe would forever be changed.

 

“Life is about change, Princess,” Nayni said.

 

She knew that better than anyone.

 

“But I promise you the one thing that doesn't change is how much your mother and father love you,” Nayni assured.

 

Allura nodded.

 

“I know its hard to remember that sometimes,” Nayni said. “But all they want is to keep you safe. They just want whats best for you, Lurie. They love you unconditionally.”

 

Nayni believed this with every fiber of her being but her heart sank a bit. Nayni hadn't had parents like this. This little girl lived in a world of light and love. She envied her. Nayni had fought to get here. She shook off that dark thought and put that bright smile back on her face. She tucked one of Allura's silver curls behind her ear and playfully booped her on the nose.

 

“Besides, if I help out Mummy you'll get to be around her more too,” Nayni said.

 

It would honestly be a good learning opportunity for the Princess. A little smile crept across Allura's round cheeks. She was starting to warm up to the idea. It was still a tad frightening of a concept to Nayni. But Luralei wouldn't lie to her. If she really felt the way she did, maybe Nayni wasn't too stupid to handle those duties. The smile she had on her face wasn't fake anymore. If the Queen of Altea believed Nayni was capable then nothing else mattered. Nobody else's sentiments could sway her.

 


	8. If You Want A Rationale

Coran still felt exhausted from the previous events at the crater. He couldn't shake the image of the mutilated Galra from his mind. It wasn't because it had disturbed him. He was just overcome with an insatiable desire to know what had happened. All they had to go on was the vague terrified testimony of the other guard. Coran needed to know more. He needed to know the hows and the whys of it all. He wanted to know exactly what that Galra had seen in his last moments. But stepping into that crater would end his life. Coran wasn't willing to make that sacrifice just to satiate his curiosity. 

 

All Zarkon and Honerva seemed interested in was erecting that containment barrier before anything else could happen. Honerva was already discussing some type of helmet that might cancel out these supernatural voices that had lured that Galra to his doom. Coran knew she would be rather alarmed if she found out that Alfor had been hearing them too. She might not even let Alfor have a say in anything regarding the comet.

 

Coran looked down at his scarlet uniform. He hadn't buttoned it up properly and was trying to fix it as he made his way to Alfor's private office. The gossip and snickering that followed him everywhere seemed to actually be dying down a bit. There were much more interesting things to talk about now that the comet had arrived. Every quintant that situation was evolving and becoming more complex. With every bit of information they uncovered, they realized how much more they still needed to discover. 

 

Coran tried to rub out the old grease stain on his shirt. There really wasn't a point to it. Coran glanced nervously at the Alteans guarding the doors to Alfor's lab. He was half expecting them to make some backhanded comment. They just exchanged a smirk and stepped aside. The pageboy that had been sent to summon him had made it all sound rather urgent. Every time Alfor had summoned him recently had been over something urgent though. 

 

Coran thought Alfor would be doubled over his desk with his nose to the grindstone. This wasn't the case. There was only a single lamp on in the lab. All of the shutters were drawn. All of the tools were undisturbed. The polished white shelves didn't have a single thing out of place. There were no strange samples sitting in containment units on the countertops. It was an unusual sight. Alfor was just sitting behind his worktable. His hands folded on the surface. 

 

Alfor had a very satisfied smile on his face. Maybe this meeting wasn't necessarily going to be strictly business. Coran took his seat in the hover chair across from the King.

 

“I have a theory, Coran,” Alfor said.

 

Coran had a lot of theories about the comet too. He just didn't have the slightest clue how they were going to prove which ones were true.

 

“That comet--” Alfor said. “I believe it's opened a doorway to another place.”

 

“M-me t-too,” Coran said.

 

Coran had felt this way for a while. He felt more secure in his belief now that he knew Alfor shared the same opinion. Alfor held up his hand. His expression was much more stern now. The King's indigo eyes were narrowed. Even though Coran had seen that face so many times over the deca-phoebs, it sent a chill down his spine.

 

“This conversation we're having must never leave this office,” Alfor said. “Zarkon and Honerva aren't to hear a word of this. I don't want a single Galra to even get a whiff of this.”

 

Coran nodded. Zarkon and Honerva had been cooperating with their investigation but it had been clear from the very beginning that they had different goals then Alfor. The King leaned back in his chair.

 

"I have no idea where this rift it's opened up goes," Alfor went on. "But whatever lies on the other side holds a great deal of power."

 

A ravenous look came over Alfor's eyes. The smile on his face was the same one he made when he was thrusting himself into Coran. 

 

“If we just contain that crater, we'll be wasting so much potential,” Alfor said. “I can't allow that to happen, Coran. We can't let this opportunity slip through our fingers.”

 

Alfor was speaking as if Coran really had a stake in this. As much as Coran was thirsting for the answers behind all of this, he never thought he'd get to reap the benefits of them. He was just the Royal Advisor. He didn't have the social standing to expect any type of reward from this. At least nothing he could hold in his hands. Anytime he'd assisted Alfor in an endeavor like this, he'd been rewarded. But that was only from the realm of the physical. Not that Coran took very much issue with that. 

 

There was a glint in Alfor's eye.

 

“We need to find out everything we can,” Alfor said. “We need to understand what's hiding in that rift. We have to find some way to harness that power. Think of what we could do, Coran. With a power like that we could bring balance to the universe. We could bring our enemies to their knees.”

 

Right now it seemed like an impossible task. The things that came crawling out of that crater— _that rift_. They were of an ancient nature. Coran could feel it. They were dark and primal. The possibility of taming them seemed out of reach. 

 

"B-but h-how?" Coran asked. "The dr-drones w-w-we send r-rarely survive and the v-video feeds d-die ou-out before they r-reach the other side."

 

"That guard that went into the crater--" Alfor interjected. "He went to the other side and he came back alive."

 

That was true.

 

“You said he understood what those voices were saying too,” Alfor added.

 

That Galra had but the words he'd shared with his comrade didn't make any sense. Coran had only gotten a second-hand account of everything though. It still didn't make much sense to him. It had sounded like the babbling of a madman. Alfor seemed to sense Coran's doubts and he chuckled. He was feeling very smug about something. 

 

"That gave me a little idea," Alfor explained. "Maybe to truly understand them, someone must step into their realm. They must go to the other side. So we need to send in a living breathing person."

 

Alfor didn't seem very bothered by this notion at all. He was talking about sending someone to their death.

 

“B-but that G-Galra didn't s-survive f-for long,” Coran said.

 

A realization came to him. That guard had died so quickly. He'd barely had a chance to say anything. They'd have to send dozens of people to their death if they hoped to get a useful quantity of information. Coran's eyes widened. As desperately as Coran wanted these answers, he wasn't sure it was worth the cost.

 

Alfor leaned forward. He took Coran by the hand. The Royal Advisor looked down at the King's brown thumb running across his knuckles.

 

“You're a gentle soul, Coran,” Alfor cooed. “I knew you'd find this proposal to be troubling.”

 

Alfor gripped onto his hand more tightly.

 

"I felt that way too---at first," Alfor said. “But we have more than one opportunity here. We need to know what's on the other side of that rift and we have a dungeon full of scum that doesn't deserve to live." 

 

Coran stiffened. The look in Alfor's eye was so wicked.

 

“Even you can admit that some people should just be wiped from the face of existence,” Alfor said.

 

He felt some shame but Coran could think of a few. There had been a lordling that ran his mouth nonstop. He'd insulted Coran to his face without hesitation. His remarks had been very cutting. They'd troubled Coran for months. Coran wasn't his only target either. One quintant he'd been dumb enough to say something within earshot of Alfor. As far as Coran knew, that greasy faced lordling was still wallowing in his own filth in a dark cell. That Altean's legacy was one of torment and cruelty. Would the universe really miss him if he just vanished? 

 

Alfor ran his thumb along the curve of Coran's cheek.

 

“You've thought of someone, haven't you?” Alfor cooed.

 

Coran nodded. He felt a little nauseous. Alfor smiled.

 

“I d-don't kn-know,” Coran stammered.

 

"You must see it as an opportunity for them to redeem themselves," Alfor explained. "In death, they'll commit a selfless act that will better the entire Altean race." 

 

That spin on things made it more palatable but Coran still wasn't sure. The King hadn't hesitated to execute the true enemies of the Empire in the past. He didn't see why Alfor needed his approval now. 

 

“I need your help, Coran,” Alfor pressed. “I can't do this alone and if Zarkon finds out---”

 

Nothing good would come of it if Zarkon found out. If the Galra King even knew they were discussing this he'd be disgusted. It didn't seem like there was another way though. Coran had said himself that the drones weren't of much use. His had gotten that comet sample but its video feed had been cut off as soon as it had descended into the crater. Alfor tilted up Coran's face so he could look the Royal Advisor in the eye.

 

“Tell me who you thought of, Coran,” Alfor pressed.

 

Coran gulped.

 

“L-Lord D-D-Donnic,” Coran confessed.

 

Alfor pursed his lips. It was clear that the King recognized who that was and what crimes they'd committed.

 

“All that liar did was spew ruggle to slander the integrity of my Empire,” Alfor said. “He dared to question my decision to appoint you as my Advisor. He doesn't know you the way I do, Coran. He doesn't know how brilliant you are. An evil imbecile like that has no right to continue on.”

 

Coran's ears had flushed. Alfor had just called him brilliant. They were talking about murdering someone and Coran was blushing.

 

“Let his final words be ones that will actually help Altea,” Alfor hissed.

 

Alfor leaned back. Feeling the warmth of his hand slip away made Coran's heart sink. Alfor brushed a strand of silver hair away from his brown face.

 

"You can always choose someone else though if you don't think he deserves this," Alfor said. 

 

Coran's eyes widened.

 

“I c-can ch-choose?” Coran asked.

 

Coran looked down at the palms of his hands. Alfor was giving him all the power. Coran held so many lives in his hands. Everyone that had ever laughed at him now had to rely on him for their very existence. He could point a finger at anyone that had ever wronged him and Alfor would throw them into that rift. They would become a tool. All the power they thought they held over him would mean nothing. Coran felt so selfish for looking at it this way, but the idea of it all— _it was thrilling_. 

 

Alfor cracked a grin. Coran glanced up at his King. His heart was racing.

 

“Lord Donnic will do,” Coran said.

 

He hadn't stuttered. Coran held back a laugh. Alfor was smiling too.

 

"Meet me tomorrow night," Alfor said. "That's when we'll begin. This culling will bring us glory, Coran, I promise you that." 

 

Coran just nodded. In the span of dobashes he had felt like a new man. His hands were shaking. Alfor had always seen Coran for the man he could be. He trusted Coran alone with this task. It felt like electricity was coursing through his very veins. Coran had hesitated but that felt so pointless now. Alfor had shown him the light. The future felt so bright now. This was the start of something grand for the Royal Advisor.

 

* * *

 

Nayni's stomach was in knots. She'd been so excited by Luralei's proposal but the idea of telling Tomyko about it filled her with terror. This arrangement would help Allura spend more time with her mother. It was the perfect chance for that brilliant little girl to learn more about the matters of diplomacy. Nayni felt like she was ready for it too. That girl learned so quickly. She was so advanced for her age. She needed something like this to keep her interested. All of her books and lessons just seemed to bore Allura.

 

And still, Nayni was fearful. She knew Tomyko would hate this. She knew her wife would view this as some massive mistake. She could already hear what Tomyko would say. She'd say Nayni wasn't gifted with such things. She'd try to lay it out gently but Nayni knew what she would mean. She thought Nayni was stupid. But the Queen didn't feel that way. And Luralei wasn't capable of making a wrong decision. Nayni believed that to her core. 

 

She stared down at the red display of her datapad again. She'd messaged Coran earlier in the quintant and he had yet to respond. She needed to talk to him. She desperately needed to get all of these worries off her chest. She didn't feel wounded by his silence. He was so busy. The problems he was dealing with were so much more important than hers too. She leaned against the wall of the grand hallway. 

 

She watched the guards walk by. They looked her up and down as they always did. Everyone did. Everyone looked at her like she was a toy. She just kept staring at the display and hoping. She didn't want to go home yet. She didn't want to have another awkward conversation with Tomyko. Nayni didn't know how much longer she could hide this from her wife. It would have to come up at some point. She just didn't have the courage to face it yet.

 

The datapad chimed finally. Nayni's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but smile. She ran her thumb across the screen and opened Coran's message.

 

_Come to me._

 

Three little words and her heart was racing. He'd never been so blunt. It was rather shocking. Nayni scampered down the hall. She needed this so badly. He was always there. He always found the time. Sometimes she didn't think she deserved his friendship but it was what she thrived on. Princess Allura gave her a reason to get out of bed in the morning but he gave her the encouragement she needed to keep going. 

 

Nayni stopped in front of the door to his quarters. She whipped out her compact mirror from her satchel. She looked at her reflection. Her lipstick was a little smeared. She wiped away the stray streak of red with her pinky. _Perfect._ It didn't really matter with him but she still felt that compulsion to look flawless. 

 

Nayni typed into the control panel by his door. She expected him to answer but she was only met with static. The doors just slid open. This quintant was just getting queerer by the dobash. Nayni peeked inside. She felt like she was looking at a completely different man. Normally Coran was always stooped over. He always seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible so he could go unnoticed. But he was standing tall. Now that he wasn't hunched over the muscles of his broad shoulders were filling out his scarlet uniform so nicely.

 

He'd already brewed that bland tea of his. He was pouring a cup for her. Nayni crept into his quarters. She fiddled with her brown curls anxiously.

 

“Good evening, gorgeous man,” Nayni said.

 

Her voice wavered a bit. That was rather unexpected. Coran glanced over his shoulder and flashed her a silver grin. 

 

“N-Nayni, I-I'm s-sorry I g-got back to y-you so late,” Coran said. “I-I g-got caught up w-w-with Alfor.”

 

Nayni giggled. She imagined he had gotten quite caught up with Alfor. Hopefully, it hadn't just been strictly business. He probably needed that stress relief. 

 

"It's fine," Nayni said. "You've got bigger things to be concerned with than me." 

 

Coran gestured to the couch and Nayni took her seat. She stared at the steaming cup of tea. It barely possessed a scent but it was still familiar and comforting. Coran sat down right next to her. This was quite possibly the most shocking occurrence that had happened today. He was always so withdrawn. He did everything in his power to avoid physical contact. And here he was sitting next to her. 

 

“Y-you're v-v-very distraught,” Coran said. “Of c-course I'm c-concerned.”

 

He was her friend, it was a natural reaction but it still meant so much to her everytime he said it. She watched him take a sip of his tea. She watched the muscles of his neck bob as he gulped it down.

 

“I--” Nayni began.

 

She was flustered.

 

“I'm just terrified to tell Tomyko about Queen Luralei's offer,” Nayni said.

 

Coran didn't seem surprised.

 

“I want it. I want it so badly,” Nayni said. “But I know Tomyko will hate the idea. I know she doesn't think I could do it. And if she doesn't want me to do it---I don't know”

 

Nayni fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

 

"Things are going so well," Nayni said. "I don't want to ruin it. I don't want the arguing to start up again. I just keep playing out this conversation in my head and I just can't see it going well."

 

Nayni sighed. She felt like she was just going to keep ranting if she didn't take a breath. Coran rested a hand on her knee. Nayni's ruby red lips parted slightly in shock. He'd done it without a second thought.

It's not that she had a problem with it. She'd done the very same thing with friends before but it wasn't like him.

 

“W-w-well if it w-w-would make you happy, it sh-shoulder make her happy t-too,” Coran said.

 

It felt strange to have him look her in the eye. She felt like Coran was looking right through her.

 

“Wh-wh-why w-w-would she think you c-couldn't do it?” Coran pressed.

 

“Because I'm not very educated,” Nayni confessed.

 

She was slightly ashamed. She mentioned it to him before. She'd told him she was afraid of what would happen once Allura got into her teens and started learning about more advanced concepts. But diplomacy was so much more complicated than mathematics or spelling lessons. All Nayni had ever known was Alteans. She'd heard stories from the travelers back all those deca-phoebs ago at the tavern. Those bits and pieces couldn't help her very much now. That hadn't seemed to stop Luralei from believing in her though. 

 

Coran squeezed her knee and Nayni felt a shiver run down her spine.

 

“B-but you kn-know how to t-talk to people,” Coran said. “Y-you're charming. Th-that's what matters most. I c-could help y-you w-w-with the rest.”

 

Nayni knew he had an archive's worth of knowledge in that head of his. But she didn't know if he really had the time to spare.

 

“I can't take you away from your research though,” Nayni said. “You're already doing too much.”

 

“It w-w-would take me f-five dobashes to p-put together s-some notes for y-you,” Coran assured. “Y-you're capable of handling the r-rest. L-Luralei cl-clearly thinks so t-too.”

 

 

He seemed to believe in her too. The Queen of the Altean Empire believed in her. The Royal Advisor believed in her. But Nayni's wife didn't. Coran leaned in closer to her. She could smell the scent of that bland tea on his breath. She thought she was going to swoon.

 

“Y-you d-deserve this, N-Nayni,” Coran said. “Y-you c-can do it. D-don't be afraid.”

 

“But Tomyko---” Nayni said.

 

"L-let her y-yell," Coran said. "If she l-loves y-you she w-w-won't try to stop y-you." 

 

With Coran and Luralei at her back, could Tomyko even protest? She could blow her top. Tomyko could curse and throw a tantrum. Her words might sting but Luralei believed in her. Coran believed in her. He always had. Looking into his violet eyes was proving to be a bit too much right now. He looked at her for the person she was. He didn't gawk at her like she was a pinup model. She thought she was going to melt. 

 

“If-if y-you need me to be there wh-wh-when you tell her, I can be,” Coran offered.

 

Nayni took in a sharp breath. She reached for her cup of tea and sipped it nervously. Her hands were actually shaking. Oh Groggery, what had come over her? Nayni thought all she cared about was Luralei's view of her but his words had an unexpected effect on her. Coran had turned into her paladin in shining armor. Nayni smiled.

 

“After talking to you, I think I can brave my way through it,” Nayni said. “But I appreciate the offer. Truly.”

 

Arguing with Tomyko wasn't as terrifying as what she was feeling right now. She should've seen it coming. She'd felt something creeping up on her but she hadn't thought much of it. Nayni had just started calling him _gorgeous_ to boost his confidence but she did find him gorgeous. She had found him gorgeous. She looked over the lines of his face and the shape of his prominent nose. Nayni bit down on her bottom lip. Nayni wanted Coran to be more than just a friend. That realization made her feel such guilt. She could do nothing to erase those thoughts now though. It didn't matter. She could never taste his lips. She would never know what it would feel like to have his mustache brushing against the skin of her neck. It could never come to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive gap in updates. I hit a little wall where I knew what I wanted to happen but wasn't sure how to get from point A to point B. Also just---so many ideas for projects and stuff so I'm a little scatterbrained.


	9. The Meek Are Gonna Get What's Coming To Them

Nayni felt like her future was starting. She watched the servants gathered around Queen Luralei. She was clad in an elaborate white gown. The bodice clung to every curve of her slender body and the grand train was splayed out behind her like the petals of a lily. The pink lace and intricate gold embroidery made her look like a celestial goddess. 

 

Luralei was looking herself over in the mirror. She had the tiniest of smiles on her face. Even though the Queen was sparkling like a diamond, she still looked so humble and down to earth. Her sepia brown skin was so smooth and so flawless. Nayni could get lost in those indigo eyes of her too. She _was_ lost in them. 

 

Allura was reluctantly perched on a hover stool. The Princess did not seem to enjoy having the servants tugging on the hem of her skirt and adjusting her silver curls. Allura kept glancing over at Nayni. It seemed like the girl was silently pleading for Nayni to free her. She was such a pure and pretty little thing. That layers of pink silk and indigo lace brought out the color of her eyes and the markings on her cheeks. 

 

The original plan had been for Luralei to give this speech by herself. Her Scribes had put together a very informative script. Luralei was going to give the first official briefing on the comet to all of Altea. Her image would be transmitted across their homeworld and across the universe to every colony world. The aim of it was to calm all the hysteria that the comet had stirred up. 

 

Now they were going with Nayni's idea. If Luralei was supposed to be comforting the masses, having little Allura in her arms would project an aura of maternal authority and warmth. If the Queen had her daughter with her as she shared this news, then there was nothing to fear. The fact that these words could be spoken in front of a child was what would really sell the message to the people. 

 

Nayni could not begin to describe the way it felt when her suggestion brought a twinkle to Luralei's eye. The Queen had grinned and insisted that they go with it. That validation had taken her breath away. Luralei had actually thought one of Nayni's ideas was good. She believed in it enough to integrate it into her speech.

 

The most satisfying part of it though was giving Allura the chance to be by her mother's side. She could be around that powerful woman and bask in her strength. The Princess didn't seem to care too much for the idea right now but Nayni knew as soon as she was in her mother's arms that she would be smiling. 

 

Tomyko was going to be watching. That twinge of anxiety was tainting all of the excitement. Her wife had gone silent when Nayni had finally discussed these new duties with her. That was an awful sign. Nayni was used to Tomyko being angry. She knew how her voice grew hoarse as she yelled. Her tawny yellow-brown skin would redden and her eyes would widen. But when Tomyko just fell silent with that grim look on her face, Nayni knew she was truly upset. She'd hear about this later. Nayni knew it wouldn't be pretty.

 

A servant scampered into the dressing room. His ears were twitching. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it several times before he finally uttered a word.

 

"The broadcast begins in fifteen dobashes, my queen," He stammered. 

 

He flinched when she turned around. The Queen waved away all of her tailors, stylists, and servants and headed for the gilded doors. Nayni scuttled over to Allura and held out her chubby hand. She helped Allura hop down from the hover stool. They followed Luralei down the hall. The Scribes flocked around her as they went over the main talking points of her speech again. Nayni hunched over to whisper in the Princess's ear.

 

“You look like a Sky Nymph,” Nayni said.

 

A tiny smile crept across Allura's round face. Allura loved those old myths and bedtime stories. Nayni loved reading them to her. She loved the look of excitement in that little girl's eyes. The Governess felt like Allura would be just as legendary as those tales someday. It was just an instinct she could feel in her gut. Allura squeezed Nayni's hand. 

 

"Can I start a storm like a Sky Nymph?" Allura asked. 

 

She possessed a new bounce in her little steps.

 

“Best not to have more fiery rocks come falling from the sky, Lurie,” Nayni teased. “I think we've all had our fill of that.”

 

“But it sounds fun,” Allura said.

 

"At least wait until after your mother's speech," Nayni said. 

 

Allura seemed perfectly fine with this arrangement. Maybe they'd make a game of it later. Nayni was hoping that she'd be playing that with her mother too.

 

Luralei stopped before the entryway to the press hall. The Queen gave Allura one last check before she seemed satisfied with her daughter's appearance. Nayni watched Luralei scooped Allura up in her arms. Allura grasping at the pink lace. Luralei gingerly moved her little hand away.

 

“Don't touch that, dear,” Luralei cooed. “I can't have anything out of place. Just smile and be still.”

 

Allura furrowed her brow. Nayni flashed her a bright smile before they walked through the doors. Her stomach started to churn once the doors closed behind them. She wanted to watch this pan out. She knew Luralei could spin gold out of anything that was handed to her. But Nayni was still nervous to see how her little addition would pan out. She wanted the Queen's faith in her to be proven true. 

 

She groped around her pockets for her datapad but found nothing. She must've been too wrapped up with the Princess to have remembered to bring it with her. Nayni hefted up her skirt so she could run down the hallway more quickly. She saw two Guardsmen hovering around one of their own datapads. She could hear the faint sound of the Queen's voice coming out of its speakers.

 

Nayni put on that artificial smile and curtsied before them. They both seemed completely unimpressed with her. 

 

“Would you mind terribly if I watched too?” Nayni asked.

 

One of the guards just snorted.

 

“Do you think I'm going to let the Queen's whore touch my things?” The Guard sneered.

 

Nayni flipped her brown curls away from her round olive face. She kept that smile but her jaw was clenched. As much as Nayni loved the idea of getting to bed the Queen, she didn't think she was even on Luralei's radar. With Alfor and Coran courting her she was likely to be quite satisfied. Nayni didn't share a bed with Luralei and she doubted she'd ever become a part of their relationship. 

 

“Well, since I share a bed with her I could probably convince her to behead you,” Nayni said cheerily. “So let me see your datapad, you quiznack.”

 

His hand trembled as he held out the datapad. Nayni flashed him a bright smile and snatched it away from him. It was nice having this nasty gossip turn into a tool that she could exploit. She was looking so closely at the display that her nose could feel the faint static coming off of the surface.

 

Allura and Luralei looked flawless. They looked as if they had descended from the heavens to deliver a divine message. Just looking upon their faces made Nayni feel so full of warmth and hope. She already knew what Luralei was going to say but it was as if she'd never had these words fall upon her ears before. Nayni toyed with one of her umber curls as she watched the speech go on. Luralei delivered it with such a calm and comforting tone. She had even turned some of the sinister rumors and speculations into jokes. 

 

The crowd would laugh and cheer at all the right moments. It was like the Queen was a conductor at a grand orchestral performance. Luralei planted a kiss on Allura's cheek after the grand finale. The crowd erupted in jubilation. Luralei held up Allura's little hand and playfully waved it at the crowd. This caused an explosion of flashing lights as reporters desperately tried to capture the moment in a photograph. 

 

Nayni felt so proud. She felt proud of Allura. All she'd done was sit there and be cute but a lot of Alteans her age couldn't have done that. And she was already turning into a little diplomat. Nayni handed the datapad back to the Guard. 

 

“It appears you won't be executed _today_ ,” Nayni teased.

 

He didn't find that nearly as amusing as she did. Nayni scampered back to the other end of the hall. She met Luralei and Allura with a wide smile. Her violet eyes were twinkling with admiration. Luralei held out the Princess to Nayni as soon as they were out of view of the cameras. The Governess balanced little Allura in her arms as she followed the Queen back to her dressing room.

 

“It was wonderful, my queen,” Nayni said. “Not that it was a surprise---you're so gifted at oration.”

 

Luralei seemed to glide across the floor like an ethereal fog floating across the surface of the sea. The Guardsmen stiffened and saluted her as they passed by. That made Nayni feel rather smug. 

 

“You're too kind, Nayni,” Luralei said.

 

The servants opened the doors to her dressing room. Luralei paused. The smile she was giving to Nayni made the Governess swell with pride.

 

"We'll have to wait a bit to see the people's reaction to your little suggestion," Luralei said. "---but I suspect it was received just as we planned." 

 

Nayni thought she was going to cry. She held Allura more tightly and tried to stop herself from blushing furiously.

 

“I have quite a bit to discuss with the Scribes,” Luralei said. “Why don't you take Allura back to her quarters and get her changed?”

 

“Oh, yes, yes, yes of course,” Nayni said.

 

She watched Luralei enter her dressing room. Nayni felt like she was floating around in the upper atmosphere. She felt like she standing atop the highest peak on Altea. Her heart was racing. Her feet were walking down the hall but Nayni felt like they had a mind of their own. Her head was still back in the dressing room with the Queen. She still was so overwhelmed by the way Luralei had addressed her. 

Allura was toying with the ruffles of Nayni's collar. The Princess's touch was what sucked her back into the moment. Allura's eyes were locked on Nayni's round face. 

 

“Did you enjoy that, my pellaplum?” Nayni asked.

 

Allura nodded. Nayni wasn't very convinced. The Princess was pouting a bit.

 

"You looked so pretty out there," Nayni went on. "You and your mother made a good team. You'll be up there too one quintant. You'll be giving brilliant speeches to an adoring crowd too. Everyone will love you." 

 

Nayni playfully bopped her on the nose and Allura giggled.

 

"But I will always love you more than all of them combined," Nayni said. 

 

Allura reached up. She grasped one of Nayni's perfectly styled brown curls in her little hands. She ran her fingers through the thick strands and eyed the Governess very closely. Nayni just looked into her bright, wide indigo eyes and smiled.

 

* * *

 

The first one had been the hardest. Coran had felt such a thrill from the prospect of getting his revenge on Lord Donnic while he served his King. Once they had actually gotten to the dungeons he felt such dread. Donnic had been so oblivious. Alfor had lied to him. He'd told the lordling that if he helped them with this research that he would earn his freedom. That lie had gotten him to come quietly though. As much as it had filled Coran with guilt, it was a solid plan. It was logical and perfect. The less fuss that was made the better.

 

They had waited until the dead of night when the Altean guards were on duty. They dismissed them. Not much had come from Lord Donnic's trek into the rift. He had not crawled out of its fleshlike rim. One of those undulating tentacles had flung him back out. All that had remained of the lordling was half of his severed head. It had looked similar to that Galra. The cuts were clean. There was no blood spilled. There was just the look of pure terror on the half of his face that remained. 

 

So Coran had picked another prisoner. The second endeavor had been more fruitful. The Altean prisoner had still come out and babbling like a madman. But Coran recorded the words that he uttered. As the last shred of life drained from his twitching limbless body, Coran took note of every detail. 

 

He picked dozens. Some of them hadn't even resided in the dungeons. Coran looked at each and every person that surrounded them. It felt intoxicating. He possessed all this power. Alfor had given him this power and not a single other soul was aware of this. This was something that he shared with Alfor alone. When he met up with Nayni for tea and they complained about people, he took note of their names. He would lie awake in his bed and weigh the sins of the various offenders before he'd make his choice. 

 

Each time they sent an Altean into the rift they found out a bit more. All of them were fed the same lie that Donnic had. They were presented with their fictional or real crimes and entering the rift was their way out of it. At least they believed it was. It certainly freed them from this realm.

 

Everything that spilled forth from their mouths seemed to make no sense. It all seemed so unconnected. Alfor and Coran still hadn't figured out how they could understand the voices while they were in the rift but not while they were on the outside. They possessed pieces to this puzzle but they didn't know how to put them together. They couldn't begin to understand how.

 

With every new tidbit they got, a thousand more questions appeared. All of these questions were running wild in his head as they headed to the crater again. If just felt so routine now. He was always excited to hear whatever they had to say when they returned from the rift. The build-up of excitement and fear he used to feel was gone now though. The Altean in the backseat of the transport was actually one of the Guardsmen. 

 

Usually, Alfor was the one who toyed with them but it had been Coran this time. Alfor had asked him to do it. It seemed to have brought the King a great deal of joy. He'd been holding back laughter the whole time. Coran knew Alfor hadn't been mocking his stutter. The King would never do that. He seemed excited. Coran couldn't fully understand why but it felt so good that he didn't care. 

 

It felt good because this was the first offender Coran had chosen that hadn't done something to him. Nayni had bragged to him about a witty remark she'd made to a mouthy guard during Luralei's grand speech. As much as the Governess had giggled about their exchange, he could tell it bothered her. She wouldn't have brought it up if she'd hadn't been bothered by it.

 

It had taken a bit of effort but after some prodding, he'd found the quiznack. Now he was quivering in the backseat like a child that was about to receive a beating. Coran the weakling, the slow of tongue, the whore and the feeble was the intimidating one now. This stuttering and meek man who they had mocked and walked all over had turned the tables now. 

 

Coran brought the transporter to a stop near the rim of the crater. The sight of it had become so familiar now. It didn't matter how many times he looked upon it, he still felt that unexplainable pull towards it. He watched the red lightning dancing along the rim. It still looked like the fleshy slick lips of a living creature. The red glow still illuminated the black of night. The glittering comet still jutted out from the center. 

 

The massive violet barrier lit up the Guard's face. His eyes were still red and puffy from his hysterics. Dried snot was clinging to his top lip. They would pass through the decontamination area as they did every time and Coran would wipe the logs when they left. That look in the Guardsman's eye was making the edges of Coran's mouth curl up into a smile. That man was full of such regret. 

 

The Guard was terrified as Coran escorted him through the decontamination area. Alfor followed them like a silent predatory cat. Coran was normally the one that hung back. He would watch Alfor take the lead. He would encourage them and tell them that they were serving the Crown. That they were redeeming themselves. Coran believed he meant that. He believed it was true. But it took death to truly undo every wrong they had committed.

 

Maybe the dynamic had shifted because of the nature of this Guard's offense. Alfor knew Coran's reasons. As they emerged on the other side of the barrier those reasons seemed to vanish. His mindset shifted. He was thinking like a dedicated researcher again. He was soaking up every detail of the scene. He was observing the subtle changes in the crater. The strange static that seemed to cling to the air. The smell of something musty and damp like rotting logs. 

 

The Guard's eyes were darting all over the crater wildly. His pointed ears were twitching. Coran knew what he was hearing. The garbled jibberish of the whispers sounded so faint and distant to Coran. He knew Alfor heard it too. It must've sounded like a screaming mob to the Guardsman. Alfor rested his hand on the trembling Guard's shoulder.

 

“I know it's quite frightening up close,” Alfor said. “But you'll be aiding the Altean Empire.”

 

Coran looked into the Guard's eyes. His expression was stone cold.

 

“W-w-we could st-still throw y-you in the dungeons instead,” Coran said.

 

The Guard shuddered. He deserved that too. But his life would have so much more purpose this way. He'd be punished and provide them with more information. It would be satisfying to see him rotting away in a dark cell but this was the best course of action. With every Altean they sent into the rift, Coran believed in Alfor's rationale more and more.

 

The Guard stepped forward. He looked over the crater. He was dripping with sweat he was so frightened. His green hair was clinging to the pale skin of his forehead. He swallowed hard and gnawed on his bottom lip.

 

“I just walk in and walk out?” The Guard asked. “That's it?”

 

He might be crawling out. He might be tossed back out. He could even be spat back out. He might not even come back out. That had happened during one of their previous experiments. He certainly wasn't walking out on his own.

 

“Y-yes,” Coran said.

 

The Guard looked back at the crater. The icy wind was whipping through his green hair. Coran pulled out his datapad. His fingers hovered over the display. He was already typing in his observations. His fingers danced over the keys. The Guard moved forward. His steps were agonizingly slow. Some of the others had been this way. They would creep to the rim and those tentacles would draw them in. Some of them just ran in to push past their fear.

 

He crept up to the rim. The Guard's head drooped. Coran watched him take in a deep breath. Those tentacles with that strange otherworldly hue didn't appear this time. He just stepped in and was engulfed by that blinding light. The ground shook. Coran steadied himself. He'd gotten so used to this now. The patterns were fairly similar but each time there was a slight deviation. The red lightning shot up from the rim up into the air. It licked along the surface of the violet particle barrier. 

 

The sound of thousands of screaming voices erupted from the rift. It was an amalgamation of bestial roars and agonized cries. The sound was the purest incarnation of torture and pain he'd ever heard. They had never heard something like this. He felt his chest tightening as the fear took hold. He could feel that suffering. It was palpable. He looked to the King. Alfor's silver hair was tousled around his brown face in the roaring wind. His mouth hung open. He must feel it too. 

 

Coran's hands were trembling too much to take notes. It was terrifying but somewhere deep within him that curiosity kept his feet rooted to the ground. His heart was hammering in his chest but he could not bring himself to run. The earth shook with more violence. The squirming vestiges finally made their appearance. They sprung up from the rift. The red glow passed through their slick translucent flesh. Coran took a step back. They launched straight up into the air. As soon as their slender tips hit the barrier they recoiled. 

 

That was when the Guard returned. They saw his hand reaching up from the rim. It was shaking and pale. There wasn't a scuff or a tear on the red sleeve of his uniform. Once he pulled himself over the edge, they saw what had become of him. All that was left of him was that arm and his head. It looked as if something had cleanly sliced through his chest. The Guard was clawing at the dirt, trying to drag himself away. 

 

Coran and Alfor started for him. Coran looked over the gaping wound. He could still see the Guard's heart beating furiously. He could see the violet blood coursing through his veins. This was always the same. That clean cut, the organs still operating as if nothing had happened, and that same mad look in the eye. That same look of pure fear plastered to that face.

 

Alfor pinned the Guard to the ground. There wasn't enough of him left for the man to put up a fight. The Guard was staring at Coran. This shocked him. He was ready to see those eyes darting around the scene wildly. That's how it had always gone. They looked panicked and wild and didn't seem to be able to focus. But this Guard was staring right at him. He was looking over his prominent nose and the curve of his mustache. 

 

The Guard reached for him. Coran could already see the life slipping away from him. Alfor shook the remnants of the man.

 

“Speak! Speak you quiznack!” Alfor roared.

 

The Guard's lips trembled. The edges of his mouth twitched. He wouldn't tear his gaze away from the Royal Advisor.

 

“ _C-Coran, no_ ,” The Guard murmured.

 

The Guard's ears twitched as if he was listening to something. Alfor's eyes were wide with anger and desperation. 

 

The Guard just started screaming. He thrashed his arm and the remnants of his torso jerked back and forth. His cries were full of such pain. They sounded so tortured. Tears were streaming down his face. He was clawing at the air. It was as if he was trying to dig his way out. He was trying to reach for anything to pull him out. He started to gag and choke. He kept calling out Coran's name. His voice was growing hoarse as his pleas grew more and more desperate.

 

He fell limp. His head lulled to the side. The look of pure, primal fear was still in his eyes. There was no life behind them now. His periwinkle eyes were staring right at Coran. Even though he had slipped away, there was something familiar to them. Coran's ear twitched. It was an absurd notion but he felt as if he'd witnessed this scene before. Coran knew he hadn't though. He'd never seen this. He'd never seen the rift behave this way but he couldn't shake that feeling.

 


	10. With Sweet Understanding

Another late night of staring at his notes and nothing coming together. Coran had put together a timeline of each experiment they'd run on the rift. He'd played the recordings on loop and toyed with the audio files so he could hear every sound that might matter. He made the voices of their victims clearer. He isolated the various supernatural noises that came from the rift. He had every single recording ingrained in his memory now. He'd memorized all of his notes. And every night still nothing came to him. 

 

His personal datapad chimed. He hoped to Groggery it wasn't Alfor asking for some kind of revelation again. He had nothing to give. Coran was relieved to see it was just Nayni again. She'd been coming by every quintant to force some kind of meal upon him. She asked him questions about the rift too but there wasn't much he thought he could tell her. 

 

Coran was stooped upon a stool as he was hunched over his desk. His workshop had turned into a miniature laboratory of his very own. He hadn't touched any of his tools or pet projects in quite a while. All that had been sprawled out on his work table were datapads and piles of notes. His mad scribbling had completely taken over a surface that was normally covered with half-constructed drones and greasy tools. 

 

His eyes felt dry and heavy from exhaustion. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for a solid five vargas straight. Coran was so consumed by a need to know about that rift that he didn't care. He kept going until his body wouldn't allow him to go anymore. He was finding it a bit harder to concentrate lately though. Alfor was denying him his touch until Coran made some kind of progress. It was a tortuous little game. Even Luralei was turning him away and Coran didn't think she had the slightest clue as to what he and Alfor were up to. 

 

He heard the sound of the workshop door sliding open. Coran didn't know if he could handle that pair of bosoms stuffed into another tight bodice today. Alfor had been driving him mad. Even the most benign things would get him hot and bothered because of it. Nayni came strutting in. She had that same package. A cumberpod and sweetbean paste sandwich wrapped in clean white paper. She had a bottle of nunvil with her this time too. Either she had a horrible quintant or she knew just how tense he was. 

 

There was something off about her tonight. She wasn't humming a cheerful tune. Nayni didn't greet him with that stupid nickname she'd assigned to him. Nayni struggled with her stubby limbs to climb up onto the stool next to him. She held out the sandwich and he took it from her hand. His ear twitched nervously as he pulled off the wrapper. Nayni smiled at him.

 

“What the matter?” Nayni asked.

 

Coran shook his head.

 

“I-I j-just can't p-piece it all together,” Coran said.

 

She knew he was studying notes. She just didn't know what was _in_ those notes. Coran had kept his promise to Alfor. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone about the Alteans they'd been throwing into the rift. 

 

“I f-feel like I'm g-going in circles,” Coran said.

 

Nayni nodded. She yanked the cork out from the bottle of nunvil. His nose instantly filled with the strong chemical stench. Nayni gripped her thick fingers around the neck of the bottle. Her eyes flickered over the notes spread out across the table.

 

“Perhaps you should toss another cretin into the crater?” Nayni said.

 

She took a swig of the nunvil and set the bottle down on the table. Coran's mouth hung open. He felt like his throat was closing up and this heart had fallen through the floor. _Had he let too much slip?_ He'd been so careful. She'd never looked at his notes. She'd been too polite to do that after Coran asked her not to. His hand was trembling as he held onto the sandwich. He stared at the stray green crumbs that were clinging to the paper. 

 

Nayni seemed perfectly calm. She brushed out the wrinkles from her skirt and still had that smile on her face. She casually held out the bottle of nunvil to him. Coran felt the cool glass against his palm. He stared down at the thick blue liquid. 

 

“Did you think I would not notice that every quiznack that treated you like ruggle was vanishing?” Nayni said.

 

Coran felt dizzy.

 

"The last one that disappeared confirmed it," Nayni said. "The quintant after I told you about that rugglehead of a guard, he's suddenly gone missing." 

 

She straightened out the delicate white lace at the end of her sleeve.

 

"Now, you told me you'd been sending probes in. _That was clearly a lie_ ," Nayni said. "I haven't seen any probes sitting around in your shop. You'd also made it pretty clear that those drones didn't find much yet, you've been making some progress. And you've been gathering new data." 

 

Coran thought he was going to retch all over the table. What if she'd told someone already? What if she'd told Tomyko? Oh Groggery, if she'd told Tomyko it was all over. Zarkon would snap over this. But Zarkon's reaction didn't scare him nearly as much as what Alfor might do.

 

Nayni reached over. He felt the soft touch of her fingertips under his chin. She tilted his head up. Coran was trembling. He was expecting to see disgust in her eyes but she still had that smile on her face.

 

“I'm a little wounded that you lied to me,” Nayni said.

 

“I-I'm s-sorry,” Coran stammered.

 

An apology was not going to remedy this disaster but he felt compelled to. He brought the bottle of nunvil to his lips. He took a sip. The bitter liquid rolled down his throat. He felt that familiar numbing sensation roll over his tongue. 

 

“W-w-we didn't have another op-option,” Coran said. “It w-w-was the only w-w-way w-w-we could think of t-to find ou-out more. W-w-we had to f-find ou-out more, N-Nayni. And I-I thought if-if I us-used scum like that---”

 

She just listened to him intently.

 

“I d-did it for the Empire,” Coran said. “And---”

 

“--and who is going to miss those piles of bovidae dung anyway?” Nayni finished.

 

He watched her slip the bottle from betwixt his fingers. She took a tiny sip and handed it back to him. Nayni stared off into space. Her eyes glazed over as she toyed with one of her brown tresses.

 

“Nobody ever was kind to me. My mother abandoned me when I was a babe and my father was a poor drunkard,” Nayni said. “Tomyko was the first person to show me any compassion and even she started barking orders at me. She thinks I'm an idiot.”

 

Nayni was swinging her legs back and forth like a child that was in a chair that was too big for them. 

 

“Then I came here,” Nayni said. “And I finally felt like I was worth something. I didn't feel like some tavern wench that's only good qualities were between her legs. Coming to the Palace was like coming home---there were still plenty of ruggleheads though.”

 

She chuckled and he found himself easing up a bit.

 

“People were especially cruel to my gorgeous best friend,” Nayni said.

 

She was choking up a bit. Nayni bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

 

“I would burn that whole colony I came from too if I had the chance.” Nayni said. “This universe is filled with plenty of monsters that don't deserve to exist. So, I think they got what's coming to them. That's honestly how I feel. ”

 

She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

 

"I'd do it in a heartbeat, whether it bettered the Empire or not," Nayni confessed.

 

Nayni let out a sigh.

 

“I know I should be upset. I should be horrified and distraught,” Nayni said. “But I'm actually---proud of you.”

 

Coran froze. She had a faraway look in her eye. She seemed like she was little frightened by her own feelings.

 

"Alfor's always been so swift to dole out justice," Nayni said. "And now it appears you've both come up with a way to make use of those deplorables." 

 

Coran felt his chest tightening. She saw it the way he did. She'd strung together all of the rumors around her with what he had told her and found the truth. 

 

“Don't worry,” Nayni said cheerily. “I haven't told a soul.”

 

She patted him on the knee and smiled. All of his panic washed away. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about that. Coran was a tad shocked when he realized he expected her to understand. She always understood. And he knew about that pent-up hatred that she'd been harboring for deca-phoebs too. He'd been trying to smother it every quintant that he crawled out of bed. He'd taken shelter in the arms of Luralei and Alfor but Nayni didn't have that. She faced it on two fronts. She'd dealt with it at home and out in the world. 

 

Neither of them had too many people in the universe that believed in them. They had to be there for each other. They had to help build each other back up after a lifetime of being torn down. She wasn't just a delicate pretty flower. He wasn't just a man with a stutter. She'd seen in him what Alfor had. And Coran had seen traits in Nayni that Tomyko never seemed to notice.

 

Nayni rested her hand on his thigh. That little touch made his flesh erupt with goosebumps. 

 

“I've been thinking so much since I figured this out,” Nayni said. “If you're standing up for yourself---I can too.”

 

Her smile widened and she seemed to be glowing.

 

“If Tomyko asks me to leave Altea again---I'm going to tell her to quiznack off,” Nayni said. “If she really loves me she won't fight me on it anymore.”

 

She seemed both excited and terrified by the idea.

 

“Y-you sh-should,” Coran said. “Y-you deserve to b-be happy.”

 

“ _We_ deserve to be happy,” Nayni said.

 

There was almost an electricity in the air. He felt such a rush. He didn't want to eat that stupid sandwich or down another swig of nunvil. She'd been brave enough to share the ugly truth with him without any judgment or fear. 

 

“M-Mother always t-told m-me I w-w-wouldn't get this far,” Coran said.

 

The only other people that had heard this tale were Alfor and Luralei.

 

"I w-w-was the first b-born," Coran explained. "I w-w-was supposed to become R-Royal Advisor but because of m-my st-stutter she w-w-wanted my little sister to instead." 

 

He could still hear her voice taunting him in his head. Her words constantly tearing him down and picking him apart.

 

"C-Corra w-w-was smarter. C-Corra w-w-was everything I w-w-wasn't," Coran said. "I w-w-was stupid and w-w-worthless because of the w-w-way I t-talked." 

 

He remembered hiding in his closet, curled up in a ball, as he cried to himself. He'd coat his face in snot and tears. He'd cry until his eyes were so swollen that it hurt to close them. Coran would wipe all that filth away on his sleeve and come crawling out of that hole. No amount of pretending ever prepared him to face his next emotional beating. It hadn't mattered how much work he put in. It didn't matter what marks he'd gotten at school or that he'd graduated at the top of his class. Corra was the golden child and no matter what he did she always would be. 

 

“Al-Alfor t-told me n-none of that was true,” Coran said. “And e-even though I w-w-washed out of the Space Sq-Squad he still made me Ad-Advisor.”

 

He hadn't even gotten past boot camp. The recruits had ganged up on him so quickly. They'd made the same venomous comments his mother had. The officer that kicked him out said it was an act of mercy. When Alfor had appointed him anyway, his mother had been furious. Her face had turned as red as her hair and she'd screamed at him until her voice gave out. She'd planted her final seed of doubt that quintant. She'd told him the only reason he was Royal Advisor was because Alfor enjoyed bedding him. That was the last time he'd spoken to Corra or his mother. All he knew was that they had run off to some colony world in a remote sector. 

 

Coran still had spent all those deca-phoebs thinking his mother might be right. Maybe he was only where he was today because Alfor had a soft spot for him. He'd thought about stepping down so many times but he loved Alfor so deeply that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Alfor and Luralei's voices were in the minority. He was assaulted every quintant with the savage gossip of everyone around him. 

 

Nayni took him by the hand. Her touch was like a fire.

 

“Alfor's right,” Nayni said.

 

The edges of her lips curled up into a smile. 

 

"The only Altean that's smarter than him is you," Nayni said. 

 

That was very bold of her. People had made subtler digs than that and been thrown in a dungeon. His hands had finally stopped shaking. She reached up a tucked a stray red hair behind his ear. It twitched and he chuckled nervously. He felt like they were on the precipice of something. He just didn't know how to take that leap. He didn't know if they should. 

 

"I believe in you too. I always will," Nayni said. "Life is always changing and we never know whats going to come next---I mean who would've thought that the docile Royal Advisor would be getting his vengeance on everyone who ever wronged him?"

 

She giggled as if Coran was just pulling pranks on them. He was tossing people into an inter-dimensional rift where they met a very brutal end. It was twisted that he used them as tools for his research but somewhere deep within him, it felt so satisfying. Nayni squeezed his hand. 

 

“I'm always going to be here. That's never going to change,” Nayni said.

 

Alfor and Luralei had always been there. He thought for most of his life now that they would be the only ones. And now Nayni was a part of that. They had been the only people to be a stable entity. Babies had been born, alliances had been forged and broken, the sky had literally fallen and torn open a hole in the earth but they were still there. They'd stood by his side and opened up a whole new world to him. 

 

Coran's lips parted. His heart began racing. He frantically looked over all of the notes spread out before him. He flipped through the crinkled sheets of paper. A smile crept across his face. They'd sent dozens of scum into that rift and none of them had come back in one piece. Each time they sent someone in, something different happened. But two things had remained the same. The Alteans would always return incomplete and undone. The towering, jagged comet was jutting out of that portal to another world completely intact. 

 

It was so obvious to him now. He felt like a fool for how long it took him to figure it out.

 

“N-Nayni,” Coran stammered. “I'm s-sorry but I m-must get to Alfor.”

 

Her ears perked up.

 

“I've got it, Nayni,” Coran said. “I have to tell him.”

 

Her plump lips parted as she smiled. He hadn't stuttered again and he'd barely noticed. If felt so strange and foreign for the words to just come like that.

 

“I h-have to g-go,” Coran said. “C-can y-you l-lock up for me?”

 

Nayni just nodded. Coran lept to his feet and tried to straighten out his disheveled uniform. He gathered up his notes and his datapad. He stuffed the crumpled mess into his satchel frantically. Nayni was giggling as she watched him. She'd just found out that he'd been systematically tossing Altean prisoners into a rift with Alfor and she was giggling. Maybe they both had snapped from all the deca-phoebs of ruggle they'd endured. But Coran was perfectly fine with the prospect of going mad with her.

 

He clutched the overstuffed satchel in his hand. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. After their talk, he could've held her the whole night long but he was too anxious to get to Alfor. She set him free and he scrambled towards the door. He hesitated before he left. His hand hovered over the control panel on the wall.

 

“Th-thank y-you,” Coran said. “For st-standing beside me all these d-deca-phoebs.”

 

Nayni's face was flushed and she looked like she was holding back tears.

 

“Just go,” Nayni said. “Keep making the universe better one person at a time.”

 

A wicked grin spread across her face.

 


	11. A Shining New Era

“You're so brilliant, Coran,” Alfor whispered into his ear.

 

Sweat was rolling down Coran's forehead. A blush was clinging to his creamy skin. His mouth was parted and he could feel the delightful texture of Alfor's finger rubbing the tender pink flesh of his bottom lip. His pointed ears wouldn't stop twitching as Luralei's head bobbed up and down on his throbbing member. Alfor tenderly took Coran by the wrist. He moved the Royal Advisor's hand atop the Queen's head.

 

Her hair was glittering like starlight in the warm lighting of their bedroom. The glow of the fire was bringing out the faint pink tones of her cascading silver curls. Coran was nervous to grip the back of her head but Alfor was forcing his hand down. He could feel the wiry hairs of the King's goatee brushing against his cheek.

 

“How do you want this, Coran?” Alfor cooed. “Do you want her to torture you? Or do you want to thrust your cock into my wife's mouth like she's a cheap whore?”

 

Luralei wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his shaft. She chuckled when he squirmed. The vibrations from her voice ran down the length of his cock and he shuddered. This amused his King quite a bit. Coran was so overwhelmed that he couldn't find the words to respond. Alfor drew his thumb away from Coran's lip. He felt the King's fingers tracing across the glowing blue markings that wove across the damp surface of his skin.

 

They were being so generous tonight. The look that Alfor had given him when he'd explained his theory had made his heart swell. Alfor was so pleased with him. He had been beaming with pride. Watching Luralei descend to her knees and take his cock in those slender perfect lips had been a sight that he'd never thought he'd see. His lovers were completely focused on him tonight.

 

Coran took in a sharp breath as Luralei flicked her tongue across the sensitive ridges of his member. Alfor planted tender kisses on his neck. The glow of his markings began to pulse the closer Coran came to the brink. It felt like an electric current was running through his veins. Luralei was so talented with her tongue that he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

 

Coran gripped onto the back of her head more tightly. The strands of her silver hair felt like silk.

 

“C-can I?” Coran stammered.

 

Luralei giggled. She pulled back. His cock was still slick from the warmth of her mouth. A sinful grin spread across her face. She worked her slender hand up and down the length of his shaft.

 

“You don't have to ask, Coran,” Luralei teased.

 

The edges of his lips twitched as his mouth curled up into a smile.

 

“A g-gentleman always as-asks,” Coran said.

 

Alfor and Luralei were shocked.

 

“Did you just sass the Queen?” Alfor said.

 

Coran's heart was hammering in his chest. Luralei tugged on his cock and brought it to her lips again. She took all of him in her mouth. She let out a deep moan and Coran's legs squirmed. Alfor ran his hand down the length of Coran's back. He felt the King's firm grip on his rear.

 

“I like this new bolder you, Coran,” Alfor cooed.

 

Luralei bobbed her head up and down with more vigor. Alfor slid his fingers along the cleft of his rump. Coran gasped when he felt one of the King's fingers probe into his hole. The glow of his markings were pulsing like mad now. He felt his breath catching in his throat. He felt like he was going to burst. He could take it no longer. He dug his fingers into Luralei's hair as he released. His spine went rigid and he let out a gasp. It was overwhelming to feel Luralei swallow his seed.

 

His hands trembled and his flushed ears twitched. Luralei pulled away. He watched her wipe away his remnants from the edges of her lips. Coran felt Alfor nuzzling into the back of his neck. Coran took in desperate hungry breaths. Luralei slinked up. She ran her slender fingers through the thin patch of red hair on his chest. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and he could taste his own seed on her tongue.

 

Alfor patted him on the back and chuckled. Coran still felt too light headed to utter a word.

 

“Go get some rest, Coran,” Alfor said. “We've got quite a bit of work ahead of us.”

 

Coran nodded. His knees were quivering so much he could barely get back on the black slacks of his uniform. His head was still reeling. Alfor had been on board with Coran's theory but they only had one way to prove it. They'd present their findings to Zarkon and Honerva soon. He doubted they'd be as eager to take on this project as Alfor was.

 

* * *

 

Before any type of formal announcement was to be made, Alfor had wanted to present everything to Zarkon and Honerva privately. He'd made it clear to Coran that their opinion didn't particularly matter to him. He just hoped his old allies would aid him in this endeavor. It was traditional for such strategic meetings to be held in one of the grander halls of the Palace but they'd gathered in the private dining room of the King and Queen to keep things quiet.

 

The dim lighting of the narrow room made the glass table top look like the smooth surface of a lake on a calm quintant. Only two of the high backed chairs were occupied by their Galra allies. Zarkon's wide frame had completely engulfed the dark crimson velvet chair. Honerva looked like a delicate swan stooped in her seat. Coran sat across from the two of them. The glow of his datapad illuminated the features of his face. Alfor was hunched over the table. The King looked like he was ravenous for a meal. He was practically salivating.

 

The King's gaze flickered over to the Royal Advisor. The time was now. So much of their plan fell into the realm of conjecture. Coran knew Honerva didn't like working with uncertain elements. That was most likely the main reason she had not been very keen on the existence of the comet. It represented everything that they had yet to understand about the powers of the universe.

 

Coran typed into his datapad. He watched the red hologram project over the table. The dark room had now been cast in that soft red glow. The image that floated before their eyes was an old one. It had been spoken of in academic texts but only ever in the realm of theory. Coran was certain that Honerva had seen it before. He wouldn't be explaining any of this to them. Alfor would speak for him. He would speak for all of Altea on this matter.

 

A grin crept across Alfor's face. The King looked physically exhausted but there was still a spark in his eye.

 

“After some---probing, Coran and I have made quite the discovery concerning the comet,” Alfor began.

 

Honerva raised a slender brow.

 

“Probing?” Honerva said. “I thought we had agreed that containing it was the best course of action. Not provoking it with more investigation.”

 

The red light of the display was not what was making her russet brown skin redden. She was already growing angry. This wasn't exactly a surprise. The tension didn't bother Alfor in the slightest.

 

“I didn't think a few drones would cause much harm,” Alfor said. “Besides, we needed to know as much as we could about this comet. The future of Altea depends on that knowledge.”

 

They were lucky that Zarkon and Honerva didn't know the truth. If they'd known it was live people they'd been sending into the rift, a war might break out. Honerva seemed to swallow the lie and his explanation. It was a half-truth. Those were always the easiest ways to sell such deceptions. Alfor was about to truly start his sales pitch. Coran watched the King get to his feet. His posture was relaxed but still possessed such authority.

 

“Tell me about this chart before us, Honerva,” Alfor said.

 

The Galra Queen shifted in her seat. She seemed rather vexed by his request.

 

"It's a theory that the Sages have written about for centuries now," Honerva sighed. "We haven't found much proof to support this claim but they believe that there are an endless amount of realities other than our own. But since we haven't found some way to pass through these barriers to other realms there is no way to confirm this."

 

She looked bored out of her skull but Alfor was grinning with such nefariousness. The King couldn't contain himself.

 

“And if I said the way to cross these barriers had fallen on Altea would you believe me?” Alfor teased.

 

Honerva's eyes widened. She looked to Zarkon. She had put the pieces together now too. She wasn't excited or intrigued like Coran had been. She looked terrified. Alfor would not give her a chance to question him.

 

“We sent dozens and dozens of those drones into that crater— _that rift_ ,” Alfor explained.

 

The King was uttering Coran's words now. They spilled forth from his brown lips so smoothly. He spoke with such eloquence. He was able to present this in a way that Coran would never be able to. Alfor paced around the length of the table. He gestured to Coran. The Royal Advisor brought up the next chart they wished to display.

 

The projection above the table shifted. Coran's shakily scribbled adjustments were now overlayed on that old chart. His handwriting was barely legible and the lines he'd drawn were wobbly. Alfor paused between Zarkon and Honerva. He leaned forward and rested his hands on Honerva's narrow shoulders.

 

“Those drones ended up someplace else,” Alfor explained. “But not quite another reality---yet.”

 

Alfor paused to let that sink in a bit. Honerva's eyes were wide and sparkling. She didn't seem to believe what he was proposing.

 

"That barrier that lies between realities---" Alfor went on. "It's something powerful. It's something ancient. It's older than anything we could ever possibly imagine."

 

Zarkon's golden eyes were dancing over every number, word, and line of Coran's chart. The Galra King was trying to absorb the information and make sense of it.

 

"It's a realm of pure quintessence," Alfor said. "The creatures that live in that realm are volatile, as we've witnessed already. It takes something with a great deal of strength and power to pass through that barrier into another reality."

 

Alfor's indigo eyes met with Coran's. Piles of dismembered Altean corpses had led to this conclusion. Sleepless, dark nights and rivers of blood had been the cost of this information but it had been worth it. This was a discovery that would change the course of Altea's destiny. Everything they'd come to believe about the universe was about to come tumbling down. And it was the Altean Empire that had uncovered this. They were the ones who would bring this power to the light.

 

Honerva cupped her face in her hands. Her brow furrowed in distress.

 

“The comet,” Honerva stammered. “It's the comet---”

 

Alfor grinned.

 

"It's torn open a hole to that realm of raw power," Alfor hissed. "And it is the only thing that can do it. If we build a vessel from that ore---"

 

Zarkon stiffened.

 

“Alfor, you only have a vague idea of whats going on here,” Zarkon said. “Should such power even be toyed with?”

 

Alfor sighed. Coran watched his King walk around the table again. They had predicted this would be the part that the Galra King would take issue with. Alfor hovered at the head of the long table. He rested his hands on the slick surface with a soft smile on his face. He didn't seem concerned in the slightest.

 

“We aren't toying with anything, my friend,” Alfor said. “We're just taking the necessary steps to control and contain this power.”

 

Zarkon wrinkled up his nose.

 

“And what are these steps, Alfor?” Zarkon pressed.

 

He knew Alfor too well. They'd been friends and allies for so long now. Coran didn't believe that this would break that bond but he was certain it would be a strain. He wondered for how long Alfor would dodge around the answer before the truth finally came to the surface.

 

"Well, first we'll start mining the ore from the comet," Alfor said. "---with drones of course."

 

Honerva leaned over the table. Her gaze was stone cold as she examined the King.

 

“If you don't fully understand the properties that this ore possesses how do you intend to design and construct a vessel?” Honerva asked. “How do you even know such a task is even possible? It could be incredibly dangerous. Are you willing to risk all of your engineers and workers for your own curiosity?”

 

It was coming now. Honerva knew exactly what she was asking. She was Altean. She knew how things worked. Her husband would detest this. She'd come to detest it too. Coran braced himself. He knew sparks were about to fly.

 

“This is my home,” Alfor said. “I decide whether or not it's worth the risk.”

 

The muscles of Zarkon's bulky arms were tensed. Coran could tell the Galra King was holding himself back. Honerva was not like her husband. She was not going to hold back her fury.

 

"You worry about the pursuit of knowledge when you should concern yourself with the safety of your own people," Honerva snapped. "You can't start diving into the rift before you've found a way to protect the billions of innocent Alteans that it could harm."

 

A silence came over the room. The tension in the air was thick and Coran felt his ears tingling from the anxiety. This wasn't the most heated of arguments he'd witnessed but he was still nervous that this generations-long alliance might dissolve. Zarkon was looking at the two of them as if they were madmen.

 

“What side of history do you want to be on?” Alfor said. “Do you want to be the nation that stood against progress? Do you want the Galra to be remembered as the cowards that ran from the promise of the future?”

 

Zarkon was still fuming. He clenched his clawed fist tightly. The veins of his arms were popping out from the fiery rage he was trying to restrain.

 

"And this is my planet," Alfor seethed. "This is my Empire. This comet is my property. I can do with it what I please. Do you truly wish to condemn the race that has such power at its fingertips?"

 

Zarkon looked to his wife. Her pointed ears had drooped. It looked as if she wanted to spew a thousand insults at Alfor but she held her tongue. Honerva gently rested her hand on Zarkon's massive claws. The Galra King clenched his jaw. He took a moment to collect himself.

 

“I cannot help you with this, Alfor,” Zarkon said.

 

Coran's heart was racing. He might very well be witnessing a declaration of war.

 

“However, I won't let this destroy our friendship,” Zarkon sighed.

 

There was so much more to that statement then simply maintaining political alliances. Coran felt it in his core. He knew how Zarkon operated. He knew the principles of the Galra. They believed it was their duty to police the universe and maintain peace. Zarkon wasn't backing down because he respected Alfor. He was backing down so he could part on amicable terms. As long as this alliance remained intact, he could keep an eye on them. As soon as things started to go off course, Zarkon would come swooping in to save the quintant.

 

Alfor knew it too. Zarkon wouldn't condemn them at the intergalactic councils. He wouldn't openly support them either. This would certainly make relations tense for a time but things would smooth over. Alfor always found a way. And if this vessel they constructed truly possessed as much power as they suspected it would, no one would want to be their adversary.

 

“This is your home,” Zarkon said. “This is your choice to make just as it is our choice to leave.”

 

Zarkon got up from his seat. He looked weary and defeated.

 

“I hope no ill comes of this,” Zarkon said.

 

Zarkon extended his hand to the King. Alfor looked over the Galra. He feigned being wounded by their departure. Alfor shook his hand firmly and nodded.

 

“You'll understand when this project is completed,” Alfor said. “And we will laugh at how foolish you were when that quintant comes.”

 

The Galra left Altea amidst a storm. The grey skies were streaked with the flaming rocks that descended from the thick clouds. The violet barriers that engulfed their vessels barely took notice of the fire that was raining down from the Altean skies. Coran watched the ships slowly ascend through the atmosphere. He watched their jagged silhouettes be engulfed by the swath of grey clouds that had blanketed the capital city.

 

The storm sirens were echoing throughout the glittering towers of the Palace. They rang out through the cities as Alteans scrambled for shelter. The protective scarlet barrier engulfed the Palace. He watched the white-hot globs of magma bouncing off of the barrier. Once the storm had passed, children would gather and pick up the strange hunks of slag and hold onto them like they were treasures. All of the terror that the storm had brought would be gone.

 

The fear these storms used to bring him no longer had a hold on him. He'd done much more frightening things. He'd seen much more horrible and unnatural occurrences. He was about to begin working on something that would bring him to the source of all that terror. Seeing it first hand, maybe even touching it, was one of the only things he could think about now. How many deca-phoebs would it take to mine the ore from the comet? How much time would it take to construct this vessel? They didn't even have a plan. They hadn't laid out a single line of a potential design. He just felt that tug in his gut. It was pushing him forward towards that horizon that he wasn't sure how to get to.

 

 

Coran leaned in the doorway to his balcony. He held back the drab curtains as he stared out of the window. He was already so exhausted but now that he could see the future spreading out before him, he knew that the work he'd already done was just a drop in the ocean. It was barely a ripple. There would be so many more sleepless nights. There would be countless vargas spent hunched over a desk trying to decipher the next part of this never-ending puzzle.

 

He heard the buzzer to his quarters ring out. It was barely audible over the cry of the sirens. His ear twitched. A wave of concern washed over him once he realized who it could be. He'd been so caught up in the politics and the potential outcomes that he'd forgotten what the Galra's departure could mean. Coran headed back through his living room to the front door.

 

The glossy door slid open. He could detect the charred scent of sulfur in the air. He heard the soft buzz from the particle barrier as each hunk of smoldering rock bounced off of its surface. The olive-brown skin of Nayni's face was flushed. Her eyes were wide and brimming with excitement. Her scarlet lips were stretched into a wide smile. Her brown tresses were unkempt. Her ears were twitching as she clung onto the silky emerald fabric of her skirt.

 

“It's over,” Nayni said breathlessly.

 

The edge of her lips twitched. It was barely a smile. Her eyes were full of such heartache and rapture. Coran stepped aside and she walked into his apartment. She looked like a ghost. She was just going through the motions of walking. She flopped down on his couch. Nayni's skirt was spilled out around her and revealing the lacey tops of her stockings. She was normally so concerned with looking prim and proper. Now she presented herself with such rawness and honesty.

 

Nayni stared at the palms of her hands as she spoke.

 

“Tomyko asked me to leave,” Nayni said. “She told me staying here was insane. She told me that this isn't really what I wanted.”

 

Nayni was speaking so quickly. It was as if she couldn't get out the words fast enough.

 

“She told me I was too blind to see what was going on around me,” Nayni went on. “That I was too _stupid_ to understand the insanity of Alfor's plans _._ ”

 

She grit her teeth.

 

“I asked her to take it back,” Nayni said. “I asked her to say sorry. I asked her to stay with me. I told her if she stayed we could do so much. Now that I'm Luralei's right hand, nothing could ever stop us.”

 

Her bottom lip started to tremble. She looked up at Coran and the edges of her plump lips twitched.

 

“If she'd just said sorry—-” Nayni trailed off.

 

He crept over to her. Coran wrapped his lanky arm around her stout frame. He pulled her soft body to his. He felt the heat radiating off of her like a raging fire.

 

“I'm done, Coran,” Nayni declared. “I'm done with living by her rules alone. I'm done. This is my life. And you said---”

 

“Y-you d-deserve happiness,” Coran said.

 

“Yes,” Nayni hissed.

 

She clung to the rough fabric of his uniform.

 

"I can't keep letting her hold me down," Nayni said. "Oh Groggery, Coran, I don't even feel any pain. I just feel so relieved. It's like I've cut out a tumor that's been slowly eating away at me."

 

She looked up at him. Her violet eyes were glistening. She looked so invigorated.

 

“I'm a little scared to be alone,” Nayni said. “But, I've worked for this for so long. I've waited my entire life to feel like I was actually worth something and---I'm not the same woman I was when she married me.”  


Her voice was starting to steady again.

 

"Why should I be afraid to lose this love?" Nayni said. "When all it's done is held me back and made me feel small."

 

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. Coran didn't think Nayni fully knew either. She reached for his hand. He felt her clammy stubby fingers grasp onto his.

 

"Y-y-you're future is br-bright," Coran said. "And y-you're not alone, y-you're j-just single."

 

Nayni stiffened. She leaned back. Her eyes looked wide and wild. She looked him up and down. Her eyes flickered over his body in a way that he'd only ever seen Alfor and Luralei do.

 

“You've got me seeing the universe through completely different eyes,” Nayni said. “Ever since I found out what you were doing with Alfor---”

 

She lay her head back and let out a sigh.

 

"This was the first place I thought to go," Nayni said, "And now that I'm here----"

 

She'd always come here. And he'd always gone to her ever since she'd arrived. But that look in her eye was not something he'd ever thought he'd see from her. She'd found out about his experiments with Alfor and hadn't batted an eye. She was seeing the world the way he did. She'd been bold on the outside but she'd always been afraid to let that boldness shine from within. The rhythmic buzzing of the rain falling against the barrier mingled with the endless ringing of the sirens.

 

“I've crossed a line today and I can't go back,” Nayni said. “So I need you to tell me something. I need you to tell me if I'm just cooking up a wild dream or if---”

 

She gripped onto the seat cushion and took a deep breath.

 

“I know you love Alfor and Luralei but---” She began.

 

His chest was starting to tighten up. This was all happening so quickly now. That comet had set off a chain of events that he never could've foreseen. Yet somehow, it all felt like he'd been there before. He clasped her soft hand. This had been creeping upon him for deca-phoebs. Luralei had seen it. Alfor had seen it. He just hadn't until they'd told him. And now the comet had brought him a sense of strength that he never believed he would ever possess. It had thrown his life into chaos but it was starting to build him into something new.

 

Alfor had told him that he would have to take what he wanted from this world. But it seemed that the universe was handing him exactly what he desired without making him lift a finger.

 

“Th-they already s-said it w-w-was okay,” Coran said.

 

Nayni seemed shocked. She had to look away for a moment. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe they shouldn't be having this conversation right now. But they'd been walked all over for so long. Nayni was the only other person that had ever listened to him. And he knew all to well that he was the only one that ever made her feel like she was being heard.

 

“I don't want to take you away from them,” Nayni said. “But I just want to be yours. Just yours alone.”

 

 _His?_ She just wanted him? She wanted to be his to possess?

 

“Kiss me,” Nayni said.

 

There was a clap of thunder and it shook the very foundations of the Palace. He reached for her. He'd never had anyone other then Alfor and Luralei. He never thought he'd have anyone else. He ran his fingers through her fallen brown curls. His hand trembled as he pulled her face to his. Their lips barely touched and he could already taste the sweet waxy flavor of her lipstick.

 

“A-are y-you sure?” Coran asked.

 

“I'm done resisting this,” Nayni said.

 

She grabbed him by the collar. She kissed him with such ferocity. Her fingers laced through his orange hair and he felt a warm tingle run down the length of his back. She climbed into his lap. His apartment shook from another eruption of thunder. The floral scent of her perfume seemed to be seeping into his very bones. The heat of her body was spilling into his. Having the weight of her in his lap seemed so surreal.

 

She tore at his clothes like an animal. She hefted up her skirt and he saw the exposed skin of her ample thighs. His pulse began to quicken. He reached for the green marks that ran along her soft skin. He ran his thumb across one of the stripes and she gasped. Nayni desperately reached for her stockings. She tugged on them until they tore. He ran his hands over every curve of her plump body.

 

Nayni ripped open his uniform. She planted hungry desperate kisses along the glowing blue markings that ran the length of his collarbone. She ran her fingers through the patch of red hair that trailed down from his stomach to his groin. Her violet eyes flickered upward. Her red lipstick was smeared all over her face. Her makeup had been almost completely wiped away.

 

“Help me believe this is all real, Coran,” Nayni pleaded. “Help me believe that those quintants of torment are behind us for good.”

 

A wicked grin crept across his face. He felt that sweet rush of empowerment again. It was that same thrill he'd felt when he'd picked his first victim for the rift. He grabbed Nayni by the wrist. He forced her hand down so she could feel the stiffness of his hard cock beneath his pants.

 

“This is real,” Coran hissed.

 

She eased herself onto his cock. Her lips parted more and more as she took him in. She whimpered as she slowly bucked her hips up and down. He grabbed her by the waist and held her down. That silver grin was still plastered to his face as he thrust into her. Nayni clamped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. Coran growled. He pulled her hand away from her mouth. She cried out with every vigorous thrust.

 

She bounced in his lap. Her desperate cries drowned out the sound of the wailing sirens. Her eyes were locked on his as she ground her hips into his. His face reddened and thick globs of sweat ran down the sculpted features of his face. She gripped onto his shoulders as his thrusts became faster and deeper. Her legs were quivering and starting to go weak. The pulsing light of his markings had transitioned into a steady glow now.

 

He was ready to release. He wanted to fill her with his seed and watch her tremble with ecstasy. He wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure because of him. He seized her by the hair. He brought her lips to his. He slid his tongue between her soft lips. She moaned into his mouth as he pumped with more ferocity. He chuckled as her lips parted and she let out a frustrated whimper.

 

“Let go, Nayni,” Coran cooed. “Let go for me.”

 

She threw her head back. He felt the muscles of her legs spasm as she climaxed. He held her down. He was silent as the grave with that wicked grin on his face as he released. She was still whimpering and squirming in his arms. Her face was drenched in sweat. Her makeup was running down her face. He took in the sight of her. He relished her exhaustion. Every desperate breath she took in made him feel as if he was being born again.

 

The Governess with her perfect curls and her endless curves was his. She smelled of the juniberry fields and that sweet odor now clung to his skin. Those swaying hips that had caught his eye were now firmly planted in his lap. She'd given herself to him. Coran wiped her lipstick away from his mouth. He stared at the red smear on his fingers as the Altean rains hammered down on the barrier that encased his apartment.

 

Nayni's laughter drowned out the thunder and the sirens. There was a ravenous glint in her eye. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of his exposed lithe body. She ran her hand along his hard lean muscles. He wasn't a joke anymore. He wasn't the failure that his mother had made him out to be. He'd already cleansed Altea of some of the vilest people that had ever existed.

 

Now he was going to be apart of something even greater than that. He was going to engineer the greatest vessel that the universe had ever seen. He was going to help harness that power from the rift. He was going to understand what no one else ever had. With Alfor and Luralei by his side, he could do anything. He could have anything he ever wanted.

 

He ran his fingers over Nayni's soft lips. She playfully took one of Coran's fingers in her mouth. She was his now. She didn't belong to Tomyko or one of those oafish guards. She belonged to the Royal Advisor of Altea. She pulled his finger from her mouth and giggled.

 

“What is it?” Nayni teased.

 

She already knew. She must know what Coran was thinking. His hands roved over her body as he slowly pulled away the bodice of her dress.

 

“Wh-wh-when people see the castle w-w-we've built, no one w-w-will laugh at me ever again,” Coran said.

 

“ _Castle_?” Nayni said. “I like the sound of that.”

 

He ripped open her bodice. He ran his lips over the curve of her neck. Coran nuzzled his face into her soft, sizable bosom and she giggled with such wickedness. This was his time now. This was just the beginning for Coran

 

 


	12. Some Fun Now

Coran's eyes fluttered open. He could feel the warmth of his bed beneath him and something squirming between his legs. The fog of sleep still blurred his vision as he gazed up at the ceiling. His senses slowly started to return to him. It started with that slick warmth that had engulfed his cock. A grin crept across Coran's face. He reached beneath the undulating covers. His fingertips found the back of his wife's head. He laced his fingers through her thick brown hair and pulled it taut. Coran forced her head down. Nayni gagged and coughed but he kept his grip firm.

 

He bucked his hips as he thrust himself into her mouth. It was quick and dirty but he didn't care. Coran's back arched as he felt the pleasure wash over him. The blue markings that were woven across the surface of his creamy pink skin glowed. Every muscle of his body was tingling and his ears twitched. Nayni slipped his cock from between her lips. Her giggle was muffled by the pile of blankets.

 

She peeked out from under the covers. Her hair was a tangled mess. She flashed him a wink as she wiped away the light blue trickle of his seed seeping from the edge of her mouth. He pushed her hair away from her round olive-brown face. Nayni's laugh lines were more pronounced now that she was grinning. She hadn't been the only one to accumulate some wrinkles over the deca-phoebs.

 

Sometimes Nayni would trace her fingers along the lines that had appeared on his face. His wife would whisper in his ear that he was still gorgeous and she would ride his cock until it fell off even when he was old and feeble. Even though she first offered herself to him all those deca-phoebs ago, it still felt as if it were just yesterday. There had been gossip when he'd made her his wife. Then Alfor had found a sudden need to run more experiments on the rift. They miraculously came to an end after Coran had tossed in the most loud-mouthed of them all. 

 

Nayni rolled over in their bed and lay her head on his chest. His skin was still damp and hot from his pleasant awakening.

 

“Good morning,” Coran said. “Wh-wh-why the lovely w-w-wake up call?”

 

It was _W_ s that still gave him trouble. The rest of his words had been coming out more easily. It had been slow and he did not understand how it had happened. It had just come to be.

 

“It's the third quintant of the movement-- _hump_ _day_ ,” Nayni teased. “I thought about actually climbing on top of you but I know you'd like this better.”

 

Maybe they'd get to the humping at the end of the quintant then. His appetite had grown recently but it was not for the most pleasant of reasons. Dawn had barely broken and the darkness of night was still clinging to the sky. Nayni turned on the lights and he winced. They always woke in darkness and they always returned home in darkness. There was always work to be done now. His bones popped as he stretched.

 

Coran had not expected to make her his wife so quickly. The most trivial of occurrences had triggered that decision. They hadn't been together for very long. They had barely begun the process of mining the comet's ore and every corner of his apartment was stuffed with boxes of Nayni's belongings. She'd moved in so quickly because she wanted nothing to do with her old apartment. It reminded her too much of Tomyko. He hadn't opposed the idea at all. 

 

Coran was going to join Alfor and Luralei for the first time since the Galra had departed from Altea. Coran had been concerned about how Nayni would react. She'd said again and again that she was fine with it. It was a common practice for Alteans but Nayni had never participated in such an arrangement. He worried it might become an issue with her monogamous mindset. But she'd just shoved him out the door only after ensuring that his mustache was perfectly curled. He'd returned content and spent but unsure of what he'd be coming home to.

 

He'd found Nayni curled up on the couch. A half-eaten jar of sweetbean paste was on the coffee table. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ball and soaking up some thick white paste that smelled of mintmelons. A skin rejuvenation mask had been evenly spread out on her round face. She was examining the different colors of nail polish that she'd picked out while a horror teledrama was playing on his entertainment center. Her fluffy pastel-colored robe had half fallen off and was exposing her shoulder. 

 

She looked like she died when he'd entered the apartment.

 

“Go back, I'm not done yet,” Nayni had teased.

 

Coran had sat down next to her. He found the sight of it all so amusing. He'd finished off the jar of sweetbean paste with her dirty spoon. She'd explained that she hadn't been able to watch horror teledramas in deca-phoebs because Tomyko had hated them. She'd been binging them the whole night while she underwent her little ritual to maintain her appearance.

 

She'd playfully asked how his evening had gone. It hadn't taken much time before he'd gotten her ears flushed from his story. Coran had slipped his hand between her curvaceous thighs. He'd taken such delight in making her squirm and whimper as he spun his tale. The devilish grin on his face only grew wider the more he made her writhe. He didn't pull his hand away until she'd cried out and soaked her robe with her own fluids.

 

Coran had decided that he would be content to eat sweetbean paste straight from the jar and share his racy stories with her for the rest of his quintants. In his mind he'd been married to Alfor and Luralei for deca-phoebs. Nothing had been officiated because no one would ever marry out of their class in such a way, especially the King and Queen. But there were no social boundaries stopping him from making Nayni his.

 

Nayni hovered behind him as he stared into their bathroom mirror. He looked tired. He always looked tired now. The lines that had slowly started to spread on his face didn't bother him. It troubled Nayni a great deal. He caught her fussing with her face in the mirror all the time. He watched her running her fingers through her curls. She glanced over at him and flashed him a smile. Seeing her smiling again meant the entire universe to him.

 

There had been a few deca-phoebs where she hadn't smiled at all. That devious spark had vanished from her violet eyes. It started when they lost little Coreya. Nayni had been so ready to be a mother. She'd begged him for it. So Coran had taken her by the hand. He'd lain her on his bed. He remembered he'd chuckled. After all that talk, she actually looked a little nervous. The glowing tips of Coran's fingers had danced over her flesh. The markings across his skin had slowly started to illuminate until he'd cast the dark room in that soft blue glow. 

 

She'd trembled like a virgin when she'd started to emit that glow too. Every sensation became two-fold. He felt every emotion and shudder of pleasure that she did. His experience was mingled with hers. It took him a great deal of restraint to draw out the process. A warm tingle lingered in his core and ran down his spine. Coran had kept a firm grasp on her ample thighs and he'd ground his hips into hers. He'd felt the sweat rolling off of his nose and catching in his red mustache. She'd gasped and writhed when she couldn't take it any longer. That burst of sensation had put him over the edge. They'd exchanged their quintessence and he had planted the seed of life within her. 

 

Her excitement only built upon itself over the coming deca-phoeb. It infected him like the Nomo virus and he couldn't shake it. The only thing that had been able to capture more of his attention was the Castle's construction. Every time they checked in with the Alchemists his chest would tighten with excitement. Every glimpse he got of that little girl was a thrill. Everything seemed like it was going just as it was supposed to. 

 

But when the Alchemists had cut open that thin, translucent, violet amniotic sac the babe within was withered and deformed. Coran remembered it was like looking upon a crude sculpture carved from a hunk of charred wood. The way Nayni had screamed when they'd torn her away still haunted him. Coreya had barely lived for a varga. He'd held Nayni in the hospital bed. Tears just kept running down her cheeks as Nayni rambled on about how shameful it was. Her wild declarations of pure denial did not last long. Then she'd walked through the dark realm of mourning with him but it took her so much longer to escape from its grasp. Even after all of this time she was still too wounded and scared to try again. 

 

She got on her tiptoes and fussed with his red hair. This morning ritual had gone unchanged for deca-phoebs. She whispered something lewd in his ear before they parted ways. Nayni spent most of her quintants with Allura but she'd become the Minister of Propaganda long ago. Her time by the Princess's side was supposed to have decreased now that she was on the cusp of womanhood. But Nayni had to stay by her side for nearly every dobash of the quintant. Nayni was perfectly content with this. Allura had become the center of her universe. Nayni clung to the Princess so desperately since they lost their own child. While his wife wallowed in the Princess's company to smother her pain, he dove further into his work on the Castle to run from his. 

 

Coran made his way towards the site where the Castle now stood. He could see the very tips of its spires peeking over the Palace walls. It's scarlet hull glittering like a ruby in the morning light. Even though its structure had been completed, at least they believed it had, it remained an enigma. It was a breathtaking sight but it also brought him anguish now. That massive, sleek, scarlet and ivory vessel might as well have been just a monument. 

 

It's darkened halls were mostly vacant now. Access to the Castle was very strict. Alfor and Coran had let the whispers from the rift guide it's construction. Nothing was put to paper or in the design programs. There had been multiple occurrences when entire sections were disassembled and reconstructed. That primal instinct pushed them forward and guided their hand. And finally, it had come to completion. But it did not move. The controls didn't respond. 

 

Coran arrived on the Castle's bridge. The white morning light poured in through the massive dome that encased it. But the lights within were lifeless and off. The air was stagnant and smelled dusty. Coran had only been able to imagine what it would look like when it finally was in full operation. It was a newly constructed vessel but it looked like some ancient machination that had been derelict for deca-phoebs.

 

Coran could hear the faint tickle of the whispering in his ears. He still could not understand that supernatural tongue that was being uttered. But he had come to recognize some of the different voices that had mingled together in that strange sound. He heard his mother, his sister, Alfor, Luralei, Allura, Nayni, Tomyko, Zarkon, Honerva and countless other figures from his life. There were only two that he could not place. But he felt a strong familiarity with them that he couldn't explain. Even after all this time, that mystery still filled him with an insatiable curiosity. 

 

Alfor appeared to have fallen asleep on the main control panel again. Coran wasn't even sure if he ever slept in his own bed anymore. The King looked as if he had aged thousands of deca-phoebs since the construction on the Castle began. This obsession had grown to the point that it seemed to be draining the very life out of him. Alfor had let his silver hair grow wild and the strands seemed dry and brittle now. His goatee was now a messy beard. A web of deep-set wrinkles was spread across his once lustrous brown skin. That glint in his indigo eyes was still there but it was mad. It was wild. 

 

Coran tenderly rested his hand on the King's shoulder. Where he'd once felt hard muscle he now felt a bony frame. Coran worried for him endlessly now but he was also deeply envious. The rift seemed to speak with Alfor more than anyone else. What was a far-off whisper to Coran was a voice as clear as the morning sun to the King. Coran stroked Alfor's hair and smiled softly. He rarely touched him anymore. And Alfor was always so consumed with discussing the Castle that Coran couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a tender word from him. It was an unintended emotional crime that was deeply troubling Coran and Luralei. But the Queen was in a far more dire state then Alfor was.

 

Alfor finally stirred. Coran recoiled. He just wanted to touch him. He wanted to be held by him. He didn't want to be sneaking about while he slept just to brush his fingers through that silver hair. It was agony. Working by his side was the closest he could be with him now. Coran didn't want to beg like some needy child. But as the deca-phoebs had crept by it was getting harder for him to refrain. If he hadn't had Nayni to come home to, then he wasn't sure he'd be much better off then Alfor was.

 

After a few tiks, Alfor sat up. He went rigid. His eyes darted around the bridge. He took in deep breaths. The King looked like he'd just faced off with an army of undead. Alfor whirled around. He looked Coran up and down. The King used to look him over with desire. Now he just always seemed so desperate to get to work as soon as possible. As much as it hurt, Alfor's dedication to this project and the furtherment of the Altean Empire filled Coran with admiration. 

 

“It's all right, sire,” Coran cooed. “It's just me.”

 

Alfor gripped onto the edge of the control panel. His eyes darted around the room. He appeared to possess an extra bit of excitement this morning. Every now and then some idea would creep into the King's dreams. It would reinvigorate him. They would explore every possibility that this idea could yield. Sometimes they made progress. Sometimes nothing happened.

 

“Coran,” Alfor said.

 

His voice was so low and raspy now. It barely held a hint of the voice that Coran had known for almost his entire life.

 

“Coran---bring me Allura,” Alfor said. “Bring my daughter to me.”

 

“She'll come by this afternoon as she always does,” Coran said.

 

Alfor slammed his fist down on the control panel.

 

“She'll come now!” Alfor snapped. “Ruggle whatever Nayni needs her for today. I need her now!”

 

Coran sighed. He started typing into his datapad. Allura had become one of the most brilliant Alchemists that Altea had ever seen. She was just as obsessed with the pursuit of knowledge as her father was. Every time Alfor thought he'd made a major breakthrough he'd want her to set down everything and come to his side. He'd never been so aggressive about it though. Coran sent off a message to his wife and tucked his datapad under his arm.

 

“I've summoned for her,” Coran said.

 

Alfor nodded his head vigorously. This declaration seemed to calm him fairly quickly. Alfor ran his bony hands over the sleek surface of the control panel. His ears twitched as he gazed at his reflection in the glossy red surface. Coran felt that familiar tugging in his gut. He heard those distant voices rushing through his head. 

 

“Wh-wh-whats come to you this morning?” Coran asked. “Wh-why are you so w-w-worked up?”

 

A smiled curled up at the edges of Alfor's lips. His teeth were exposed as the grin crept across his face.

 

“It wants her, Coran,” Alfor said.

 

The King didn't have to say much for Coran to understand anymore. He felt it too. Whenever Allura was on the Castle the entire atmosphere of the ship seemed to shift by the slightest of degrees. The controls had still remained unresponsive when she was around but it felt different. Her presence stirred up that feeling in his gut and the whispers would grow louder. They'd suspected for a while that the Castle had to choose its pilot. They had no explanation for this feeling. The King and Coran had just come together and discussed the peculiar emotions that seemed to permeate from the very walls of the vessel. 

 

“This is the quintant, Coran,” Alfor said. “We'll finally take flight today. She'll be my copilot. They told me while I slept. They told me this would be the day.”

 

His eyes were starting to look wild again. His monumental passion still made Coran's heart flutter. These were the only moments he ever got to see that spark reignite again. 

 

"I saw two Alteans piloting the Castle," Alfor said. "They had hair like starlight and they were radiating with such power. It had to be Allura and me, Coran. I didn't even see their faces but I just knew them. It couldn't be anyone else." 

 

This wasn't the first vision he'd spoken of. He'd had so many since this journey had started. The words the King was uttering felt so familiar to him too. Coran knew he'd never heard them before in his life but it felt right. So much of this process had been dictated by feelings and instincts. He was used to it by now. The mystique of this project had never faded for him. It was a mystery that he was still so hungry and desperate to solve.

 

"Of course it w-w-would be you and Allura," Coran said. "Wh-who else w-w-would be w-w-worthy?" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prince Lotor sparred with the ferocity of his mother and the calculated discipline of his father. Tomyko watched him dance around the training yard. He dodged every attack of his sparring partner and landed every blow with such precision. The stun blades sent a mild shock through the body upon impact. The pain wasn't very intense but after repeated blows, it could wear down the will of an opponent. Lotor's partner was starting to slow down. 

 

The Prince stepped back and held up his stun blade. He possessed the same sense of mercy that his father did. His partner took a knee. Lotor plucked the sleek violet and gold helmet from his head. He was nearly a man now. He looked more Altean then he did Galra. The only Galra qualities he possessed were those golden eyes, lavender skin, and his impressive height. Tomyko always felt dwarfed in his presence. Lotor shook his ashen hair loose and chuckled. He held out his hand to help his partner up from the ground. 

 

The twin suns were still high in the red skies of Daibazaal. Tomyko felt the hot, dry desert breeze rustling through her fiery hair. Lotor's sparring partner removed her helmet. She was a lean built Galran with a mass of deep violet and vibrant pink hair. She'd been his instructor for years but it seemed she had nothing left to teach him anymore. She smiled with pride as the violet fur on her neck bristled with mild shame.

 

“I'm lucky you show such mercy, Lotor,” Yarra said. “I'd have died over a dozen times by now if you did not.”

 

Tomyko laughed at that statement with a bit more enthusiasm then was required. Lotor took notice. She already was scowling. The Prince cracked a silver grin and flashed his guardian a wink. He would sass her for this later. Tomyko would let him. She let him get away with quite a bit. He was adventurous and snarky but he had a pure heart. And she owed him her life.

 

She'd descended to a very dark place once Nayni left her. If it hadn't been for that little boy's hugs and laughter she might not be standing here now. He'd healed her but not completely. She didn't think she'd ever heal completely from that betrayal. The shock of it still haunted her after all of these deca-phoebs. That wound ran deep for so many reasons. It still pained her to think about it for very long. 

 

Lotor chatted with Yarra with a bright smile. He still spoke with her as if she was his superior. He acted as if she still had so much to teach him even though that clearly wasn't the case anymore. Tomyko watched Yarra's hips sway as she sauntered out of the training yard. She tried to smother the lurid thoughts that this brought on.

 

The Prince tucked his helmet under his arm. He was already looking so smug.

 

“Don't you even start,” Tomyko sighed.

 

She furrowed her brow. The deep-set worry lines of her forehead spread out across her tawny yellow-brown skin. Lotor didn't even try to play innocent. 

 

“Just ask her to break bread with you,” Lotor teased. “It's not that difficult. You just open your mouth and let the words come out.”

 

Tomyko shook her head. Ever since he'd hit adolescence he'd been bent on driving her mad with his teasing. She'd probably been too open with him when he was young but it had been so hard to hide that pain from others. And she knew deep down that all that boy wanted was for her to find some kind of peace. Tomyko held out the hydration pack to him. Lotor snatched up the small shiny packet and ripped off the straw. These were meant for children but he still enjoyed them thoroughly. He pierced the surface with the straw and sucked in the juices like he was still a toddler. 

 

He still never failed to bring a bit of sunshine into her quintant. Lotor sucked the pack dry and crinkled it up in his hands. 

 

"Don't use that same excuse either," Lotor said. "You're more than ready. You've been ready for deca-phoebs. Besides, your ex-wife didn't wait for five dobashes before she moved on." 

 

She hadn't. That's what had hurt the most. She'd kept contacting Nayni over the telecoms. She'd been so desperate to make things work. She was willing to do anything to win her back. Nayni had ignored her for movements until she finally answered. That news had made bile creep up Tomyko's throat. It made her feel as if every fiber of her being was being torn apart. Nayni had slipped into Coran's bed before the sun had even set on their last quintant as a married couple. 

 

Had she really been that awful that Nayni couldn't wait? She'd analyzed the mistakes over and over. Every harsh word she'd uttered had tormented her on loop. Once Nayni had finally broken ties it was all so painfully clear to her. She'd gone about everything all wrong. She should've been gentler. She should've found a more tender way to show Nayni the faults of the Altean Empire. 

 

Nayni had wanted sympathy and honesty. All Tomyko had provided her with was sorrow and ugliness. When Nayni tried to find more purpose to bring her happiness, Tomyko had tried to pull her back down out of fear. All Tomyko had ever wanted was to free Nayni from the oppression of Altea. But she never got the chance to show her. Everything she'd done, she'd done out of love. Tomyko still loved her and she always would. Nayni had stopped feeling that love before Tomyko even realized it. 

 

Tomyko followed Lotor out of the training yard. Their boots shuffled along the plush yellow turf of the yard. Lotor had outgrown his need for her but his parents kept her around. She was glad of it. They had become her family and she would spill every drop of her violet blood for them. Lotor had given her life a purpose again. Honerva had stopped Tomyko from drinking herself to death. Zarkon had restored her sense of hope.

 

They passed by Yarra as she checked over the equipment locker. She bent over as she examined the dusty set of stun blades that had been buried in the bottom. Tomyko's ear twitched and she looked away. Lotor grinned. 

 

"What if I order you to start courting her?" Lotor teased. "You can't refuse an order. I'm the Prince after all."

 

Tomyko scowled. He'd ordered her to do things before. He'd ordered her to take holidays and get her hair styled with him. She'd always obeyed him. She'd been a grump on the outside but deep down she'd enjoyed herself. Lotor let her hang onto that cold facade and she appreciated it.

 

“Would you really subject her to the torture of my company?” Tomyko said.

 

“Oh, I suppose you're right. I'm not very keen on torturing my people,” Lotor sighed.

 

The concept of loving another person was still terrifying to her. She'd looked at other women. She'd had chances but she never took them. If she'd been too much of a monster for Nayni, she was too much of a monster for anyone. She couldn't allow herself to feel that way again. She couldn't open herself to that opportunity for the agony to come striking her down again. 

 

They passed through the courtyard. The Galra Royal Palace looked very intimidating. The sharp angles of the architecture and the dark hues of the walls did not reflect the nature of this peaceful society. Tomyko had found it to be jarring when she'd first come to Daibazaal but now she took comfort in it. The glittering, flowery aesthetic of Altea was just a mask for something more sinister. It'd been so many years since she'd been back to Altea too. This was her true home now. 

 

Lotor greeted some of the guards with a charming smile as they entered the Palace halls. Tomyko used to stick out so much. Her red hair and slender frame left her feeling so vulnerable amidst these powerful violet giants. Now they made her feel safe. She escorted Lotor through the grand halls. That soft smile never left his face. He was almost of age now. Every day that he drew closer to it the more she dreaded it.

 

His betrothal to Allura remained intact. They'd have to return to Altea soon for that wedding. The Prince and Princess barely knew each other though. Zarkon had hopes that their union would mark the dawn of a new era. Tomyko wanted to hold onto that hope. Some deep instinct within her wouldn't let that light take root. Everything about the Altean Royal Family just felt off to her. Her dislike for Coran had proven to be something she shouldn't have ignored. She refused to make that mistake again.

 

Lotor tapped her on the shoulder. Tomyko looked up at him and he chuckled.

 

"Your mind is wandering again," Lotor said. 

 

His smile was warm and comforting. It was the way she used to smile at him when he was still just a boy. He had grown into such a pretty, devious looking thing. In another life, he would've been a seductive villain in a teledrama. Tomyko just sighed. 

 

“I'm sorry, Lotor,” She said. “Just dwelling on old ghosts again.”

 

Her confession didn't seem to surprise him. She'd been melancholy for so many deca-phoebs now it probably wouldn't have surprised anyone. 

 

"Don't worry, Tomyko," Lotor said. "You'll find peace one quintant, I know it." 

 

He believed it. She could see the sincerity in his golden eyes. She'd just been consumed by this ache for so long that she didn't know if she'd ever truly find happiness again. She had him. He was like a son to her. His parents had been mentors to her. She believed in the three of them. She believed they'd bring justice to those who needed it. So maybe Lotor's prediction would come to be. She just hoped it would manifest before she met her death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and do better with updating this more regularly. This chapter ended up having to get split up into two. I had some explaining to do.


	13. Spare Me These Unending Trials

Nayni was sincerely hoping that Coran's quintant was going far more smoothly than hers was. She rubbed her temples as she looked over the series of articles that were spread out across the ivory surface of the table. Allura was leaning over the table with a grim expression on her face. She'd grown into a rather stern young woman. She'd been forced to grow up so quickly. She'd been forced to put many of her aspirations to the side for the betterment of the Empire as well.

 

Allura's silver hair shone like the light of the twin moons. It was pulled back in a tight bun. Not a single strand of hair was out of place. She looked so much like her mother. She had delicate features and a slender face. Her sepia brown skin was smooth and flawless. Allura possessed all the beauty that her mother did. But she was not the flowery and regal figure that she was expected to be.

 

Allura's brows were furrowed as she read over each article carefully. She seemed to be growing angrier and angrier with every word she took in. This little issue had been slowly growing over the past phoebs. Nayni had hoped that ignoring this slander was the best option but it was catching on. She was grinding her teeth. The Scribes were already quickly piecing together a speech based off of the talking points that Nayni wanted to be covered. Having the Princess speak out against all of these accusations would just be one step in the complicated solution that would be necessary to fix this.

 

Nayni wanted this broadcasted by the end of the quintant. She didn't want this nonsense sitting unaddressed any longer. She'd read over the articles a hundred times by now. She was trying to piece together what lowlife scum had leaked all of this information. All of them had been published under an absurd penname. Nayni recognized it as a character from a racy teledrama that had practically no plot and plenty of lurid sex scenes. 

 

The first article had been an exposé about the Castle. Most of it had been speculation and most of it had been wrong. She only knew this because her husband had told her a great deal of the struggles he was having with Alfor. The blasted article had still stirred up some unwanted conjecture from the public. They'd been trying to keep the situation under wraps. They couldn't have the Altean citizens thinking that their King had failed to pilot this interdimensional vessel that the government had poured so many resources into. They couldn't know the toll it was taking on his mental health either. This journalist had planted their first seeds of doubt with all the questions they'd posed. Now the streets of Altea were full of whispers over the potential failure of the King.

 

The second article had gone after Queen Luralei. It had infuriated Nayni to see Alfor and Coran be scrutinized in such a venomous way and the words they'd written about Luralei fueled her fire even more. Shortly after construction had begun on the Castle, Luralei had been diagnosed with Eidyn's Disease. The cruel nickname that was commonly used was _Yelmore Madness_. It was a genetic condition that was normally fatal within a few deca-phoebs. The initial symptoms were subtle and could be associated with a myriad of other minor diagnoses. It started with random twitches of muscles and mood swings. Once it escalated into full body convulsions the horrible truth was revealed by the Royal Alchemist. Luralei would have a slow death where she'd lose all dignity. She'd die a cripple that had slowly gone mad. 

 

Except she was still clinging to life. The Alchemists had no explanation for it but Nayni had suspected it had to do with the small sample of that transreality comet that was kept near her bedside. The secret had been kept within the Royal Family's inner circle. The public could not know that one of their leaders was in such a dire state. It was even more important now that Alfor was starting to lose his grip too. Luralei had withered like an overripe puria fruit. Most of her quintants were filled with violent fits, paranoia, and babbling. 

 

When she was lucid Nayni tried to have her make public appearances. All of these were done behind closed doors and the footage was heavily edited so she looked healthy and glowing. But the dramatic decline in her appearances hadn't gone unnoticed. This wasn't exactly surprising. But whoever had written that article knew a little too much about the situation. It a suspicious amount of information that was accurate.

 

The third article is what had tipped Nayni over the edge. They'd gone after Allura. It was mostly over embellished gossip but it had made Nayni sick. They'd called Allura a cold and unpersonable young woman. They questioned whether or not she'd even appeal to her betrothed Lotor. They said her focus on the scientific pursuits was selfish. They said she possessed no compassion. That when she spoke in public that she was unenthusiastic and obviously didn't care for her people. They'd ripped apart the way she dressed, the way she carried herself and every little aspect of the Princess. 

 

Nayni grit her teeth. Her eyes flickered over to the Princess. As soon as they found out who this author was, Nayni would slit their throat herself. The Scribes seemed to have finished up their very rushed script. Nayni knew they wouldn't have much time to get it polished up. Allura wasn't exactly gifted at improvising either so she couldn't fill in the gaps on her own. This statement needed to be short and sweet. They didn't want to make it seem like these articles were that big of a deal. The more they downplayed it the more quickly it would blow over. The Scribe approached Nayni and held out his datapad. Her ears already felt hot and were twitching from stress. 

 

She looked over the speech quickly. It needed a little work. They still wrote as if Luralei were meant to say these words. Allura had a different style completely and Nayni liked to play to her strengths. Allura was sharp as a knife and tough. She didn't present herself with the soft and maternal air that her mother had. Allura's ears perked up and a tiny smile curled up at the edge of her lips. Nayni's heart sank. She wasn't surprised when she saw Allura pull her datapad from her coat pocket. Nayni felt hers go off. She let out a sigh.

 

_He wants her now. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later._

 

Quiznack. She didn't need this today. But she couldn't deny Allura of this. She lived for this. She lived for helping her father with his research. The Princess went to the Castle every quintant and would stay there into the late hours of the night. It brought the girl such joy. Her eyes would light up when she talked about it and seeing her happy meant everything to Nayni. Allura's expression fell when she looked up at Nayni. This was definitely going to complicate things for Nayni but she was certain Coran would compensate her for the sacrifice later. 

 

Allura didn't need her permission but the girl was considerate enough to look to her anyway. Nayni flashed her a fake bright smile. She knew the girl could probably see through it by now but it was a habit that Nayni could never stamp out.

 

“It's not like I can stop you,” Nayni said. “Just go.”

 

Her indigo eyes seemed to sparkle after those words.

 

“If you need me, don't hesitate to call,” Allura said.

 

Nayni would hesitate. Nayni watched the Princess stuff her datapad back into her lab coat as she fled from Nayni's office. Her relationship with her father meant so much to Allura. Nayni didn't want to interfere with that. It was already bad enough that the girl detested her mother on a very deep level. 

 

She possessed such anger towards her. Nayni had spent a good chunk of the Princess's life trying to mend that rift but no matter what she said or did Allura would not see her mother in the same light that Nayni did. She was angry over little emotional crimes that Nayni didn't think were real. But Allura felt it. She believed it and it had hurt her. The decline of Luralei's cognitive functioning had done nothing to help that situation. But there was no one to blame for that.

 

The Scribes seemed absolutely horrified by Allura's sudden departure. This might have to be put off until tomorrow. If that happened, there wasn't a chance Nayni would get any rest tonight. One of the Scribes was fiddling with her datapad nervously.

 

“When do you think she'll be back?” The Scribe asked.

 

She sounded anxious. She had every reason to be. This last article had definitely made them realize just how dangerous this current situation was getting. Someone was feeding information to this unknown author. Someone that was very close to the Royal Family had betrayed them. It could even be multiple people. Nayni wasn't an Inquisitor. She couldn't make any move until she'd spoken with the King or the Queen. She knew it would be up to Coran to set the mechanisms in motion to truly take care of this issue. All Nayni could do was deliver the news and try to cover up the ugliness that had already occurred. 

 

Nayni folded her stubby arms across her chest. She ran her thumb across the stiff fabric of her uniform.

 

“I have no idea,” Nayni admitted. “We might have to get Luralei to make the statement.”

 

The Scribes all looked at each other. Some of them were cringing. They weren't fully aware of the Queen's condition but they knew that she didn't make many appearances anymore. Nayni relaxed her posture. She toyed with one of her cascading umber curls and flashed her silver grin. 

 

“Don't fret, dearies, I'll go speak with her,” Nayni said. “Just make whatever adjustments you need to. I want a final draft in the next three vargas.”

 

The Scribes nodded but they didn't seem very confident. Nayni wasn't either but she wasn't going to let them become aware of this. Nayni clenched her jaw as she scuttled out of her office. She had yet to check in with the Queen today. Nayni doubted Luralei would be in a state to actually help remedy this crisis. She made her way down the halls at a brisk pace.

 

She still felt fear every time she went to see her. Nayni never knew what she was walking into. Allura would always ask her how it went. Nayni would lie to her about it. She'd felt guilty at first but after a few deca-phoebs, she'd stopped caring. She'd tell Allura that Luralei only had words of love for her. That she desperately wanted to see her daughter. Nayni couldn't remember the last time Allura had actually spent more than a dobash with her. It was all just fantasy. Luralei was usually ranting and raving about such ugly things. 

 

The guards she passed by didn't snicker behind her back anymore. They didn't have much to say about Coran either. They had gossiped a bit when they'd wed but that hadn't lasted long. Far more delicious and advantageous rumors had taken root. People had taken note of how anyone who spoke ill of the Royal Advisor and his wife seemed to disappear. Some assumed they were stripped of their rank and position. Others fabricated grand tales of them being exiled to some colony world as slaves. They never came close to the truth.

 

Nayni nodded to the two guards that flanked the entrance to Luralei's quarters. She was one of few who was allowed access now. They were ordered to kill anyone who wasn't on that list and attempted to enter. She took a deep breath as she stepped through the set of gilded doors. She'd given up on hoping that Luralei would say nothing hurtful. The Queen always had new deeply cutting accusations and queries that she would throw out. 

 

Nayni looked over the dimly lit room. The soft pink curtains were drawn and muffling the light pouring in. This room used to be filled with impressive pieces of art, shelves full of curios on display, and luxurious furniture. It was full of monitoring devices now. The shelves had been replaced with refrigeration units that stored her cornucopia of medications. Luralei was engulfed in the fluffy, plush, blush pink duvet of her bed. She was so frail and thin now. She rarely left her bed. 

 

Luralei was practically skin and bones now. Her once lustrous silver hair was now dull and brittle. Her cheeks looked hollow and her skin had transformed into a sickly hue. Her eyes were already looking wild. Nayni knew it was not going to be one of her good days. Luralei started clawing at the duvet. Nayni listened to the soft whir of her respirator. The various tubes that were running in and out of the Queen's body had been tightly secured. She still managed to rip them out on a regular basis.

 

Nayni's heart was racing. She tried to put on a soft, warm smile but she doubted it was very convincing. It was so hard to maintain a facade in front of Luralei. It was painful enough to see her like this. She'd been the epitome of beauty and grace once. By the random chance of genetics, she'd now become this twisted creature that was before her now. Luralei tried to sit up in bed. 

 

Luralei's ears twitched. She trembled as a wide grin crept across her face. The Queen was salivating a bit. She didn't look angry at least. Nayni still kept her distance from her. Luralei had a habit of striking at people without warning. Nayni wasn't in the mood for that today. She hated to see the medical droids come rushing from the corners to sedate her like some rabid animal. Luralei reached for her. Those delicate hands looked like the claws of a hungry predatory now.

 

“Nayni,” Luralei wheezed.

 

Her voice sounded so thin and weak. But she sounded so genuinely happy to see Nayni. It was already so painful to be in her presence. This woman had helped Nayni rise up in the world. She'd helped her find her self-worth. She hated that Luralei had ended up this way.

 

"Nayni, you're practically radiating light," Luralei sighed. "How much longer is it now? When do I finally get to meet little Coreya?" 

 

Nayni's heart sank. She felt her gut starting to churn. Her hand instinctively reached for her stomach. She clutched at the fabric of her uniform as her bottom lip trembled. By Altea, why did this have to be where her decaying mind ended up today? Nayni had to look away from Luralei. That look of hope and excitement was too much to bear. 

 

“J-just a few more phoebs now,” Nayni lied.

 

Luralei's smile widened.

 

"I think she'll have red hair like Coran," Luralei mused. "And she'll have such a lovely complexion just like you." 

 

Nayni just nodded. She'd hoped for that. She'd hoped for so much and the universe had snatched it away from her. Nayni crept closer to the bed. She traced her fingers along the soft surface of the blankets until her hand came to rest on the Queen's frail leg. Luralei was staring off into nothingness now.

 

"It is cruel to have this thought but I hope she doesn't suffer from Coran's affliction," Luralei said. "If she's going to be Allura's Advisor she must be articulate." 

 

Nayni reached for Luralei's hand. She gently tucked it in her grasp. The Queen's skin felt like paper. Nayni knew this was risky. She knew Luralei could snap at any moment but she wanted to live in this fantasy even if it was just for a few dobashes. 

 

“I just want her to be as brilliant as he is,” Nayni said.

 

Her voice wavered. 

 

“I don't care how she comes out,” Nayni choked. “I just can't wait to have her.”

 

Her bottom lip was trembling.

 

"I already love her," Nayni stammered. "I'll still love her even if she doesn't come out fiery haired and perfect." 

 

Luralei started for her. She snatched Nayni by the wrist. She felt her sharp nails digging into her skin. Nayni knew this had been a mistake. She knew she shouldn't have indulged herself like this. Luralei's eyes were now burning with hatred. She was snarling like a beast.

 

“Why wouldn't she have red hair, Nayni!?” Luralei growled. “Is it because Alfor's bedding you too? He doesn't touch me anymore! Neither of them touch me anymore! They won't lay a hand on me but they'll fill you up, you quiznacking whore---you're carrying a bastard aren't you?!”

 

Nayni ripped herself away. The medical droids came forward. They pinned Luralei down to the mattress as she thrashed wildly. Nayni cradled her wrist in her hand as she watched them. The sleek white droids fed a translucent red liquid through the tubing. She watched it run along the length of the tubes into the Queen's body. Her eyes were still afire with rage and locked on Nayni. 

 

The Queen's shrieks died down as the sedative made its way through her body. The droids hovered around her bed. They were like the walls of a prison. Nayni felt the stickiness of her own blood beneath her fingertips. The sharp pain from the wound didn't bother her. The droids kept Luralei pinned to the bed until she finally fell silent. The explosive scene had died down so quickly. Now all Nayni could hear was her labored breaths and the clicking and beeps coming from the droids. 

 

Nayni had never laid a hand on Alfor. She'd never intended to. The proposition had never been made not even when Luralei was still well. It had just been accepted that she was Coran's and his alone. She couldn't speak for Alfor but she knew why Coran hadn't touched her. He didn't think she could truly consent in this state. She'd asked amidst her raving episodes but he refused her. And on the rare occasion when she was lucid, she was too drained to ask for herself. They both loved her still. Nayni knew that in her core. 

 

Nayni winced as she flexed her injured limb. The Queen's delusion was done with. Coreya was still dead and had been for deca-phoebs. The delicate mechanical hands of the droids immediately went to work on her. They held out her wrist and wrapped a medical mesh around it. She just stared down at the neon red glowing fibers. She felt the burning heat rush through her wound as it cleansed her system of any possible contaminants. 

 

Luralei would be of no use today. She'd also managed to tear open that old wound again. This was too much to handle today. There was already too much to deal with. This mysterious journalist had already caused so much trouble. There was a good chance that if they were able to continue with their slander unchecked that things might get messier. And now Nayni's mind was flooded with images of Coreya's twisted deformed little body. 

 

Her little girl was ashes now, floating around in a grand glittering turquoise nebula. Coreya's small monument in the Palace cemetery had gone unvisited for deca-phoebs. It had been too hard to go back. Nayni staggered out of the chamber. She tugged the sleeve of her scarlet uniform over the medical mesh so no one would see. She could still see flecks of her violet blood that had soaked into the fabric. This was a wretched quintant. It had started out so pleasantly with her husband's cock down her throat and now it had dissolved into ruggle. 

 

* * *

 

Allura was hovering behind her father on the main platform of the bridge. Her posture was rigid and her hands were neatly clasped behind her back. She was always dressed like an Alchemist. Coran only ever saw the Princess in a dress when she'd been forced into it for a special occasion. Her preferred style of dress was very conservative. Her slender figure was completely hidden by the practical layers of thick fabric and pockets. She'd wanted to wear her hair shorter too but she kept it long in case she needed to unleash those curls at a ball or for a speech.

 

Allura could handle her royal duties but she did not care for them in the slightest. This is what she truly lived for. She thirsted for knowledge just as her father did. The Princess had never uttered a word about it but Coran knew she probably felt that deep instinct drawing her to the Castle and the mysteries of the rift too. She seized any opportunity she could to be by her father's side. 

 

Alfor ran his bony fingers along the surface of the main control panel. Coran was close to his side and taking note of every micro-event that was taking place. Some of the lights on its sleek surface flickered. Even this tiny response got a strong reaction from the King. He shouted excitedly. Allura gasped. She was clearly trying to restrain her excitement. Even though Alfor had believed that this quintant would yield some great results, Coran doubted it. He desperately wanted it too but they'd had no such luck for so long. He'd been contemplating sending more prisoners into the rift to try and get some little tidbit of information that could help them. 

 

Allura's hands were shaking she was so excited. The smile on her face was brighter than the sun. A grin crept across Coran's face. He leaned on the main control panel and snuck a picture of the two of them. Seeing them elated like this made his heart swell and he knew it would put a smile on his wife's face too. Coran rested his hand on the control panel to steady himself. 

 

It sounded as if the Castle was growling. His ears perked up. It was clear that Allura had heard it too but Alfor looked confused. Coran's mouth fell open as he watched two sleek white pillars rise up from the main platform. He could see Allura's chest rising and falling as her breaths quickened. She watched the pillars rise up. The glowing red tops stopped just beneath the tips of her slender fingers. Coran had never seen this. Neither of them had ever seen this. He didn't even remember such a mechanism being constructed.

 

They were frozen in shock. Alfor had been right. The whispers were swirling through his head like a swarm of insects. They had never been this loud before. They'd never spoken at such a speed and volume. Alfor whirled around in his seat. His eyes were wide and full of excitement but the grin on his face was mad and hungry. He leaped out of his chair and started for Allura. 

 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Alfor gasped. “We've done it, Allura!”

 

The lights of the control panel exploded like a supernova. They illuminated like the stars in the night sky. Coran felt an icy chill run down his spine as he looked down at the sleek red surface of the panel. If felt so familiar to have his hands on it. It felt as if he'd done it a thousand times before. 

 

“Sire---” Coran stammered.

 

Alfor rushed back to the panel. He started to adjust some of the controls and the lights slowly started to dim. Coran pulled away. Alfor's temper was starting to rise from the frustration. Allura's hands hovered over the pillars but they were starting to retreat back to the floor. Alfor growled and slammed his fist on the control panel. The lights of the bridge died again. The pillars had vanished into the floor. 

 

Alfor gripped onto the edge of the control panel. His arms were quivering and shaking. Sweat was rolling down the wrinkled brown skin of his forehead. His face was contorted into a snarl. 

 

“Quiznack!” Alfor roared. “What happened? What went wrong?”

 

Coran's looked down at his hand. This was the most dramatic reaction they'd ever gotten from the Castle. It was clear to him that Allura had played a role in it but he felt like he was missing something. The whispers were still swarming in his ears though their words were slowly starting to fade away again. His heart was racing and he could feel that tug in his gut. It was drawing him to Allura.

 

Coran's gaze flickered up to her. She was already staring at him. A confused look was plastered on her face. He didn't have to utter a word. Somehow he just felt that their thoughts were in sync. Alfor let out a growl and Coran tore his gaze away from the Princess. Alfor was trying to collect himself. Whenever he was in Allura's presence he fought so hard to keep his cool. 

 

“Take note of everything that happened just now, Coran,” Alfor said.

 

His voice was raspy and hoarse. He was taking in hungry breaths to try and hold back his fury.

 

“There is quite a bit we must discuss on this now,” Alfor said.

 

Allura seemed to be lightyears away. She was gazing out the dome that looked over the landscape of Altea. It seemed the Princess wasn't taking in the spectacular view of the countryside. It was as if she was looking to some place beyond that. The glow from the rift should've been dim in the bright light of the quintant. But it was raging like a fire now. It lit up the hilltops and the clouds in its red hue. It was burning brighter then the sun at the break of dawn.

 


	14. Turn Your Face Away From The Garish Light Of Day

Night had consumed Altea vargas ago. The deep violet sky was lit up by the raging glow from the rift. It was so bright that the stars couldn't be seen. The drastic shift in its behavior had captured everyone's attention. Alfor had collapsed from exhaustion when Coran had finally left. The joints of his fingers ached from all of the typing he'd been doing. Allura had sent him away. Coran imagined she'd stay by her father's side the whole night through. The thrill from the quintant's events was still so fresh. He doubted he'd get a wink of sleep tonight. The Castle had filled him with a thousand more questions. 

 

It had been silent and lifeless for so long now. All in one quintant it had flickered to life for the briefest of moments and now the rift was rumbling and explosive within the massive violet barrier that encased it. There was so much he'd have to do tomorrow. There was so much data he'd have to look over. He wanted to dive in right now. He was so hungry for it. But he'd have to wait.

 

He felt like he'd been torn in half when Nayni had sent him that brief message in the afternoon. His quintant had been a thrilling ride while hers had been one of stress and heartache. Their good quintants never seemed to sync up anymore. If he wasn't returning home dejected and drained it was her. But they'd found a way to remedy their bad moods rather easily. He desperately needed to expend some of his energy and he knew she was in desperate need of some relief as well.

 

Nayni had passed out on the couch when he entered their dark apartment. The screen of their entertainment center was the only thing that was illuminating the room. He smirked at the familiar sound of overdramatic shrieks from the horror teledrama that was playing out. His wife was still clad in her uniform. The coat was half unbuttoned and exposing the soft skin of her ample breasts. Her makeup was smeared on a pillow.

 

Coran waved his hand over the wall panel and the lights came on. Nayni stirred. She winced and sat up. Coran's apartment had once been rather dull and empty. It had been a mess most of the time too. Now it was well decorated. Her touch was everywhere. The bold colors and stylish furnishings had all been her doing. It was still a mess though. Neither of them were exactly the tidy types. His old couch was all that remained. It's sharp angles and the rough fabric wasn't exactly inviting but he had fond memories of it. They'd shared so many cups of tea while sitting on that. It was also the first place that he'd had his way with her her. 

 

Her eyes were red and puffy. That was not a surprising sight but it wasn't what he'd wanted to come home too. Coran slid onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his waist. The heat that radiated from her plump body was already driving him mad.

 

“What varga is it?” Nayni asked.

 

“Late,” Coran said. “But w-w-we've still got about half a v-varga until it's not hump day anymore.”

 

Nayni giggled and he smirked.

 

“I'm sorry, that your day w-w-was wr-wretched,” Coran cooed.

 

He toyed with the stray strands of her brown hair and her pointed ear twitched.

 

“I'll live,” Nayni said. “But life was a bit easier when I was just the dumb nanny.”

 

She wasn't just making an innocent jest. So that was how she wanted to remedy her heartache. The blue markings of his pink flesh were already starting to pulsate. His wife did have excellent taste. They'd played this game quite a few times before and it had always allowed him to work out his tensions in the most devious of ways. 

 

She slid her hand up the length of his thigh. Nayni traced her fingers along his belt. Coran grabbed her by the hair. He yanked her head back. She feigned shock but he could see that hungry glint in her eye. 

 

“Go change,” Coran ordered.

 

She couldn't get away from him fast enough. He watched her run down the narrow hall to their bedroom. There was so much about their lives that they had no control over. The comet and the rift had been these mysterious entities that he just couldn't seem to tame despite how desperately he wanted to. But Coran could get Nayni to do anything he wanted her too. The most delicious part was that she was more than willing. He waited for a few dobashes. She was purposely taking her sweet time. She was really pushing it today. Good. It would make this that much more satisfying. 

 

Coran crept down the hallway. His cheeks and ears were already flushed with heat. Something cold and hungry came over him. It had started once the comet had crashed on Altea and he had not been able to shake it. It was a ravenous sinister thirst that he welcomed now. It had gotten him this far in his life. It was his silent companion that he never wanted to be parted from it. 

 

The door to their bedroom slid open. The edge of his curled mustache raised in a crooked, devious grin. She had one leg propped up on the bed. Her fingers were deftly rolling up the delicate white nylon of her stockings. Even though it was a white frumpy dress that didn't flatter her figure in the slightest, Nayni loved it. She loved putting on these little disguises. She had accumulated several over the years.

 

The white frills and lace didn't really match and if she didn't have that faded apron tied around her she wouldn't have much of a waistline. Nayni tugged the hideous bonnet over her head. Even if she'd never worn something so hideous back in her days as Allura's Governess, it still helped her step back into that role. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she spoke. 

 

“Oh, Advisor Smythe,” Nayni teased. “You've caught me in a rather compromising position.”

 

“You should be more c-careful, Governess,” Coran hissed. “You w-w-wouldn't w-want your w-ward w-walking in on you like this.”

 

She crept over to him and traced her fingers along the polished gold buttons of his uniform.

 

“I'm dreadfully sorry, Advisor,” Nayni said. “I'll take great care not to make such a mistake again.”

 

He usually grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the wall. But she'd mentioned her injury in her message that afternoon. He did quite enjoy inflicting pain but didn't actually want to cause her harm.

 

“I can't let this go, Governess,” Coran said. “You w-won't be getting off that easily.”

 

Oh no. He was going to draw this out for as long as he could.

 

“You're a terrible nanny,” Coran teased. “Show me wh-what you can do or I'll advise the King to be rid of you.”

 

She was already shuddering. It felt like an ice cold force was pushing him forward. He seized her by the back of the neck and bent her over their bed. Coran pushed up her skirt. The hideous clashing white frills of her petticoat were turned up and exposing the curve of her rump. He traced his fingers along the shimmering green markings that laced around her thighs. She kicked her legs like a school girl. A hungry grin spread across his face. He lived for that. 

 

Coran pulled back his hand to strike her. He stopped his hand just before his palm met with her plump flesh. Nayni let out a frustrated whimper.

 

“Oh Groggery,” Nayni whined.

 

He ran his hand down the length of her thigh. The sensation of his gloves on her flesh made her squirm even more.

 

“Oh please just do it,” Nayni begged. “Just do it, just do it---”

 

He loved hearing her beg. He loved hearing that desperation in her voice. Coran leaned over her. She felt his hot breath on her ear and listened to his raspy chuckle. He watched her green markings illuminate with anticipation. Coran brought his hand down. She let out a cry from the sharp pain. The stinging of her flesh made her bite down on her bottom lip. Nayni was grinning with such satisfaction.

 

Coran struck her rear again and again until she couldn't stop kicking her legs and whimpering. She was sputtering out desperate pleas as she gasped for air. She was pleading with him to do so many things to her. The olive-brown skin of her rump was red and the palm of his hand was still tingling. Coran tugged on the strings of her apron and forced her to arch her back. Seeing Nayni present herself to him like that was making him salivate.

 

Coran slid his hand betwixt her thighs. She gripped onto the blankets of their bed. Her legs were quivering. He flicked his thumb over the tender skin of sex. She was already slick, swollen and ready. A string of curses and demands came spilling forth from her in a breathless voice. He loved how greedy and desperate she got. And he loved that he was the only one that possessed the power to relieve her agony. He could torture her. He could satiate her. Her body had been completely surrendered to him. The rush of having that power made him grow stiffer. 

 

He slipped one finger between her folds. She squirmed and squealed to his touch. She moaned and bucked her hips to try and drive his finger deeper into her. Coran pulled his hand away. She beat her fist against the mattress. He let out a deep chuckle as he undid his belt. He ran his hand over the glowing ridges of his member and moaned. He gazed down at her. Her most vulnerable parts were exposed to him. She was looking over her shoulder. There was such a devious glint in Nayni's eyes as she whimpered. 

 

Coran slid his fingers within her again. He worked his fingers to get as much of her slick fluids on his hand.

 

“I already know this part of you so w-well,” Coran hissed. “I need to see wh-what else you can provide for me.”

 

He pulled his hand away for the final time. He traced his thumb around the puckered rim of her anus. He stroked himself and spread her slick remnants over his shaft. It was the only lubricant she was going to get. When he slid himself into her other hole she let out a cry. She was so tight that he could barely pump himself into her. She was panting and mewling like mad now. Her muscles clamped down on him and she whimpered from the pain. He watched her hands. He was waiting for her to reach for her sex so he could slap her hand away. 

 

Coran grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed. Sweat was rolling down his back as he thrust into her. Coran yanked on her hair, knocking off her floppy bonnet. She was crying out like a wild beast. He clenched his jaw as he slammed into her again and again. The blue markings on his skin started to pulsate with light as he came closer and closer to the brink.

 

He slid his hand along the curve of her back. He struck her rump again and she gasped. He worked her pip in quick soft circles. The muscles of her thighs were already twitching and quivering.

 

“You don't deserve this,” Coran hissed. “But I'm feeling generous today.”

 

He pulled her brown hair taut. He drove himself deeper and deeper into her as he stroked her sex. He felt that familiar heat radiating out from his core. His body was drenched in sweat. The pulsation of her green markings was quickening. 

 

“Can I?” Nayni gasped. “Can I please?”

 

“Do it,” Coran snapped.

 

Within a tik, he felt her muscles clamping down on his cock. She cried and squirmed from the mix of ecstasy and pain. The spasming of her muscles brought him over the edge. He let out a curse as he filled her bum with his hot, sticky seed. Her legs were slick with sweat when he pulled away. She lay limply with her face buried in the blankets. Coran wiped the sweat from his forehead as he took in hungry breaths. A smile of deep satisfaction was plastered to his reddened face. 

 

She rolled over. Her makeup was smeared and running down her face but she was giggling breathlessly. Coran crept into the bed next to her. Her legs were still hanging over the edge. He undid the buttons of his uniform and pulled it open to try and relieve himself from the overwhelming heat. She took in the sight of his exposed chest and a grin crept across her face. Nayni ran her fingers through the thin patch of red chest hair just as she always did. 

 

Coran wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his hot, hard body. He glanced over at the clock. Apparently hump day had ended a few dobashes ago. He laid his head back on the bed. His fiery hair was damp and clinging to the back of his neck. Nayni let out a satisfied sigh as she kicked off those dumpy white heels.

 

“You managed to save the quintant again with your cock,” Nayni teased.

 

He smiled. He was a bit jealous of her. He'd loved to completely submit himself to Alfor and Luralei. That hadn't happened in so long. There was a sweet bliss in giving his body and soul completely to them. He knew just how wonderful that sweet release felt for Nayni. He'd been there. He understood now why Alfor enjoyed taking the reigns so much too. The first time he'd experienced that thrill felt so natural to him. It was as if he'd been doing it for his entire life. Alfor had trained him well. 

 

Coran slipped the hideous frilled sleeve away from her shoulder. He traced his thumb across the exposed olive-brown skin. He planted a tender kiss and watched her green markings twinkle again. 

 

“I'm sorry the forces of the u-universe w-w-were so cruel to you today,” Coran cooed.

 

“Until I get my hands on that quiznacker writing those articles my quintants are going to be rather nerve-wracking,” Nayni confessed.

 

Coran smirked.

 

"I don't mind spending every night like this to help you cope," Coran teased. 

 

Her current public relations crisis would blow over. They'd find a way, even if it ended in bloodshed. There was no way to fix the rest of her heartache though. They could only distract each other from it. There was no curing Luralei. There was no way to restore her mind to what it once was. There was no way to fill the hole that Coreya had left behind.

 

“You've already heard my woes,” Nayni said. “I want to hear about your great triumph today.”

 

She always built things up to be more then what they were. Every little thing he did she looked upon with such awe. He ran his fingers through her damp brown hair and took in the scent of their mingling sweat.

 

“I don't know wh-wh-what changed today,” Coran said. “But somethings awakened. Something w-w-with the Castle has shifted. I can feel it.”

 

He could still hear the faint distant sound of the whispers from the rift. He could still feel that faint tug in his gut. Ravishing Nayni had helped that raging curiosity die down but it was still haunting him. She smiled and patted his firm chest. 

 

“Oh good,” Nayni said. “Do you mind if I use that bit of good news to my advantage?”

 

He knew she'd just come up with some elaborate flowery phrasing to transform this turn of events into something grand. She'd string together impressive words that didn't actually reveal very much information but still embellished the progress they were making with the Castle.

 

He nuzzled his face into her neck. He brushed the bristly hairs of his mustache against her skin and she shuddered. Coran pulled up that hideous skirt again and slid his hand between her ample thighs.

 

“You can do wh-wh-whatever you like--” Coran hissed. “--as long as I can use you as I please wh-wh-when darkness falls every quintant.”

 

He had her squirming again already. Her ears and cheeks were as red as the lipstick smeared across her face.

 

“Always, my love,” Nayni gasped. “Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The twin suns of Daibazaal had retreated behind the jagged mountain range. The quintant had been a fairly typical one. Lotor had sassed Tomyko relentlessly as she'd accompanied him during his daily rounds. She was tired but not even remotely ready to lay her head down for the night. She was perched behind her desk in her sparsely decorated quarters. Her baggy pajamas were draped over her slender frame. 

 

Tomyko had pulled back her fiery hair into a crooked ponytail. She typed into her computer interface and pulled up the violet display. It cast her delicate features in an eerie glow. She rapped her fingers on the glass surface of her desk as she waited for the interface to fully load up. She was way overdue for an upgrade but she'd been saving up her GAC for other purposes. 

 

She leaned back in her chair and it squeaked. If Zarkon found out what she'd been up to, she didn't know how he'd react. He'd protect her, she was sure of that but, he might be disappointed with the choices she'd made. Tomyko had felt little guilt over it all. Once she'd started going down this path she knew there was no going back. She knew exactly the risk she was taking. It could start an intergalactic war if she was found out. 

 

The interface finished loading up. Tomyko pulled up her contacts list. She started the encryption program that she'd bought from a Black Market coder. She watched the foreign text scroll by on the purple display. It started the call as it always did. It took dobashes to make the connection. It was slow and irritating but it was the safest way to go about this. The telecoms finally connected.

 

The staticy video feed filled her screen. The silhouette was garbled on purpose. She knew very well who it was and they knew who she was. It was just an added security measure to protect the both of them.

 

“I got your last payment,” a deep artificial voice said.

 

The encryption program distorted that voice so much that she doubted it would be recognizable. She knew hers was coming out in the same deep, low, electronic tone on the other end.

 

“Good,” Tomyko said. “I've got more for you if you've got something good for me today.”

 

She listened patiently. The long bout of static didn't bode well for her. She watched the distorted grey blob on the screen shift.

 

“The Queen attacked Minister Smythe today,” her contact said. “I pulled the footage from the medical droids. I can send it over.”

 

This wasn't big news. From what her contact had told her, Tomyko knew this was a regular occurrence. Hearing them bring up Nayni made bile creep up her throat a bit.

 

“That's not going to be enough for me,” Tomyko said. “I know you have more.”

 

Sometimes she had to pry the information out of them. This usually cost her quite a bit of GAC. Her contact wasn't in this for the same reasons she was. They didn't give a ruggle about liberty and justice. They just wanted the endless flow of GAC from her. It made it worth the risk to them. 

 

“That's all I've got,” the artificial voice insisted. “They're really cracking down around here. It's making it harder for me to get any dirt for you.”

 

That wasn't a good sign. It meant that the Royal Family was finally taking notice. The Altean Inquisitors might already be trying to sniff out who'd been penning all of these articles. Tomyko clenched her jaw.

 

“It's fine,” Tomyko sighed. “Just lay low for a while. But keep an eye out for anything that might be useful.”

 

“As long as you keep paying me, I don't care,” her contact said. “I've got enough GAC to jump ship if it comes to it.”

 

“Good for you,” Tomyko said. “I'll reach out to you in a few movements.”

 

She cut the call. She wasn't really a fan of her contact. She'd trusted them once but she didn't trust many Alteans anymore. Honerva and Lotor were the only ones.

 

Tomyko cracked her knuckles. She brought up her word processor and stared at the blinking cursor on the fresh blank page. This was the article she'd been hesitating to write. It might be the one to give her away. It might help throw the Inquisitors off of her scent too. It was common knowledge around the Galra Palace that she was still desperately in love with her ex-wife. She imagined that Nayni probably knew that too. No one would ever expect Tomyko to betray her like this. Tomyko chewed on her lip as she weighed the potential consequences in her mind. 

 

Her slender fingertips hovered over the keyboard. Her heart sank with guilt. She'd gone after Alfor. She'd gone after Coran. She'd gone after Luralei and Allura. There was just one person from the Royal Family's inner circle that she hadn't written about. It would look strange to leave Nayni out of it. She was the Royal Advisor's wife and the Minister of Propaganda. If Tomyko left her alone it would be a glaring beacon that would point the Inquisitors right towards her. 

 

Tomyko took a deep breath. She might hate herself for this. But she was certain it had to be done. Her articles were being circulated within the Altean populace. The government was trying to keep it off the news broadcasts but the people were starting to question the machinations of the rigid system that was oppressing them. They were starting to question the status quo. Tomyko couldn't stop now. She needed to educate the people because she'd failed to educate Nayni. She needed to expose every grotesque secret. She needed to show every hideous blemish that the government was trying to keep hidden in the shadows. Tomyko started to type out her nextexposé. She started to type out the article that would tarnish her ex-wife's reputation and expose her ugliest secrets to the universe.

 


	15. The Past Is Now Another Land

The foggy realm of dreaming distorted the environment that Allura's mind had created during her slumber. It was dark. She felt the familiar tingling in her toes and fingertips of the artificial gravity of a ship. It was faint and unreal. This strange vessel was one she'd never seen before but it still felt like she knew it. She could almost map out the winding tunnel systems of its cold obsidian walls. It was like it had been constructed by a swarm of burrowing insects. 

 

Allura was unmoving though. She couldn't tell if she was standing or sitting but she felt an immense weight pulling her down. She felt drained and weak. The physical sensations of the body were always dulled during her dreams but the icy breeze she felt rushing over her skin was so strong. Allura could feel every hair on her body standing on end. She felt like she was actually shivering. It was growing so cold that the tips of her nose and ears were going numb.

 

Something that she couldn't see was clamping down on her slender neck. It was so frigid and strong. It felt like thousands of needles were piercing her flesh. She could feel the razor sharp tips slicing through her throat. She could taste the metallic flavor of her own blood bubbling up into the back of her mouth. She could feel the rush of it flowing down her throat and into her lungs. It should've been warm. It should've been piping hot but it felt like ice. A raspy, familiar voice rang out in the darkness. It was so twisted she couldn't quite place who it belonged to but their tone was dripping with a pure hatred and primal greed.

 

“ _I'm sorry, but I have to do this.”_

 

Allura shot up in bed. Her heart was pounding furiously. Her silver hair clung to her forehead and sweat rolled over her brown skin. She felt as if she were on fire and freezing to death at the same time. Even with the morning sunlight pouring through her bedroom window, her room was still fairly dim. She tried to focus on the familiar pieces of furniture to ground herself again and drive away the terror.

 

She looked over the pictures that were hovering in their frames. She couldn't make out the faces in the din but she knew who they were. Allura knew it was a deca-phoebs old selfie that Nanny had taken with her when she was still a child. There was another photo of Father. He stood proudly behind her as she held up her first pet project. It had been a crude battery she'd constructed from organic materials but he'd been so proud. It had been that support and enthusiasm that had sparked her obsession with Alchemy.

 

That warm memory helped wipe away the chilling fear that the nightmare had left behind. It had been recurring. Allura must've had that nightmare hundreds of times but it still shook her to the core. It always felt like something was watching her still when she woke. It felt like something ancient and unknown was hiding in the shadows. The dreams had started after the first time she'd set foot on the Castle. She was still a prepubescent girl then and half of the vessel was still just scaffolding. She'd felt like something had been watching her then too.

 

Being on the Castle always made her feel strange but she'd never felt any fear. It was such a spectacular and exciting mystery. It felt like something was physically drawing her to it as well. It filled her with so many unexplainable thoughts and emotions. Father had asked her one day if she'd heard whispers. It had been quite confusing because she didn't exactly understand what he was talking about. Allura had told him about the strange feelings that the Castle brought on. He found it so fascinating. They'd stayed on the Castle's bridge for vargas discussing it and taking notes.

 

Father had always taken such interest in her. He'd always been the one to encourage her pursuit of knowledge. One day she'd be standing on equal footing with him. They would accomplish so much together. And she knew that would make Mother so jealous. _Mother._ Did she even deserve that title? Mother had been trying to mold her into something she wasn't since she was a babe. Mother wanted Allura to be like a polished, perfect, little pearl that everyone would fawn over. But she would continue to be disappointed with the direction that her daughter was going.

 

It was only in front of the cameras and crowds that Mother bothered to show any kind of affection. It was always so cold and shallow. When Father hugged her he meant it. She could feel it. When Mother held her hand she clasped Allura's fingers so loosely that it was easy for her to slip away. The Princess had started testing her mother when she was very young. She'd run away from Mother to try and get her to play chase. Mother would just get annoyed. She never wanted to play.

 

When she'd been that young, Allura did still want to be like her. It sickened her a bit to think of that now but it was the truth. She'd run her little hands over Mother's dresses. She wanted to brush her hair until it sparkled. But whenever she reached for Mother or asked her to how she could be that pretty, the Queen just pushed her away. All of Allura's little experiments with Mother resulted in the same thing. They were the first of thousands of heartbreaks that would come over the deca-phoebs.

 

She'd started running these tests on everyone. When she asked Father how she could be like him, he would take her to his lab. He asked for her input as if she was already an expert Alchemist. But his private lessons had helped her skip ahead so quickly in her schooling. Even when she was young, she knew that Coran was like another parent. He treasured her and encouraged her. He was fairly quiet but Coran had always wanted to see what she was doing even if it was just a stupid drawing. Allura didn't understand why he wasn't officially a part of the family until she'd asked Nanny.

 

That question had actually gotten Nanny a bit flustered. She remembered that the Governess had chuckled nervously. Nanny forced a smile. She had fake smiles but they were different than Mother's. Nanny's were meant to comfort people when even she felt uneasy. Mother's were just trying to mask the coldness of her heart. Nanny had sat Allura down. She explained that Coran loved Father and Mother. She explained that they loved him too. They just couldn't be wed because of Coran's social standing. 

 

Nanny explained all these little things to Allura. She'd let Allura play with her things and play dress-up. She'd let her pull on her hair and she'd still just smile. Even when she wasn't the Governess anymore she was still there. There had been a short spurt when that had stopped. That was after Nanny had lost her baby. Allura remembered Coran taking Allura back to their apartment. He'd been so honest with her. It was the most she'd ever heard him speak in her whole life. He knew Allura would make her smile.

 

She remembered how much that comment had struck her. Allura brought Nanny joy? Allura brought Nanny so much joy that it was now her job to mend her broken heart? She remembered how strange it was to see Nanny that day. She was curled up in bed with the curtains drawn. There wasn't a drop of makeup on her face. Her hair was a mess. Allura had crept up to the side of the bed. She'd reached for Nanny's hair and had given her a pat on the head. There had been tears in her eyes when she smiled.

 

“Lurie,” Nanny had murmured. “My little pellaplum.”

 

Her voice had cracked. Allura climbed into the bed. She stroked Nanny's hair. She remembered it was like how she used to play with her dolls. It was like she was playing the role of a mother.

 

“Nanny, will you watch _Admiral Allision_ with me?” Allura had asked.

 

That teledrama wasn't exactly age appropriate for Allura but Nanny had talked about it so much. Nanny had nodded. They'd cuddled up in the bed watching it. Allura combed Nanny's hair and she didn't curse once when Allura tugged a bit too hard on one of her knots. Nanny ended up hijacking the remote and skipping to all the scenes with her favorite character, Barca Barquentine. He was just a background character. A soft-spoken man who followed the Admiral loyally. Barca had saved the quintant with his cunning on so many occasions but he was rarely appreciated for it. Even though Nanny had explained why she loved him so a thousand times, Allura let her ramble on. 

 

Now that Allura was grown, she saw so much of Coran in that character. Her thoughts drifted back to what had happened on the Castle. Allura slipped on her robe and padded across the plush carpet. She drew back the curtains of her window. The rift was raging on the horizon. It looked like a fire that was consuming the countryside. Even at such a distance, she could see the vague outline of those strange vestiges striking at the violet barrier and that red lightning licking along the interior surface. She'd always been curious about it but now she felt like that inquisitive nature was consuming her.

 

When she'd hovered her hands over those control pillars it felt like an icy wind was rushing up from the ground beneath her feet. It was as if electricity had shot up from the pillars and was coursing its way through her body. It felt so right. It felt as if it were meant to be. Father had told her of his premonition and she'd thought that he was right. It was the only natural way that things could play out. The two of them were meant to pilot the Castle and cleanse the filth from the universe.

 

But when the Castle reacted to her she felt something she had never expected. The Castle had established some strange connection between her and Coran. She felt like an umbilical cord had tied her to him. It was as if he was the hand attached to her wrist. She felt whatever she thought or demanded that he could carry it out. Even though he was her senior, she felt as if he was hers to command. As soon as he'd torn his hand away from the control panel that connection had severed. Then the Castle had fallen back into its state of silence. 

 

That connection was not a natural one. Allura shared no blood relations to the Royal Advisor but that singular event made her feel as if she did. It was impossible. Coran had been there in a way that Mother never had. He was indeed family but it couldn't explain what had taken place on the bridge. Allura's instincts were telling her something strange. The combination of her jarring nightmare and her insatiable need to validate her suspicions would not allow her to sleep anymore. 

 

Allura ran her fingers through her silver hair and pulled it back into a bun. She was too consumed with curiosity to fuss over her appearance much today. There were tests she wanted to run today. She was working them over in her head as she slipped out of her robe and into her lab coat. She hastily buttoned it up. She wanted to help Nanny address the growing problem of those slanderous articles. It would have to wait. It pained her a little to do it but that guilt was overwhelmingly outweighed by her desperate need to run her experiments. Allura scooped up her datapad from her desk. She typed out a brief apologetic message. This was her first little test of the day.

 

The results were as expected. Nanny didn't protest. She didn't try to guilt Allura into changing her schedule. In fact, Nanny's reply was overflowing with reassurances that the issue could be dealt with later in the afternoon. Nanny and Coran were usually up before the dawn. He was probably on the Castle already. Allura stuffed her datapad into one of her pockets and departed.

 

Her night guard, Doriun, was still posted outside her door. She wasn't even remotely surprised to see him propped up against the wall, fast asleep. His cap was askew and tufts of his blue hair were sticking out. The man was perpetually stuck in a state of laziness. She didn't bother to wake him as she went on her way. Allura didn't want to waste any more time. Setting up her next experiment was going to be a bit tricky. She wasn't sure how to go about it without wounding Father's pride. 

 

She'd have to get Coran alone to discuss it. He had to be in on this. If anyone knew how to handle Father's emotions with tenderness it was Coran. This would have to be run several different ways. She had to account for every possibility. It was dangerous for her to rely on these mysterious feelings and instincts. Altean Alchemy relied heavily on the manipulation of quintessence which in turn leaned quite heavily on the use of emotions. But proving something as fact scientifically would require proving things without an ounce of magic. 

 

She needed to tread carefully. If Allura was right, she wasn't sure how Father would react. It would mean his premonition had been wrong. It would mean that this destiny that they thought was meant for the two of them wasn't possible. That could carry political implications too. If the Castle had chosen the Royal Advisor over the King that would not look good in the eyes of the people.

 

Allura reached for her datapad as she stepped onto the Castle. She quickly started to type up a message to Coran. It'd be easier for him to slip away before her Father knew she had arrived. Even in the dark hallways, Allura already felt that strange sensation in her gut. It was like she was caught on a line that was slowly reeling her towards the bridge. She felt that electric chill running down her spine. She just knew Coran was drawing closer. That feeling in her gut was growing more intense.

 

Allura hovered in a corner. She stared up at one of the lights on the ceiling. The bulb was dead and lifeless. The glass casing was dusty and untouched. The air of the hallway smelled musty and stagnant. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. That faint sensation in her gut now felt like a throbbing pulse. That tug felt like something fleshy and warm had sprouted from her stomach and was reaching for the Advisor. She'd never experienced something this intense but she wasn't afraid. It was actually oddly comforting. It felt as if she were returning home after a long journey.

 

Coran rounded a corner. Even in the din, she could make out the shape of his orange mustache and prominent nose. He'd become a thousand times more presentable since Nanny had come into his life. He never had a stray hair out of place now. His scarlet uniform was always perfectly pressed. She remembered that he used to be in shambles most of the time. That was so long ago now that those images were so faded in her mind. There was still a bit of a sheepishness to him. Father had said it was so much worse when she was just a babe. Something about that comet had changed him. Allura could feel that it was still melding him into something new. 

 

Coran stood rigid. Her odd request had definitely caught him off guard. His brow was furrowed with confusion.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here at such an early varga?” Coran asked.

 

“I need to discuss what happened on the bridge---without Father,” Allura said.

 

Coran just nodded. He was fiddling with the end of his mustache nervously. She didn't want to keep him long. The longer he was away from Father, the stranger his little departure would look.

 

"There are a few things that have to happen," Allura said. 

 

She sounded so cold and calculated. 

 

“First, we need to try and get that same reaction with just me and Father,” Allura said. “Though, I am certain that will never happen.”

 

They'd spent a few deca-phoebs trying to get a reaction with just the two of them. Nothing had ever come of it. But something had definitely shifted. The rift was acting in a way that it hadn't in deca-phoebs. It had awoken from its slumber for some otherworldly reason that they had yet to understand. 

 

“Then we need to find a way to get him off of the Castle,” Allura said.

 

“That's going to be hard---” Coran said.

 

Alfor rarely left the Castle now. The bridge had become his personal chambers. It had been several movements since Allura had seen him even set foot in the Royal Palace.

 

“We _must_ find a way,” Allura pressed. “I don't like the idea but we might have to sedate him.”

 

Coran's gaze fell to the floor.

 

“We need to see how the Castle reacts with just as us at the controls, Coran,” Allura insisted. “You know we have to. We need to test out every option. Just me. Just you. We're on the cusp of something. You must feel it too.”

 

Coran clenched his jaw. His ears twitched as he continued to toy with the end of his mustache. Allura knew that Nanny would do whatever she said without question but Coran could be a different story. Coran had served Father for his entire life. Going through with this plan would be a small betrayal. She knew how much the Royal Advisor cared for him. She'd seen how he doted on Father and took care of him. Coran let out a sigh.

 

“W-we are going to need that sedative,” Coran said.

 

Allura was taken aback.

 

“That's the only w-w-way he's stepping off the bridge,” Coran said.

 

She could sense how guilty he felt. But he must possess that fiery determination to solve this mystery too. It was consuming him just as it was eating away at her.

 

“I'll take something of Mother's,” Allura said. “It should give us a few vargas to work with.”

 

Coran just nodded. If they came during the night while he was sleeping, they might be able to sedate him without him even realizing it. That might be for the best. Allura felt a bit dirty scheming behind Father's back like this. If it had been a phoeb ago she never would've even considering something so devious. But this vessel had dug its claws into her. She couldn't ignore it. That ravenous desire it had stirred up overshadowed everything. It wiped away every moral concern she'd ever had. It smothered out her boundless love and respect for her father. All that mattered was finding out the truth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nayni entered the conference room with a cheery look on her face. Her little game with Coran last night had done a great deal to help her mood. She felt far better equipped to deal with the troublesome journalist that had been cranking out these smear pieces. The smile on her face become less genuine when she looked over the Scribes that were huddled around the oblong table. 

 

They all looked a shade paler. Their ears were drooped. Some of them were even sweating a bit. She kept that silver grin on. Clearly, there was a new issue but as long as she kept up this chipper demeanor they would be fine. She'd barely been in the room for a dobash and she could already sense the tension in the air. It was very apparent that they had yet another trial to deal with. 

 

Nayni slid into her seat at the head of the table. She folded her hands neatly across the table. The Scribes exchanged very nervous looks. Having all of those violet eyes locked on her made her heart sink. She held her head high.

 

"So whats the awful news for today, dearies?" Nayni said in a sing-song voice. 

 

It was best to just rip off the medical mesh in a situation like this. Just let the shock and pain happen in an instant so they could dive into remedying the situation. One of the Scribes gulped. He slid a datapad across the table. So they were too cowardly to open their mouths and share the news themselves? That was fine. She scooped up the datapad and grasped it in her stubby hands. The corner of her mouth started to twitch as she looked over the headline.

 

_The Propaganda Minister's 'Wench to Riches' Story_

 

Nayni's heart starting racing. She grit her teeth and tried to keep that smile on. As long as she kept smiling everything would be fine. 

 

_When our most esteemed Queen Luralei appointed Nayni Smythe as Minister of Propaganda, it was cited as a shining example of how any Altean could rise through the social ranks to greatness. This barmaid from a meager colony world had reached the peak of success after deca-phoebs of hard work. After all of the trials she'd faced in life, she managed to find herself in the most advantageous of couplings. She became the wife of Royal Advisor Smythe and the Queen's right hand. It's a tale that is known to many Alteans of the servant class. It's a real-life fable that fills even the lowliest Altean with hopes for the future._

 

_There are only the tiniest fibers of truth to this narrative. Minister Smythe was not some industrious young woman that climbed the social ladders of her own volition. She served up more than food and drink at that tavern in that tiny port town. Any resident of the Graerem Colony will tell you that making a living there is incredibly difficult. The immense taxes placed on colonizer's incomes robs them of the ability to save up enough GAC to better themselves. It's a system that keeps the impoverished in a state of poverty that is impossible to escape while still exploiting them as a labor force._

 

_Many citizens of the Graerem Colony are forced to turn to illegal ventures in order to meet their basic needs. Most of their shelter, food, and medical care is paid for with GAC that is acquired through less than savory means. Minister Smythe could never have survived just off of her income as a barmaid alone. She_ _most definitely would not have been able to relocate to the homeworld on that amount of GAC either._

 

_Minister Nayni Smythe sold her intimate services to the highest bidder on a nightly basis. She operated as an unlicensed sensual worker in order to dodge her obligations as a tax paying citizen. She was a criminal. She bedded every alien that came to port just to keep clothes on her back and roof over her head. This, of course, was not included in the narrative shared with the public because it would tarnish the image of this wholesome hardworking girl. Minister Smythe did not fight for a better life. She wasn't even able to earn it by being paid to lie on her back._

 

_The former Captain of the Royal Guard, Tomyko Nordontu, wed Minister Smythe and rescued her from her life of hardship and poverty. She also secured Minister Smythe's position as Princess Allura's Governess. After their coupling dissolved, Minister Smythe secured her position of power in the only manner she knew how. She seduced the Royal Advisor into a hasty marriage pact so she could maintain the security that a government position possessed and enjoy the lavish lifestyle that came along with it._

 

_In short, the Minister of Propaganda is not the public relations genius that was hiding amidst the gutters. She is not the self-made Altean that the King and Queen have made her out to be. She is simply a whore that got lucky._

 

Red sparks flew into the air as Nayni snapped the datapad in half.

 


	16. Wild Ambitions In Our Sights

Dried, violet blood was still clinging to Nayni's palms from her self-inflicted injury. She was still fuming but Coran was holding her back. She couldn't lose it in front of Alfor. Making wild demands from the King would get her nowhere. Alfor was already irritated that she had come storming up to the Castle and demanded an emergency audience. If Allura hadn't been there to talk him into it, Nayni wouldn't be standing on the bridge right now. Coran could feel her shaking. He clamped down more tightly on her shoulders. 

 

The timing of this all could have been better. The clandestine plans he'd set up with Allura might have to be put on hold. Neither of them were going to be pleased about that. This wasn't some petty matter to be ignored anymore. As hungry as he was to solve the mysteries of the Castle they couldn't push this publicity crisis to the back burner.

 

Alfor looked rather annoyed as his eyes skimmed over the article on his datapad. He actually looked bored, as if it was just some tiresome piece of academic text that held no new information to him. He'd briefly scanned through the entire series that had been published. Coran was surprised to see that Alfor didn't seem concerned in the slightest. Yes, the Castle was and had been their top priority but this controversy could spark something dangerous. 

 

Alfor ran his fingers through his messy silver hair and sighed.

 

“You want to start an Inquisition over some tabloid trash?” Alfor said.

 

"This is more than that," Nayni seethed. "This has gone viral---" 

 

She clenched her jaw. Coran didn't think she'd be able to keep her composure. The comments he'd gotten glimpses of weren't just going after Nayni. These emboldened Alteans hiding behind computer interfaces were running their mouths about the Royal Family. The fear of imprisonment wasn't holding them back anymore. Alfor groaned. 

 

"This is petty and ludicrous," Alfor said. "You're the quiznacking Minister of Propaganda. Do I really have to tell you what to do?" 

 

Alfor rubbed at his temples.

 

“Just have the Scribes wipe it from the networks and ignore it,” Alfor sighed.

 

Nayni started forward but Coran yanked her back. Allura furrowed her brow. She seemed just as frustrated. She seemed torn.

 

“Father, at this point that's not even possible,” Allura said. “It's spread around to planetary systems that we have no authority over.”

 

The King was so focused on the Castle that he just wasn't seeing the gravity of it yet. Coran rubbed Nayni's shoulders. He felt her muscles relaxing to his touch but he knew that fire was still burning in her belly. 

 

“We have a leak,” Nayni hissed. “We need to find out who it is and silence them.”

 

Coran knew very well just how Nayni would want to silence them. He could practically feel the hatred radiating off of her.

 

“There _has_ to be an Inquisition,” Nayni pressed.

 

It was the most drastic way to go about solving this problem but they couldn't waste any more time on this. Coran was positive Nayni didn't fully grasp what that would entail. It was necessary, he could see that but, the Inquisitors would come after all of them. They'd dig up all the ugly little things that everyone harbored. They would pick apart every aspect of their lives to get any piece of information they could to help solve this puzzle. He wasn't sure Nayni would be able to handle that. 

 

Nayni's plump cheeks and ears were flushed.

 

“We need to make a statement,” Nayni said. “We need to show that every single word of that ruggle is false. We need something real and tangible to show to the people.”

 

Allura's gaze flickered up to meet Coran's. It appeared the need to run her experiment was more pressing now. If they could get the Castle running, it would already discredit one of those attack pieces. Coran and the Princess might have to push up their timetable. But if they could solve both of these problems it would be worth it.

 

“Fine,” Alfor relented. “I don't have time for this.”

 

He started typing into the datapad and Nayni stiffened.

 

“You'll have your Inquisition, Minister,” Alfor said. “Do what you have to but, I don't want this interfering with my research anymore.”

 

Nayni just nodded. Coran whisked her off of the bridge. He didn't want to push Alfor any farther and he knew his wife was desperately in need of some comfort. He was still the Royal Advisor, it was part of his duties to help her cope with all of this. She'd never dealt with an issue on such a scale. Her entire career had been building up to a moment like this. 

 

Coran escorted her through the winding unlit halls of the Castle. She couldn't even look at him. She was ashamed. It was masked by her anger and determination but he knew it was there. He knew she'd fall apart later. She never dealt with these things well. Anything that might be remotely embarrassing or bring on pity made her crumble. She got angry at the more petty things like gossip but this was so much more than that. This mysterious author had questioned her intelligence and skill. They'd made it seem like she was completely unqualified. 

 

He felt her grip loosening on his hand. She was now flooded with more work. There was so much scheming that had to be done on her part. Nayni pulled away. She leaned against one of the cold metal walls. She held out her hands and stared at the violet stains on her gloves. He was impressed that she'd snapped a datapad in half. Nayni's eyes finally flickered up to him. He saw that glimmer of fear in those violet orbs for the first time in deca-phoebs.

 

“Now all of Altea knows you've married a criminal degenerate,” Nayni said.

 

Her shoulders slumped and her ears were drooped.

 

“More like a very clever seductress,” Coran said. “Who w-w-was very gifted at convincing people to give up more of their GAC.”

 

He expected that to give her a smile but it did nothing. He'd known. Whoever had penned that article hadn't gotten quite everything right. It was the same pattern as the others. The articles were a mix of truths and speculations. Nayni's smooth-talking had gotten her quite a bit in life. It was that practice that had allowed her to acquire the gifts that had gotten her this position. Nayni toyed with the torn fabric of her glove. 

 

“No one is going to see it that way,” Nayni said.

 

He reached for her hand. Coran gingerly slipped off one of her gloves. She winced.

 

“Then how w-w-will you make them see it that w-w-way?” Coran asked.

 

He knew she could figure out how to. She might not be able to do it alone. She'd need a partner in crime. 

 

“I've got to have something to show for the quiznacking Castle,” Nayni said. “I've got to hope Luralei has a lucid day soon so she can make an appearance. I've got to show Allura is as capable as she is. And somehow I have to come up with a solid cover story so people don't think a criminal is running around in the Royal Family's inner circle.”

 

As she rambled on she just seemed to grow more frightened. Her eyes were darting around the halls again. She was looking everywhere but where he stood.

 

“Allura and I may have the Castle c-covered,” Coran said.

 

“Do I dare ask how?” Nayni said.

 

He shook his head. Coran didn't want to openly discuss with her that he and Allura were planning on sedating the King to run an experiment behind his back. Spreading that around wasn't really going to help Nayni solve her problem. She just needed the results.

 

“Just know it w-w-will be taken care of,” Coran assured.

 

Coran traced his thumb around the tender flesh of her wound. The soft blue glow of his quintessence emanated from the tip of his thumb as he tried to sooth the pain of her wound. She was starting to calm now. He could see that spark in her eye. It was fueled by fear.

 

“I still don't know what to do about Luralei,” Nayni said.

 

“It w-w-will come,” Coran said. “It w-w-will all come together.”

 

She honestly couldn't expect the solutions to spontaneously manifest within a few dobashes. If she succumbed to the pressure of time then she'd never be able to think straight. Nayni had a faraway look in her eye. 

 

"I'm going to kill them, Coran," Nayni hissed. "I'm going to kill whoever is spreading around this ruggle. I'm going to kill whoever is feeding this quiznacker with all of this information." 

 

Coran ran his thumb across her bottom lip. That fire within her had infected him. He had the power to make that happen. And if his experiment with Allura went well, he'd have the power to make anything happen.

 

“I won't let them take this from me,” Nayni seethed. “I won't let them tear my life to shreds.”

 

“ _We_ won't let them take this from us,” Coran said. “ _We'll_ kill them all.”

 

His pulse quickened as he uttered those words. Coran felt that ravenous desire stirring within him again. That familiar thirst for blood and power that the comet had brought out of him from the moment it had slammed into the surface of Altea. Nayni smirked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. He felt her lips brush against his cheek.

 

“Then we'll take everything from them,” Nayni said. “So no one will dare to attack the Crown ever again.”

 

Coran ran his fingers through her brown hair. The whispers were swirling around in his head. It sounded like the roar of a crowd that he was lost in. The rush of power that filled him sent a chill down his spine. His heart was racing. An erotic charge was coursing through his veins. His ears twitched when he heard the familiar soft buzzing of an electric current. He looked towards the ceiling. A smile crept across Coran's face as he watched the light above him flicker on.

 

* * *

 

Coran watched his breath coming out like fog in the chill of the night air. He waited impatiently for Allura just outside the Castle's loading dock. He'd offered to assist her during her little escape tonight but she'd insisted she go at it alone and meet him at the Castle. The Princess was always heavily guarded. It would look strange for her to go running off with the Royal Advisor in the middle of the night. The last thing they needed right now was for the wrong person to see that and more conjecture getting stirred up.

 

There was a lot on the line tonight. This was more than just an experiment to sate their curiosity. Nayni needed this to go well. If Allura's hypothesis was right, then Coran would have more power at his fingertips then he ever imagined possible. He could crush all of their enemies. He could bring anyone that had every wronged them to their knees. Coran had been dwelling on this concept ever since Allura had brought it up. He was so hungry for it. But he feared what it would do to Alfor if it came to be. 

 

Coran knew it would destroy his lifelong lover if he weren't the one to pilot the Castle. The King had invested so many years into this project. His ceaseless pursuit of knowledge had infected Coran. They'd gone through this entire journey together. They'd toiled through countless nights and spent agonizing vargas pouring over the archives trying to find the answers. And there was a good chance now that all of that hard work would yield nothing for Alfor.

 

Coran's heart started to race when he saw the transport pull up. Once he realized the headlights weren't on he knew it had to be Allura. The engines died down and the hover jets ceased, bringing the vehicle back down to the ground. The emerald grass swayed in the night breeze. Allura barely made a sound as she crept towards Coran. A small sleek metallic case was tucked under her arm. That must've been the sedatives. 

 

Alfor was already passed out on the bridge. Coran had taken some extra lengths to ensure that he'd be asleep by the time Allura arrived. Part of it had been out of guilt. He'd offered himself to the King. It'd been so long since he'd felt his touch anyway. He felt he had to. Coran was about to betray him. It was an emotional crime that was necessary, not just for scientific pursuits but, the preservation of Alfor's empire. It was a premature apology. It was a moment of tenderness so Coran could remind himself and the King just how much he loved him still. Coran had stood by his side, stroking his silver hair until the King finally fell asleep. 

 

Allura nodded to him when she stepped onto the loading ramp. She'd shape-shifted a bit. Her hair transitioned from a glossy black sheen back to its natural silver hue. It was clever of her. 

 

“Father?” She asked.

 

“He's out for the night,” Coran said.

 

They both crept into the Castle. He had to flick on a glow lamp as they wove through the halls. The walls and their faces were illuminated in a soft red light. It was dim enough when the sun was up but it was impossible to see during the dark of night. Even with the Castle this still and lifeless he still felt a strange pulse coming from it. He could hear that dull hum in his ears from the whispers. The vessel itself appeared to be dead but it always made him feel so alive. Being within its glistening ruby walls filled him with a rush like nothing else did. 

 

Allura was glancing down at the tips of her boots as she walked. He could tell she was feeling guilty too. They both worshiped the ground Alfor walked upon. It was no surprise. Her reasons were completely different than his. Her silver hair looked like it was aflame in the crimson light of the lamp. She was clutching onto that metallic case. He could see the remnants of her fingerprints all over it.

 

“I slipped by Doriun,” Allura said. “I don't know how much time we'll have. If he finds out I'm gone the whole Royal Guard will be on alert.”

 

That would be another crisis that they couldn't afford to deal with right now.

 

"Then w-w-we shouldn't w-waste any more time," Coran said.

 

They quickened their pace down the halls. He could hear their footfalls echoing off of the walls. Nothing about this was going to follow the scientific process exactly. But they didn't have much of a choice if they wanted to undergo with this. Once they took this first step they'd be able to know what move to make next. They were silent for the rest of their trek to the bridge. Despite his growing excitement, the guilt was still weighing down his heart. 

 

He'd hoped Alfor would see it their way. He knew that wouldn't be true. Coran wouldn't have pushed for the sedative if it was. Even before the comet had fallen, Alfor wouldn't have taken to this well. His greatest weakness was his pride. Alfor didn't handle even the smallest of slights very well. This affair would be a mortal wound to him. 

 

They hovered in front of the doorway to the bridge. On the other side, Alfor would be hunched over the main control panel fast asleep. Coran could still smell his lover on his skin. It was a subtle but painful reminder of the gravity of this betrayal. He glanced over his shoulder at the Princess. Allura still could not look the Royal Advisor in the eye. She slowly flicked open the case. Wisps of white mist crept up into the air as she retrieved a small vial from the refrigerated case. Coran had seen them plenty of times but under completely different circumstances. That glass vial was filled with a translucent fluid that could knock out an Altean for vargas. He watched the medical droids inject it into Luralei when she thrashed wildly and attacked her visitors. 

 

When Allura finally looked up at him, it was as if he was gazing into a child's eyes.

 

“Do you need me to do it?” Coran asked.

 

Allura stared at the vial in her hand. Her eyes fell on the sharp injection mechanism at the top. Coran held out his hand. He knew when he was needed. She didn't need to ask. She gently lay the vial in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it. If he didn't do this now, he didn't know if he'd be able to bring himself to do it at all. 

 

The doors to the bridge slid open. Coran crept across the sleek floors. Alfor was hunched over the main control panel just as Coran had left him. He watched the King's shoulders gently rise and fall. Just a varga ago Coran had been on his knees before Alfor while the King ran his fingers through his fiery orange hair. Coran swallowed hard. He couldn't think of another way to do this. Nothing would lure Alfor away from the Castle and they didn't have much time to try and come up with a new scheme. 

 

Coran grit his teeth. He gently rested his hand on the King's head. He held the needle to Alfor's neck and cringed as he pressed the injection button. He watched that translucent fluid drain from the vial. Allura was hovering in the doorway. There was a grim expression on her face. Coran wasn't certain when the tranquilizer would fully kick in. It seemed to have a quick effect on Luralei but they waited for a few dobashes to be sure. 

 

Coran noticed a slight change in Alfor. His breathing was much more shallow. That buzzing in his ears grew louder. He felt a knot in his stomach. It was time. Allura helped him pull Alfor away from the control panel. They lied him gently on the floor. She took her position in the middle of the main platform. Coran hovered in front of the control panel. His hands were hovering over the gleaming red surface. They exchanged a look. Allura took a deep breath and then nodded. 

 

Coran felt an icy force pushing his hands forward. Some ancient foreign instinct was telling him which dials to turn and which buttons he needed to press. The lights of the bridge immediately came on. They were so bright he winced. All of the stations and panels lit up. The hunk of the comet that was suspended above their heads started to glow. The veins of that otherworldly ore started to pulsate with light. Coran glanced at Alfor on the floor. He was unresponsive. 

 

Allura looked down at the floor. Those strange pillars began to rise up again. She held out her hands in preparation for them. When the tips of the pillars met with her palms, Coran took in a sharp breath. It felt like an electric shock had leaped from the floor and was running up the length of his spine. He felt like a searing hot blade had gutted him. It felt like some fleshy vestige had sprung out of his back and was connecting him to Allura. The pain was so intense he could barely move. 

 

He could hear Allura murmuring nonsense behind him. The voices from the rift were screaming in his ears. That instinct that had been pulling him towards it now made him feel as if he was aflame. His violet eyes rolled back as he felt the Castle buck. The walls shook as the engines came to life. Allura clung to the pillars as sweat rolled down her forehead. Coran felt that sinking sensation in his gut as the Castle rose up into the air. 

 

It took an intense amount of concentration for him to look up from the control panel. He stared out the massive dome that looked over the countryside. The violet barrier that engulfed the rift in the distance was flickering. The light that was constantly pouring out of the crater was as bright as the sun now. He could see the silhouettes of those supernatural vestiges violently striking at the barrier. Strange globules of that unknown color were swarming around like a plague of insects. Black smoke swirled around within the barrier like a typhoon.

 

His knees were starting to quiver. All of his energy had been drained so quickly. Allura crumpled. Her slender frame slammed into the floor. The Castle jerked. Coran watched the lights of the bridge flicker. The vessel lurched as it descended back down to the ground. The force of the fall brought Coran to his knees. He clung on to the edge of the control panel as he braced himself for the impact. The Castle slammed back into the earth. The lights slowly faded and the bridge was engulfed in darkness once more.

 

Coran could barely tell his body to move. He crawled across the floor towards the Princess. His head was throbbing. It felt like his blue markings were burning and bleeding out. The pain was so intense. He could feel bile creeping up his throat and he was afraid he was going to retch. Allura was curled up on the floor. The pillars had already disappeared into the floor again. Her clothes were soaked through with sweat and she was trembling. But she was smiling. 

 

He had never seen such an expression on her face. It was one of pure elation. Her indigo eyes were wide and wild. He felt that pure rush of ecstasy too. His body felt drained and the excruciating pain made him feel so alive. What had once been just whispers tickling in his ear was now a chorus of screams from another realm. It felt like he had been born again. 

 

For that brief moment that the Castle had ascended into the air, he felt connected to all the hidden power of the universe. That primal source of energy had been at his command. He just hadn't had the strength to fully wield it. He'd done this with Allura. He'd done this with a girl that he had seen being pulled out of her mother's belly. He'd watched her grow from a soft babe into this young woman that lie before him now. They shared no genes. His blood didn't flow through her veins. But this connection they'd just shared was something that felt so familiar. It was as if he'd experienced this over thousands of lifetimes. 

 

He could feel his strength returning to him. The tremors were finally starting to slip away. Allura was still curled up on the floor. Her lustrous brown skin was a shade paler. It looked like she was still quite drained from their experiment. Alfor was still under the influence of the tranquilizer. He'd been present for the most explosive display of the Castle's powers and he didn't have the slightest clue. But Altea had just witnessed it all. There was no hiding it. The night had erupted with the roar of the Castle's engines and it's lights had illuminated the night sky like a raging inferno. And Coran could see how the rift had grown even more dramatically violent.

 

Allura tried to push herself up with her quivering slender arms. It took her a great deal of strength to even raise up her head. 

 

"Get father back---to where he was," Allura rasped. "He needs to believe nothing's changed." 

 

Coran was certain that would be an infeasible task to pull off now. Everyone would be talking about this tomorrow. An event of this scale was impossible to hide. There were probably thousands of Alteans gazing out their windows as soon as they'd heard the thunderous rumble of the engines. Alfor would have no memory of it all but he'd be devastated. But Allura needed to believe it. He crept over to the King. The rush from piloting the Castle was smothering the guilt he felt creeping back in. He looped his arms around his lover tenderly. He slid him back into the chair by the control panel and gently rested his head on its surface. 

 

Allura kept struggling to get to her feet. The Castle had a much more drastic effect on her. She still looked sickly and drained. The Princess was still grinning. She looked like she was ready to try again but she wasn't in the state to do that. Coran crouched down. He wrapped his arms around the trembling girl and scooped her up as if she were still a babe.

 

“You need rest, Princess,” Coran said. “Wh-when dawn comes tomorrow w-w-we w-will be facing a w-world that has been changed forever.”

 

* * *

 

The wind was whipping through Nayni's brown curls. She gripped onto the sleek golden railing of their balcony. Her mouth still hung open as she looked at the turbulent machinations of the rift far off on the horizon. Sleep had evaded her so she had given up and impatiently awaited Coran's return. She wanted to know how his mysterious plan had panned out. But she'd seen it. As soon as she heard that roar echoing off the mountains she knew what had happened. This had been so much more then she had expected. This might be the thing that saves them. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

 

She heard the door to their apartment slide open. Her heart seemed to cease beating. She stared at the silken curtains wafting in the wind. Framed within the open glass doors was the silhouette of her husband. Nayni could feel something radiating off of him. It was a power that felt older than the universe itself. Coran crept towards her. His steps were silent like a cat's. When he emerged into the moonlight he looked like a different man. 

 

He still possessed the features that she knew. Coran still had that prominent nose and square jaw. He was still lean muscled. It was the same fiery orange hair atop his head with his signature mustache. But the way he carried himself was completely different. That look in his eye was something she'd never seen before. It was so hungry yet he seemed so deeply satisfied. It was as if Coran was intoxicated but he appeared to be perfectly sober. Nayni leaned on the railing. She felt the thin fabric of her silken black robe fall off her shoulder. Her pulse quickened as she looked him up and down. 

 

“You did it,” Nayni said breathlessly.

 

“Yes, w-we did,” Coran said.

 

He slipped the white glove from his hand. Nayni stared at the exposed creamy pink skin. He traced his finger along the curve of her jaw. She could feel the familiar tingle of his quintessence. Even with just that slight touch, she could feel the immense foreign power flooding into her. It was so overwhelming. She couldn't handle it. Coran caught her before her knees gave out. She looked up at him. The markings on his face were already illuminated from arousal. 

 

“Something new has begun tonight,” Coran said.

 

He traced his thumb along her bottom lip, down her chin and neck until he reached the soft flesh of her bosom. It felt like static was dancing across her skin. Everywhere he touched felt alive and electric. 

 

"So let's make something new," Coran said. "Together." 

 

A twinge of fear gripped her heart. His whole hand began to glow and he flooded her with that overwhelming strength. Her chest tightened. Nayni had been afraid of what he was asking for so long now. But there wasn't an ounce of fear in his violet eyes. She felt tears starting to well up. Being in his arms and feeling his quintessence coursing through her was making all that fear slowly ebb away. 

 

“Okay,” Nayni said.

 

She knew what had to be done. They'd done this once before so many deca-phoebs ago. And on this strange and explosive night, they were to do it again. Coran brushed his lips along the curve of her neck. Her olive-brown skin was already tingling. She felt that familiar prickle at the tips of her fingers as she started to exchange her quintessence with him. The presence of his energy seemed to completely engulf hers. She could feel the intensity of his arousal. They had to focus on what they wanted. That's what their energy needed to go into. 

 

Coran slipped down the strap of her chemise and nuzzled his face into her ample bosom. She gasped as she felt that deep seeded desire to create life pour forth from him. Nayni tried to focus on that idea. She tried to latch onto it so it couldn't slip away. She was so slick and ready that it was a struggle to hold onto it. Her chest was heaving as he slid his hand up the length of her thigh. 

 

Coran snapped in an instant. He hefted her up against the railing. Nayni could still hear the distant rumbling of the rift behind her. Coran pushed her legs apart. He lightly bit on her neck with an animalistic hunger. She gasped as he thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Coran pressed his forehead against hers. It felt like lightning was dancing across her skin. That intense focus was melding with the building heat and pleasure within them.

 

Coran grit his teeth. His kept his grip firm on her thighs. The markings upon their flesh were pulsing in a quick unified rhythm. Nayni's chest tightened and her heart was hammering away. It was coming. That fear was starting to creep back in. She felt Coran's mustache brushing against her lips and his hot damp breath.

 

“Don't be afraid,” Coran assured.

 

She felt his comfort and confidence flow through her. He hefted her closer and dove deeper within her. She took in a sharp breath. She felt their pleasure wash over. She shuddered and gasped. Nayni felt his cock pulsing and throbbing within her. She felt that lurch and the subtle cramps within her belly that she'd felt so many deca-phoebs ago. She clung to him. Sweat was rolling down the curve of her plump cheek.

 

She was shaking. He flooded her with his courage and comfort. Their markings were still pulsing and radiating with the glow of their quintessence. Nayni felt tears burning in her eyes. The mingling of their emotions and sensations had been so intense that she couldn't help it. He pulled her close. They gazed at the red light of the rift licking at the night sky like flames. Even at such a distance, she could feel that power sprouting from it. He ran his fingers through her hair and she felt his lips brushing against her ear. 

 

"Tonight is where we begin again," Coran hissed. 

 

 


	17. Inside My Mind

He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. It was as if Coran had been possessed by a phantasm of lust. The muscles of Nayni's legs ached as they strode towards her office. The Royal Advisor was by her side and looking rather smug. There'd been little sleep but she didn't regret a dobash of it. She still smelled of him. She could still taste him even.

 

The Palace was already in chaos. She knew all of Altea would be reeling from what had taken place the previous night. Allura was still tucked away in her quarters. But the true sign that the world had been turned upside was Alfor's departure from the Castle. Alfor had stolen away to Allura's bedside without uttering a word to anyone but Coran. Her husband hadn't explained much to her but she knew that the truth would come out in the privacy of her office. And after their discussion, they'd set off to execute their clandestine plans. 

 

Her hand trembled as she reached for her stomach. There was little that had changed. It would take a few movements before she would notice much. At least, that's how it was supposed to be. She already felt a little different. It was the faintest warm prickling sensation in her gut. Part of her was still terrified. But after what Coran had pulled off last night she felt like the possibilities for their future were limitless. 

 

When she was stuck on Graerem, she never could see herself here. She'd lived every tik for just trying to make as much GAC as possible. Nayni had made a living out of lying until Tomyko had come sweeping her off her feet. That love had never been a lie. It hadn't worked out like that filthy drivel had described. Tomyko had filled her with such hope and that was when she'd first started to believe that her life could be so much more. But over the deca-phoebs, she'd slowly stripped that hope away. That was why Nayni had been so quick to strip Tomyko's surname from her title and take Coran's. That slow agonizing betrayal had cut her so deeply that she wanted no evidence of it. 

 

Even at her lowest he always brought her back. Even after all these deca-phoebs, where they'd faced death and the supernatural, he still stood by her side. His ear twitched and a grin crept across his face. She could still feel that unexplainable aura around him. She should be terrified but she couldn't feel that way around him. The previous night had felt so surreal. As unnatural as it had felt, Coran had still managed to keep her calm. He'd made it feel as if this was how things were always meant to be. 

 

He'd come so far from that meek man with the kind eyes and an open heart. He was still there in the quiet moments but now Coran held his head high when he walked the halls of the Palace. Sometimes his words still bumbled and he struggled to get them out. But his brilliance still out shined everyone around him. How he had managed to fill his head with that seemingly bottomless pool of knowledge was a mystery to her. Without his counsel, she wouldn't have been able to handle quite a few issues that had come her way. 

 

She could kiss him for an eternity. She would kiss him and cling to him even if he was still that meek man that served up his horrid bland tea. And she would share him with the King and Queen until she took her last breath. She looked up at him as he strode by her side. Guards and servants were nervously chattering around them but he had a soft smile on his face. This man was better then all of them combined. He'd done what no one else had been willing to do to benefit the Empire. She hadn't felt worthy of him yet till this quintant he still listened to her and she imagined that he always would until she passed over into the afterlife. 

 

He reached for her hand and his violet eyes flickered down to her stomach. She felt that glimmer of grief still within her. Nayni felt like she'd barely been living after Coreya. This life growing inside her was supposed to have a sibling. It was so early on but things already felt completely different. She couldn't explain her rationale, she just felt it. The excitement that had been in Coran's eyes was intoxicating. She'd been so afraid to let herself feel it but Coran had made her fears vanish. 

 

She was still a mess from the hormones and quintessence overload that went along with the process of procreating. He probably was too. So, not exactly the best state of mind to be in. She'd have to put together a hasty statement for the press about the Castle. She'd be spending vargas with her Scribes to formulate her plan of attack to counter those quiznacking articles. The rift had exploded with activity last night. The Castle had torn apart the skies and made the ground rumble. That would be the story that was on everyone's lips. 

 

Nayni's office was empty. She'd tried to keep the décor professional but she couldn't allow the place to be atrociously bland. She was sure to keep everything themed around the royal colors though.

There had been plenty of times where she and Coran had a little rendezvous atop her desk. There was still a leather whip stick hiding in the bottom of her locked drawer in case the need arose. Having him alone with her brought a flush to her ears. 

 

She locked the door behind them. Despite the way he was carrying himself, she knew that what Coran was about to tell her would be life-changing. She'd known as soon as he'd walked through the door last night. The Altean skies were still illuminated by the raging red energy of the rift. Those ancient specters and black smoke would've consumed the entirety of the atmosphere if not for that barrier. And that erotic aura of raw puissance was still surrounding him. 

 

“You said this was the start of something new,” Nayni said. “So tell me how this came to be. How did Allura and Alfor finally get that Castle off of the ground?”

 

She leaned against her desk. She needed to know. There had been so many times where he'd kept things from her because he had to. Nayni had accepted that from the moment she'd become his. Secrets were a vital part of keeping the world turning. But this was a secret he couldn't keep. She needed to know the truth before she could craft the perfect story for the press. There was the faintest glimmer of hunger in Coran's eye.

 

“It w-w-wasn't Alfor,” Coran said.

 

Nayni swallowed hard.

 

“The Castle chose me,” Coran said.

 

The subtle way he'd changed and the look that had been in his eye when he'd returned home made sense now. That power had been radiating off of him. But she wasn't shocked by his confession. She'd always seen such potential in him and now it had manifested on a scale that she could barely wrap her head around. 

 

“Allura and I did it,” Coran said. “W-w-we felt connected---like w-we shared the same blood. It w-was her at the helm. I w-was her copilot. That power I felt, Nayni----”

 

His eyes looked wild. The grin on his face was one of a mad ecstasy. 

 

“It overwh-whelmed us, Nayni,” Coran went on. “W-we held it in our hands for just a dobash but I know w-w-we can do it again.”

 

This vessel from another realm had chosen the Royal Advisor over the King. It had chosen someone from the servant class. Coran wasn't a part of the noble bloodline. She knew he deserved this. She knew he was capable but the people wouldn't see it that way. The people would just see their King as a failure. They'd see him as weak. 

 

“Alfor--” Nayni said.

 

“W-w-we sedated him,” Coran said. “He knows something happened last night but he can't remember wh-what.”

 

It felt like her stomach was doing flips. Allura and Coran had betrayed the man they loved most in order to make this breakthrough. That was a dangerous tactic. If that got out, things would devolve very quickly. That power had coursed through his veins. 

 

She gazed down at her belly and her eyes widened. That's why it had already felt different. The energy from that vessel had possessed him and he'd crafted something new from it. She braced herself on the desk. Coran seized her by the waste.

 

This man who possessed power beyond her imagination had chosen a tavern wench as his bride. The seed of life that was growing within her was charged with that same potency from another realm. Her head was spinning. Never had she expected to be where she was now.

 

“The child---” Nayni murmured.

 

Had he known what he was doing? How could he even have known? What had happened to him? What had he seen? 

 

“I told you not to b-be afraid,” Coran said.

 

Part of her was afraid. That tiny piece of the unknown that was wrapped up in that cluster of cells growing in her womb made her fearful. But the power he was radiating was intoxicating. The edges of her lips twitched into a smile. They couldn't lose this one and it was because of what he had done. He possessed the power to protect life and to destroy it. Coran and Allura could use the Castle to tear apart the fabric of reality itself. 

 

“Coran, if the people find out that the stammering Royal Advisor holds more power than their King---” Nayni said. “Everything we've worked so hard to protect will be undone.”

 

“I know,” Coran said.

 

“We can't let this get out,” Nayni said.

 

That concept brought on the most terror. It wasn't this supernatural mystery that had consumed their life for so many deca-phoebs that was horrifying. Things were already on the precipice of something dangerous. The truth of Alfor's role in all of this would ignite the flames of rebellion.

 

“I'm used to hiding in the shadows,” Coran said. “W-we'll make him believe it was his doing and w-w-we'll make the people believe too.”

 

This way he could hide from his betrayal as well. She knew that was a factor in his motivation. She could do this. She could put her Scribes to work. She could weave the narrative that they would bring to life. Nayni could take this one kernel of truth and turn it into something that would discredit those attack pieces and restore the people's faith in their King.

 

The buzzer to her door rang out. The sound was so sudden and loud that her heart skipped a beat. Coran exchanged a look with her. The feeling of his hand on the small of her back eased her tension. Coran approached the control panel on the wall. When the door slid open, only one sole Altean stood on the other side. 

 

They were of a slender build and towered over her. He was clad in a gilded scarlet and white uniform. His flesh was paler than the silver hair that was closely cropped to his head. She recognized what the badges on his coat meant. She'd never seen him in person but now he stood before her. His presence turned Nayni's blood to ice. His cheeks looked hollow and sunken. He looked as if he'd spent his entire life skittering around in a dungeon. Even the markings on his face were a dark shade of grey. 

 

“Advisor Smythe,” He said.

 

His voice was deep and cold.

 

"I must apologize but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to depart," He said. "I needed to speak with your wife privately." 

 

Coran glanced back at her. So, it had begun. 

 

“Of course, Inquisitor Valttari,” Coran said.

 

Coran flashed her a warm smile.

 

“I had business to attend to any-w-way,” Coran said.

 

They both had plenty of business to attend to but parting ways with him still felt painful. She felt like there'd barely begun to discuss what actions they needed to take. Watching Coran leave her office made her feel uneasy. He'd just dropped quite a few bombs on her and she was still processing all of it. This was an unexpected visit. She hadn't expected the Inquisition to start so quickly especially given all the chaos that had unfolded last night.

 

Nayni crept towards her desk. Valttari remained stiff. When she held out her hand to greet him, he simply ignored her. She took a seat behind her desk and watched him. He moved with a robotic quality but she knew he was a man made of flesh and blood. His pale blue eyes were locked on her and she already felt like he was gazing right into her very soul.

 

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Inquisitor," Nayni said. 

 

He needed no introduction. Alfor had barely sent out that order and here the man was already sniffing around. She'd wanted this. She needed it but she had not expected that she would be his first stop.

 

“I don't like to waste time, Minister,” Valttari said. “Your concerns are most troubling.”

 

 _They were._ The only people she trusted were her husband and the Royal Family. She wanted the truth uncovered so that paranoia could be snuffed out and restore order. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her.

 

“Are you familiar with how this process works, Minister?” The Inquisitor asked.

 

“I have a vague idea,” Nayni said.

 

Of all the mornings to have this happen, he'd certainly picked a good one. As soon as the process began he'd immediately know what had gone on between her and Coran last night. He'd know everything. He'd know all of their plans. He possessed the required security clearances to know but it still bothered her.

 

She watched the Inquisitor slip off his gloves with grace. His pale eyes flickered to her hands. She ripped her gloves off and tossed them on the surface of her desk. She still felt so hormonal that she was doing every little thing with a bit too much gusto. Valttari cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers in preparation.

 

"It'll feel just like a standard quintessence exchange," The Inquisitor explained. "Just like when you visit a Healer for a checkup."

 

Valttari said it as if it were supposed to be humorous but his expression was still stoic and emotionless. His words brought her no reassurance. 

 

“You may find my tactics to be invasive,” The Inquisitor went on. “But it's necessary to protect the Empire. I'm sure as a loyal servant to the Crown that you understand.”

 

Her emotions were still so heightened from last night. It wasn't just the act of procreation that was toying with her. The whole situation with the Castle was mad enough on its own to have her riled up.

 

“I'm ready,” Nayni said. “I may bend the truth for a living but I won't be doing that now.”

 

The Inquisitor smirked.

 

“It's impossible for you to lie to me,” Valttari said.

 

He found this deeply amusing. Nayni already felt tense. He was going to dig into some things she'd tried very hard to forget. And she definitely didn't want him to be the first person to find out that she and Coran were now expecting. 

 

"Lay your hands on the desk. Palms up, please," The Inquisitor said. 

 

She did as he said. She could still see the faint scarring on her palms from when she'd broken the datapad. He looked over the lines of her hands. It felt like he was examining every pore of her olive skin. His hands looked haggard and gaunt. His skin looked crinkled and pale as if his bones had been wrapped in paper. His pale eyes were fixed on hers. 

 

She felt the cold surface of his palms meeting with hers. The grey markings on his face began to glow. Feeling his quintessence mingling with hers felt nothing like it did with Coran. Her husband made her feel warm as if electricity was coursing through her veins. The Inquisitor's felt like a fog creeping over the churning waves on a cold coastal morning. 

 

Nayni bit down on her lip. She was going to let out a gasp if she didn't. His eyes widened from her sudden flood of emotion.

 

“Well, Minister, it seems congratulations are in order,” The Inquisitor said.

 

Nayni stiffened. Her mind still instinctively drifted back to Coreya. She knew he could read every thought in her head. He could see every memory that flashed through her mind. It would've been customary for him to try and soothe her in some way. That's what the Healers did. But she received nothing from him. All the energy he projected was cold and emotionless. 

 

This was his duty. She knew he'd spent a lifetime training for this. The Inquisitors had been a part of the royal bloodline at some point. A strong connection to Altean magic ran through their veins. That was why they had the silver hair of the nobles. It was why he could project his will onto hers with ease. 

 

She tried to push the lurid memories from last night out of her mind. She wasn't keen on sharing such things with him. She used to speak with Luralei about it but that hadn't been feasible in deca-phoebs. She didn't feel it was anybody else's business. 

 

“ _You were born Nayni Oradondassen._ ”

 

His lips weren't moving. Valttari was uttering these words within her mind. It was a tad alarming. But that was the name she'd been born with. Her surname had been atrocious. Even the most cultured of Alteans had a hard time getting their mouth around it.

 

“ _Then you became Nayni Nordontu, wife of Tomyko Nordontu the Captain of the Royal Guard.”_

 

She could feel him probing around. He was digging up those memories before she even thought about them. He was dragging out things that even she couldn't remember. She saw Tomyko down on her knees pleading with Nayni to just go out for one night with her. She'd been so resistant but Tomyko had been so charming. Her eyes had sparkled in the twilight and her smile was brighter than the sun. 

 

The Inquisitor flipped through her memories so quickly. She felt all of those emotions and sensations crammed into a single tik. It was so overwhelming that she was trembling. Every face she'd seen, every outfit she'd ever worn, every burnt meal she'd prepared for Tomyko when she came home, the horror of the shuttle crash and the turmoil that it left in its wake came rushing back. 

 

Her hands trembled. Her skin felt ice cold but sweat was already rolling down the side of her face. This was so much more intense then she had expected. She didn't realize she'd be relieving every embarrassing moment, every shame and every agonizing tear she'd ever shed. His eyes had fogged over and she couldn't make out their color anymore. She could see the subtle way they were twitching back and forth. The Inquisitor looked like he was casually reading a novel.

 

The rush of memories started to slow once he got to the portion of her life where she was the Governess. He seemed completely unconcerned with the early parts of her life. This was what he was after. She was squirming in her seat from discomfort now. He dwelled on the first time Coran had caught her sobbing after a fight with Tomyko. She was desperate for him to move on from that. It felt like her heart was being torn in half all over again. 

 

It was awful to relive that but it was also so beautiful. Little Allura was still running around in dresses that she hated and asking Nayni endless amounts of questions. She couldn't hold back now. She let the tears fall and the gasps slip out. He sifted through every moment. He was pouring over every joy and every heartbreak. He hesitated when he came to the night where Nayni confronted Coran about his experiments on the rift. But the Inquisitor brushed on by it as if it were nothing. 

 

“ _Now you are Nayni Smythe, Minister of Propaganda.”_

 

She hoped he'd be over with it soon. She was starting to panic from the rush of it all. She felt like she was drowning. The Inquisitor's stone cold hands were latched onto her. He wasn't letting go until it was done. He wasn't going to set her free until he'd torn everything from her. The torment of reliving the loss of Coreya was the worst. It felt as if a swarm of vermin were scurrying around in her gut. The pain was sharp and real. Nayni's body was wracked with sobs but the Inquisitor remained unshaken.

 

By the time it finally came to an end, Nayni felt like she was going to faint. The Inquisitor released her and she fell back in her chair. She was shaking. Her olive brown skin was pale and drenched in sweat. The Inquisitor blinked and the fog cleared from his eyes. He slipped his gloves back on as if nothing had happened. She could barely find the strength to speak.

 

"Your cooperation is most appreciated, Minister," Valttari said. 

 

He rose from his seat and tugged on his sleeves to ensure they were straightened out. Nayni's heart was pounding. Her head felt such a deep throbbing pain that her vision was slightly blurred.

 

“I must say, your dedication to the Crown is most admirable,” The Inquisitor said. “The lengths you've gone to--”

 

He looked her up and down. It was such a casual gesture. It was like he was just sizing her up for a job interview. She nodded weakly. She felt violated. She felt drained. It was done, she was grateful for that and she was certain she never wanted to experience something so awful ever again. There had been plenty of light in her life but the way he had probed her had mixed all of that with every other emotion she'd ever experienced. It had all been mashed together in a monstrous orgy of pain, joy, torment, sorrow, and elation. 

 

The Inquisitor seemed satisfied. He stood tall with his chest puffed out. His expression was still cold.

 

“I suggest you retire for the quintant,” The Inquisitor said. “Especially given your--- _condition_.”

 

Nayni felt bile creeping up her throat. She wanted to collapse right here. She couldn't afford to do that today. She just couldn't find the will to protest.

 

“I'll send for the Royal Advisor,” Valttari said. “You will require his support to fully recover.”

 

He was prattling on like a Healer that had just treated a virus and was sending her home with herbs.

 

"I would avoid sleeping for at least ten vargas. You must resist the temptation to do so," The Inquisitor explained. "You may have some unpleasant flashbacks if you do that. Go home, put your feet up, and watch one of those horror teledramas you seem fond of." 

 

He cracked a grin. There was nothing comforting about it. It looked so forced. It looked cold and hungry.

 

"You and your husband should refrain from any more quintessence exchanges," The Inquisitor said. "At least for a few quintants."

 

 


	18. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

He still believed with all his heart that it was him. That lie felt like a blade permanently wedged in Coran's heart. Alfor kept trying to man the control panel of the Castle but got no response. This ruse had not been going on for long but Coran could already see how short its lifespan would be if they didn't figure something out. Allura had barely spoken a word to him since the Castle had taken flight. She seemed so invested in maintaining this farce that she poured all of her focus into her father. 

 

Daylight was spilling through the massive dome of the bridge. Coran could see the little dust motes dancing through the stagnant air. Being on the vessel filled his ears with a constant dull hum. There was always this sinking feeling in his chest. He knew part of it was due to the ancient power that radiated from this place but the guilt he felt over his betrayal was slowly eating away at him. 

 

Alfor looked up from the control panel. His fingerprints were smeared all over the sleek surface. He looked so drained. His silver hair had lost that luster and his brown skin looked dry and sickly.

 

“Maybe if we try at night again, Allura,” Alfor said. “That's when you said it worked before.”

 

Allura stared down at the dusty floor of the bridge.

 

"I don't remember," Allura lied. 

 

The Princess had been so stiff and cold since that night. Even she couldn't look her father in the eye. They'd made such progress but they were afraid to move forward with it. Their dedication to him was a tether that was holding them back.

 

“How were the stars aligned?” Alfor went on. “Coran, we must know. That has to be it. That has to be why.”

 

“I w-will look into it,” Coran said.

 

“We'll make this happen again, Coran,” Alfor said. “It may have drained Allura and I but we'll find a way. I'll find a way to wield this power even if it brings about my end.”

 

It felt like a breeze rustled Coran's fiery hair. Allura looked at him. She must've felt it too. He'd felt something stirring within him since that night. Something was growing like a tumor and trying to burst out. He noticed subtle shifts. He somehow knew when something was amiss. These unexplainable instincts were amplified on the Castle. 

 

Someone was here. Not many had access to the vessel. Coran knew the door to the bridge was going to open before it did. Inquisitor Valttari hovered in the archway. The man used to intimidate Coran. The Advisor still felt a twinge of anxiety in his presence. They'd barely dealt with each other. Coran had a few awkward conversations with him during the rare social gathering that Valttari actually attended. He was a man that kept to the shadows. Despite appearances, he shared a lot in common with Coran. 

 

“My liege,” The Inquisitor said.

 

Valttari grinned but there was no warmth behind the expression. Alfor rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm in the middle of something, can't this wait?” Alfor growled.

 

Valttari's pale eyes flickered over to Coran. _So it was his time._

 

“I must speak with Advisor Smythe,” Valttari said. “I will have him back by your side in short time.”

 

Alfor stroked the wild hairs of his beard.

 

"The sooner this nonsense is dealt with the better," Alfor sighed. "These interruptions are most irritating." 

 

He still didn't see the danger in this. Maybe that was for the best. Coran wished that threat wasn't ever present now. He wished he could pour his entire being into this vessel again but that would have to wait. Nayni had squelched some of the rumors for now. But it was just one victory in a war of words. Her flashy half-truths could only do so much.

 

Valttari gestured to the open doorway.

 

“I w-w-will return shortly, sire,” Coran said.

 

Alfor mumbled something under his breath. Coran exchanged a look with Allura as he departed. If this Inquisition went far enough, the Royal Family might be examined. It was rare for that to happen but if the situation turned out to be that dire it would come to pass.

 

Coran brushed by Valttari as he stepped into the hallway. The white light of the sun vanished as soon as the door closed behind them. The air in the hallway was oppressive. It was so stagnant and dusty. Only Coran could feel the energy radiating from the walls. It was as if the floor beneath his feet was undulating and pulsing. 

 

“It w-will be a trek but I w-would prefer this be conducted in my home,” Coran said.

 

"A wise choice," Valttari said. "I know you desired to return to the King afterward but it is likely that won't be possible." 

 

Coran knew this already. He knew what this entailed. He'd known before Nayni had endured it. Watching her recover from her interrogation had filled him with fear. Digging up all the deca-phoebs of suffering and misery was not something he wanted to do. He'd had few joys in his life and those would not be enough to overshadow the pain that Valttari would be unearthing.

 

Coran cringed as he watched Valttari trail his claw-like fingers along the walls of the Castle. The look in his eye was the first genuine emotion Coran had ever seen on the man's face. He looked hungry. 

 

“This is my first time setting foot on her,” Valttari said. “It is most remarkable. I do hope Alfor and Allura are able to take flight again.”

 

The Inquisitor had to know by now that was a lie. He'd probed through Nayni's memories. He'd seen everything. But his job was only to reveal the truth to the Crown, not to anyone else. Coran disliked the way The Inquisitor was looking over the interior of the vessel. Coran already felt like he was being violated and the interrogation process had yet to begin. 

 

* * *

 

Coran cleared off the table of their dining room. He'd already sent a message to Nayni. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted her around for the aftermath but deep down he knew he would need her. Valttari stood rigid. That man always looked like he'd been carved out of marble. He only moved when it was necessary. He as like an automaton. Coran slid into his chair. He gestured to Valttari. The Inquisitor moved like a specter as he took his place across from him.

 

“Are you familiar with how this process works, Advisor?” The Inquisitor asked.

 

He knew very well that Coran did.

 

“Yes,” Coran said. “No need to ex-explain.”

 

He just wanted it to be done with. He knew it was going to be excruciating. He had to endure it. If there was even a slim chance for Valttari to find something of use he had to do it. The stability of the Empire was at stake.

 

“Very well,” The Inquisitor said. “Lay your hands on the table. Palms up, please.”

 

Coran slipped off his gloves. He watched Valttari neatly fold his own and set them on the corner of the table. Coran laid out his hands. He stared at the lines of his own palms. He was so much stronger now then he'd been a few deca-phoebs ago. The prospect of undergoing this interrogation shouldn't terrify him. He'd murdered. He'd seen creatures from a realm not of their own. He'd had voices from the darkness guide the construction of a vessel that he didn't understand. Yet the idea of reliving his past made him feel like a trembling child.

 

He watched those bony pale hands hover over his. Coran's chest was already tightening with anxiety. The Inquisitor offered no words of encouragement. Coran watched the grey markings on his face begin to glow. He shuddered when he felt the icy cool sensation of his quintessence flowing through him. Valttari stiffened. 

 

The Inquisitor gasped and recoiled. Coran furrowed his brow.

 

“My apologies,” Valttari said. “I---I'm sorry this is most unprofessional.”

 

Valttari looked as if he'd walked through the realm of death.

 

“Did I do something wr-wrong?” Coran stammered.

 

He cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure. _What had he seen?_

 

“I believe I may have seen an old nightmare,” Valttari chuckled. “I'm usually better about avoiding such things.”

 

He was trying to play it off as something so silly but Coran could see the fear in his eyes. Something had shaken him. It wasn't exactly surprising. Coran had a lot of ugliness tucked away in his mind. Valttari got back into position. He took a series of breaths to relax. Coran watched his markings glow again. 

 

It felt like a draft was cutting right through him when their quintessence mingled this time. Coran knew he was firmly planted in the chair but it felt as if he'd been flung across the room. He gasped for breath but he did not possess the voice of a man. He felt hot tears running down his face. He felt small and soft. He felt his tiny heart being crushed in despair.

 

“ _You were born Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe._ ”

 

Valttari's voice was dancing through Coran's mind. It sounded as if The Inquisitor was speaking from all around him. His voice was like thunder bouncing off of the walls of a cavern. That was the only thing keeping him tethered to reality. If it weren't for that voice, he'd actually believe he was a little boy again. He could feel the scratchy carpet of his childhood home beneath his knees. He could smell the pungent herbal smoke from Mother's pipe. 

 

He felt the sharp sting as Mother's hand struck him again. He tried not to cry. That only made Mother grow angrier. She towered over him. The hot, sticky tears were blurring his vision. Mother's orange hair made her face look as if it were aflame. 

 

“Say it again!” Mother growled. “Say it right or you sleep in the closet again!”

 

His bottom lip trembled. He was choking on his own sobs.

 

“Speak!” Mother shrieked.

 

She held up her hand to strike him. 

 

“W-w-w-w-weblums w-w-w-will---” Coran stammered.

 

Mother struck him again. His bottom lip split open. He could taste the hot flood of his own blood in his mouth. Coran felt the rush of that old heartbreak. He felt that sorrow wash over him and consume him. He felt the spark of self-loathing first ignite. Everything around him blurred. It all melted into a mass of pain and confusion. His memory was consumed with the desperate questions of a child's mind. He hadn't been able to fathom why Mother had loathed him so. He didn't understand how to do what would make her happy. He couldn't make the words come. 

 

Coran found himself curled up in the closet. He was bawling. So much of those early days were just filled with the taste of his own tears and the feeling of his snot dripping from his nose. Mother had put him here for the dinner party. He could hear their muffled laughter as the relaxing music danced through the house. Corra was being paraded around in a pretty dress. He could hear Mother bragging about her far too boisterously. Mother acted as if he didn't exist when others were around. They'd ask about him but she'd wave them away. He was of no concern. 

 

Corra would come and sneak away. She was too little to know better. He'd hear her jumping on her tiptoes to try and open the closet. He'd hear the sound of her dropping little clumps of food onto the carpet. She was so clumsy. Corra would manage to get the door open. She'd pick up what she'd dropped and climb into the cramped dark closet with him. 

 

“I brought you sweets, brother,” Corra whispered.

 

He sniffled and wiped his snot on his sleeve.

 

“G-g-go,” Coran said. “M-m-mother w-w-w-will flog y-you.”

 

She was so little. She was so delicate and fragile. They were still so young. He was old enough to know that Mother would always treat him this way. He didn't understand why. Corra didn't understand any of it. He knew he could stop Corra from getting beaten. No matter what he did, Mother would always go for him. 

 

“But the party is boring,” Corra said. “I want to play.”

 

She climbed into his lap. He was always afraid to touch her. Mother never wanted them near each other. They always had to play in secret. She liked to sit beside him while they looked over picture books. She could barely read yet but he would wait patiently for her to say the words. Corra handed him a bun. He cautiously took a bite. 

 

She caved and started munching on one of her own. Coran sniffled as he savored each bite. He didn't think he was going to eat that night. He'd felt sharp pains in his stomach. At least now he had something. Corra showed these little mercies. She was his best friend and he would look out for her. He loved her even when she tugged on his ears or mussed up his hair.

 

She was his ally for so long. She'd steal away to the closet to come visit him once Mother had turned her back. Corra whispered in his ear how much she loved him and how he was the best brother in all of Altea. He made her feel big and strong. The reality was that she was the strong one. She was the smart one. She had no trouble speaking and she didn't have a big ugly nose like he did. 

 

The world around him fell away again. It was engulfed in a storm of jealousy and love. Corra grew and started to fuel his self-loathing. She swallowed everything Mother said and started to spew it back at him. It seemed to have happened overnight. The one person he could trust had turned on him. She'd gathered with her friends in the den. They were giggling and chatting so loudly. 

 

He was tall and gangly. Coran was too large to curl up in the closet anymore. He tried to keep to himself in his room. He'd snatch up stray scraps of metal and parts where he could find them. He'd tinker with them. If he didn't keep his little projects hidden Mother would take them. She'd smash them and berate him. He skittered around like a vermin in the house that he lived in. He always felt like a trespasser. 

 

Coran was starving. He hadn't eaten all day. He'd hovered by the door of his room, listening to Corra and her friends. He kept hoping they would leave so he could steal some food and crawl back into the safety of his room. He couldn't bear the wait any longer. He peeked out of the door. He crept down the hall trying to be as quiet as possible. He hoped Corra would ignore him this time. There would be no such luck. As soon as he set foot in the living room, she started sniggering. 

 

“Look at this quiznack trying to grow a mustache,” Corra snorted. “You can't hide your hideousness, Coran. No matter what you do, you'll always be ugly and stupid.”

 

She kicked her legs and squealed. He just slinked into the kitchen. He tried to fight back the tears. He tried to smother the sobs until he could get back to his room. She kept shouting insults at him until he made his escape. The laughter of her friends cut him more deeply than her words. Their mockery only confirmed the truth of her attacks. 

 

Coran had tried once to confront her. He tried to tell Corra that they had been friends once. That she had loved him. She'd looked so disgusted. She denied his tales. Corra said she'd never read to him and she'd never brought him sweets. She said she barely even considered him a brother. Those declarations had been so venomous. It felt like she had cut out his heart and devoured it right before his eyes. That old betrayal consumed him. His dear little sister wished that he'd never existed. The only person that had wanted him had turned their back on him.

 

His world had gotten so much blacker after that. As much as Mother and Corra wanted to pretend he wasn't there, they had to take him out on occasion. He was next in line to be Royal Advisor though everyone in the Court knew that this would never come to be. They'd find some excuse. He worried they'd actually kill him to prevent that from happening.

 

Coran would hide in the corners at the balls and gatherings. He'd huddle in the shadows and fiddle with the end of his mustache. It had become his personal shield. It was a mask he could hide behind. Coran would sip on his nunvil while the party would rage on around him. He'd try not to make eye contact with anyone. As long as he stayed out of Mother and Corra's way he might not incur their wrath. 

 

He felt that sweet rush of happiness. He felt that swell of joy that was so immense it was agonizing. His heart began to race just as it had on that night. That night Alfor had approached him. He'd barely shared a word with the Prince. He'd watched him from the distance for so many years. He was the most beautiful Altean that Coran had ever seen. He was lean muscled and had perfectly sculpted cheekbones and a square jaw. His hair was like starlight and his smile was brighter than the sun. 

 

Coran had panicked when he walked up to him. That glittering scarlet and white armor made the Prince look like a god. He approached Coran with a warm smile. There was no revulsion in his eyes. His brown skin looked so soft and smooth. Coran wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel the heat of it. The music from the orchestra seemed to swell as Alfor approached him. It was as if the natural mechanisms of the world had stopped turning. 

 

Alfor held out his hand to greet him. Coran trembled. His handshake was weak and pitiful but Alfor made no jest about it.

 

"It's Coran, right?" Alfor said. 

 

His voice was smooth as velvet and it made Coran weak in the knees.

 

“Y-y-yes,” Coran stammered.

 

He could not hide his furious blushing. Alfor leaned on the wall next to him. Coran had to look at the ground. He couldn't bear to stare into those twinkling indigo eyes.

 

“I'm quite jealous of that mustache,” Alfor chuckled. “I can't quite grow a beard just yet. I want one as glorious as my father's.”

 

The Prince had complimented him. He was just doing it out of pity but it made his heart skip a beat. Alfor had been so gentle with him. He'd stayed by his side the whole night. Coran felt like he was walking through a dream when the Prince took him by the hand and led him out into the courtyard. He felt the chill of the night air on his skin. He could hear the muffled sounds of the ball from within the grand hall. He remembered the stars burning in the violet sky. He remembered the sound of Alfor's laughter. He remembered how he wanted to cry when Alfor kissed him.

 

That one piece of joy, that one little slice of hope that the universe had given him drove Mother and Corra mad. It made them hate him more. They struck at him like vipers at every turn. Every hurried night he shared with the Prince made him feel alive. He felt like a person for the very first time. But when he'd return home, Mother and Corra would strike him down. The more attention Alfor gave him, the more they hated him. 

 

He gave the Prince everything. He gave him his heart and soul. He gave him his body. They would speak of Alchemy and Engineering until Coran's tears dried. They would look up at the stars and plan grand adventures together. The despair of reality crushed him. It made him feel as if every bone in his body was going to snap. He wanted to share his life with the Prince. He wanted to be with Alfor until he took his last breath. The Prince would never wed someone like Coran. Society wouldn't allow the Prince to marry someone of the servant class. 

 

The heartache washed over him. Coran felt sweat pouring down his face. The Inquisitor was lingering on these memories. He was obsessing over every detail. Coran had made enemies out of his own family. These were the things that would matter to Valttari. As much as Coran wanted him to just skim through it he knew why he lingered. He knew he had to endure this. He thought he was going to retch. The bittersweet agony of that love had torn him apart for deca-phoebs. 

 

“ _You are Recruit Smythe of the Altean Space Squad.”_

 

The shame of being kicked out of boot camp felt so fresh and raw. Every attempt Mother made to separate him from Alfor failed. It failed because Coran was so pathetic. He was good at nothing but memorizing useless facts and building gadgets. When the King died, Coran watched the love of his life ascend to power. He'd fall to the side. His sister would be his Advisor and Coran would have to hide in the shadows. 

 

The only thing he cared about, the only person that had never abandoned him, that loved him unconditionally, would have to leave him behind. The cruel hand of fate had made Coran fall in love with a man that he could never truly be partnered with. They would never stand as equals. It was torture. It was an agony that he refused to let go of.

 

But Alfor shocked the Court when he chose Coran as his Advisor.

 

“ _Now you are Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, Royal Advisor to Alfor the King of Altea.”_

 

He remembered Mother was so horrified she couldn't contain herself. She'd screamed. She'd shrieked in front of everyone from the Royal Circle. 

 

“You fool!” Mother cried. “You imbecile! You're thinking with your cock, not your head! He knows nothing! He is nothing! He's a spineless worm that will be of no use to you. Keep him as a concubine but don't damn the Empire like this. Don't let that hunk of filth have a say in anything---”

 

“Do you ask for death?” Alfor jested.

 

Mother had snatched Corra by the hand and they'd fled. Alfor had stopped the Royal Guards from pursuing them. Everyone had questioned why but Alfor had told them nothing. He'd stripped them of their titles and left everything to Coran.

 

Coran had slept in his bed. Alfor had held him in the night like they belonged to each other. He filled Coran's head with pretty dreams and sweet nothings. But everyone around him still doubted him. They kept doubting him. The gossip never stopped. It kept going until Luralei arrived. It kept going after she held out her hand to him and wrapped her slender brown legs around his waist. The self-loathing consumed him. All he had was their love but it wasn't enough to fight the fears that were eating away at him. 

 

That pure love was tainted. He never felt worthy of them. He never felt like he actually deserved to be held in their arms. He didn't deserve those tender kisses. He didn't deserve to have them. He didn't deserve his position. All he wanted was to be with them. All he ever wanted was to be a part of their life. He was a wretch and a failure but he would do everything in his power to protect them. So many deca-phoebs had been spent in that cycle.

 

He'd been caught in that trap of depression and loathing. He hated himself. He hated the words people threw at him. He hated his endless chain of failures. He hated having such love in his life but still feeling that crippling loneliness. He had no one but them. He hadn't had a sympathetic ear. He'd just had his workshop and his projects. No matter how many kind words Alfor and Luralei showered him with, it wasn't enough to combat the overwhelming declarations of disapproval that surrounded him. 

 

Coran was hunched over his dining room table. He was shuddering. His jaw was clenched as he tried to contain the sobs. He remembered every caress and moan from his lovers. He remembered the smell of them and how he envied their strength and grace. He possessed the love of the two most powerful people in the universe and he still could not find the strength to love himself.

 

He felt like he was being sliced up into little pieces. Valttari was dissecting him like a cold Alchemist that felt no empathy. Coran's pain meant nothing to him. All he wanted was names and faces. He just wanted to know of any long-harbored grudges. He wanted to see if there was anyone that could possibly have a reason to betray the Empire. It felt like Coran's organs were splayed out on the table. It felt like The Inquisitor was slowly probing each one. He was taking tiny samples of every moment of his suffering. Coran didn't think he could bear it much longer. 

 

He saw the round face of his wife and he took in a sharp breath. He saw the soft olive-brown flesh of Nayni's breasts spilling out of a dress. He felt that sweet bliss of validation and acceptance. It was just the same way he'd felt when Alfor had approached him all those deca-phoebs ago when they were just adolescents. She'd felt that same hatred that he did. She'd felt that same desire to take from the world what had been denied them for their entire lives. He felt the awakening of that long buried hunger come crawling out of his belly and into the light of day.

 

The comet was like a beacon. It was raging like an inferno. It infiltrated his thoughts and his very soul. It ignited that desperate hunger that still haunted him today. All of his sacrifices and secret crimes came bubbling to the surface. He could feel the hot sticky Altean blood in his hands as if it were just yesterday. That raw ancient power that was pouring out of the rift and into his body made him feel like a new man. He could never turn back. It was slowly eating away at the weak sniveling man that had once been but the scars still remained.

 

Nayni had been sparkling like an aquamarine gem in the sunlight. She was dancing with Allura. The Princess's silver hair was whipping in the wind as they twirled around. Alfor had rested his hand on Coran's shoulder. He remembered the collar of his green suit was ruffling in the breeze. Nayni had worn the colors of his markings and he'd donned hers. It was a wedding tradition that was so old that no one was exactly sure where it had started. Coran had always dreamt he'd be clad in the pink and blue of Alfor and Luralei's markings. But that would never come to be. In his heart, he always had been though. 

 

Alfor had leaned so closely to him. He could feel the King's damp breath on his ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

“I told you to take what you wanted from this world,” Alfor cooed. “How does it feel to have a toy of your very own?”

 

He felt nauseous. He felt that twisted amalgamation of shame and excitement. She was his to possess. They were supposed to be partners in life. 

 

“I l-l-love it,” Coran said. “I l-l-love h-having her.”

 

“Make her cum a thousand times tonight, Coran,” Alfor chuckled. “Luralei and I want to hear everything about it.”

 

He'd told them. He'd told them every lurid detail. Coran told them of every moan and shudder of pleasure as Alfor thrust his cock into him. He told them how Nayni called out his name when he made her climax. He told them how he made her squirm and beg until Alfor filled his walls with his seed.

 

He knew what would come after this. Coran knew what horrible fall came after this. Coran had started to clutch onto the Inquisitor's hands without realizing it. He was drenched in sweat. His scarlet uniform was soaked through. He was so close to it being over now. He felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to collapse on the table but the Inquisitor injected him with a bit more of his quintessence. That cold flood fueled him to continue on. It was just enough to make it through the final stretch. 

 

He saw Nayni's face pressed up against the glass of the incubator. There was a twinkle in her eye as she looked over the pale blue shell. She was so exhausted from the egg laying process but she still had insisted on seeing it. She wanted to see the vessel that was carrying their little Coreya. That moment of pure joy and the swell of hope was consumed in a deca-phoeb. She never hatched. They'd cut that shell open and sliced through the amniotic sack. What they had found was nothing like a child. 

 

He'd cradled Nayni in his arms. He'd watched her stare off into nothingness with a blank look on her round face.

 

“I've failed you,” Nayni said. “I was supposed to give you an heir and all I provided you with was death. What will people say?”

 

He'd had such a hideous thought that he never uttered to her. He felt it in his core. Coreya was never meant to be. Those whispers from the rift had crept back into his mind and he felt it was so. Coreya wasn't supposed to be here. _She didn't belong here_. The numbness that realization left behind ached for deca-phoebs to come.

 

It didn't cease until he felt the rush of piloting the Castle. That surge of power coursed through him and it was intoxicating. The taste was sweeter then nunvil and the thrill was greater than sharing a bed with Alfor and Luralei. It was the greatest ecstasy that he had ever known and ever would know. Everything that the King and Queen had told him was true. He was more than just vermin. He was meant for a purpose beyond his comprehension.

 

Inquisitor Valttari released him. Coran braced himself on the table. He felt like he'd just been through a Teludav jump and his insides had been rearranged. Valttari leaned back. He was trembling slightly as the fog cleared from his pale eyes. Coran could still feel all of those emotions swirling within him. His pink flesh was pallid. He felt drained. The Inquisitor got to his feet. He let out a sigh as if he'd just completed reading a boring essay. 

 

“Your cooperation is most appreciated, Advisor,” Valttari said.

 

“I w-would do anything to pr-protect the Crown,” Coran said.

 

“I am fully aware,” The Inquisitor said.

 

Coran leaned back in his chair. He wiped the sweat from his brow. The edges of his mustache were turned down in a grim frown.

 

“If y-you don't mind, I w-would like to get some rest,” Coran said.

 

“Of course,” Valttari said. “I will let myself out.”

 

Coran watched The Inquisitor depart. The only comfort he took from this was knowing that man would keep his lips sealed. All of Coran's darkest shames had just been laid bare for someone he hardly knew. 

 

He grit his teeth as he climbed out of his chair. He felt so drained that he could barely command his body to move. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Coran crawled across the carpet. He felt such intense pain in his gut that it felt like he'd taken a blaster round to the stomach. His fingers brushed against the door to the hall closet. It slid open and he gazed into the comfort of the cramped dark space. Closets had been his prison and his sanctuaries for so long. Instinct drew him to it. 

 

He stayed there until Nayni came for him. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he was fiddling with the end of his mustache. He heard the soft sound of Nayni's footfalls as she crept across the carpet. She came upon that closet door. Coran was not exactly hidden. A grown man wasn't small enough to fit into such a compact space. 

 

His wife knelt down on the floor. She cupped his face in her hands.

 

“It's the gorgeous man,” Nayni cooed.

 

She rubbed her stubby thumb along the marking of his cheek.

 

“I-I'm a m-m-monster,” Coran said.

 

Nayni furrowed her brow.

 

“Wh-wh-what I've d-done to him is d-disgusting,” Coran said.

 

She ran her fingers through his silky red hair. Nayni knew who he was referring to without asking.

 

“H-he lifted m-me up,” Coran said. “I w-w-was never w-w-worthy of him b-but he st-still kept me around. He s-saved m-me. He gave m-me everything and I g-gave him lies.”

 

“You did what you had to, love,” Nayni said. “You were certain of this not long ago.”

 

She brushed his hair away from his damp skin. 

 

"I know your love for him runs deeper than your feelings for me," Nayni said. "It's just a fact I accepted deca-phoebs ago. But I'm here. I won't let you suffer like this. I won't let you dismantle the man you've become over this guilt." 

 

She was so forward. She was so blunt. He'd been on the rise because of Alfor. The King had let him in on this journey with the comet. He could've pushed Coran away but he shared this power with him.

 

“I'm n-n-not w-w-worthy,” Coran stammered.

 

He was stuttering like mad. It had been so long since this had happened. His face kept scrunching up as he tried to get the words out. 

 

“Al-Alfor and L-Luralei, they're the o-ones w-w-with power,” Coran said. “Th-they're the o-ones who have always s-soared above m-me. B-but the C-Castle chose m-me.”

 

He tugged on the edge of his mustache so hard that it was starting to smart.

 

“M-my whole l-life, I thought I w-w-would always be following him,” Coran said. “I w-w-would be serving him until the qu-quintant that I d-died.”

 

“You still can,” Nayni said.

 

“B-but if h-he's not w-w-worthy and I am---” Coran said.

 

Then the universe no longer made sense to him. The mystery of the comet never seemed as if it would be solved but they discovered so much. They'd unearthed this all together. Alfor had dedicated his entire being to solving this puzzle. A man who possessed such wisdom and strength should've been the one. But it was Coran. The rush of that power had been intoxicating. He still longed to feel it again but he felt sick now. Reliving those deca-phoebs of misery had torn him apart. 

 

He reached for Nayni. He wrapped his arms around that plump frame and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her head. He took in the floral scent of her perfume and felt her warmth seep into his body. 

 

“Don't you see, Coran?” Nayni said. “You were always meant for greatness. That's why he loved you. That's why he'll love you no matter what.”

 

It wasn't the first time in his life that Coran was uncertain. He wanted her to be right. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Alfor. He didn't think he could bear it. It was already a trial to have Luralei in the state she was. Her heart was still beating but she might as well be dead. He'd already been mourning her for deca-phoebs. Nayni squeezed him more tightly.

 

"I'm here. I'll always be here," Nayni said. "They could exile you or they could execute you---" 

 

“Th-that w-w-won't happen,” Coran said. “I j-just kn-know.”

 

He couldn't explain it. The instincts that the whispers had filled him with told him it was true. He knew they wouldn't fall. That knowledge filled him with dread now. He was so certain of his survival but he couldn't find those answers for Alfor and it troubled him.

 

"You and Allura will save us," Nayni said. "If you say it will be so then I know it's true. I'll help you march through the misery. If you say we'll make it through to the other side, I know you can make it so. You gave me my life back. You gave me back the power to choose—you've used your power just like Alfor has. You're bettering the world. You're bettering the entire universe." 

 

She reached for his hand and placed it on her belly. It was already swelling. In several phoebs, they'd be preparing for the laying process again. He could feel that primal energy swirling around within her. That was the same power that the Castle had bestowed upon him. It was that same ancient force that had transformed him. Alfor had risen him from squalor and the comet had empowered him.

 

"We have to do whatever it takes to protect them," Nayni said. "We have to find our enemies and crush them. We can't let them dismantle everything that we have. We have to do it for the King and Queen. We have to do it for Allura. We have to do it for the babe---don't feel shame for possessing that power, Coran. Use it to protect the ones we love."

Alfor had brought him out of the shadows and into the light but now this power that was older then the universe itself was trying to bring him even higher. The things he could do and change were limitless. Every pile of ruggle that infested Altea and the universe was at his mercy.

 

Nayni stood up. She held out her hand to him. Coran braced himself on her as he got to his feet again. She held him steady as his legs quivered. He still had to hunch over he felt so weak. His eyes were level with hers. Nayni's violet pools were aflame with determination.

 

“Don't let the jealous fools of your past hold you back,” Nayni said. “You possess more wisdom and power then they could ever dream to. Their fear drove them to shun you and now we'll use it to make them kneel before the King and Queen once more.”

 

He leaned on her as he staggered out into the hallway. Her muscles felt rigid and strong as she held him up. Even if his knees gave out again, he would not be falling with her beside him.

 

“Nayni---” Coran said. “You've been wrong for all these deca-phoebs.”

 

She furrowed her brow. She had not seen it because she'd valued herself as little as he had. Even after she'd come this far she still couldn't see it.

 

“I love you just as much as I love them,” Coran said.

 

His words just came out. He'd broken free of the struggle to make it known. She teared up a bit and swallowed hard. Coran knew she'd never been jealous. He knew that part of her that was still meek still saw herself as less than. She bit down on her lip as she led him back to their bedroom.

 

She helped Coran climb into their bed. She hovered over him as she tucked him into the blankets. She planted a tender kiss on his forehead. He could feel the tips of her cascading umber curls brushing against his cheek.

 

“It appears I've been a fool as well,” Nayni said. “Forgive me, love. Till this quintant I still don't believe I'm worthy of you.”

 

Coran seized her by the wrist.

 

“You're my partner in life,” Coran said. “And I w-w-will never let you go.”

 


	19. Devil Take The Hindmost

"Coran, the Healer could come back at any dobash---" Nayni gasped. 

 

He pulled his head back and brushed his lips along the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She'd flooded the examination room with her pheromones and it was driving him mad. Coran had endured this with her last pregnancy but it was so much more intoxicating this time. He could feel his energy radiating off of her. It was palpable. He was drawn to it on a biological level. It was as if he'd placed a little sample of the comet within her.

 

Coran nuzzled his face against her thigh and she sighed. She was clad in nothing but that flimsy medical gown. He wanted to dirty up the sterile surface of the table and see the Healer's face when they looked over her body.

 

“Let me have y-you,” Coran pleaded.

 

“But they'll know as soon as they start the exam,” Nayni giggled.

 

“I w-want them to know,” Coran said.

 

 _Quiznack._ She reeked of it. The scent was so thick he could barely think straight. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she wanted it too. Nayni gripped onto the edges of the table as his hands roved over her ample thighs.

 

“Quickly,” Nayni gasped. “Oh it will be so embarrassing but I'm going to burst if we don't.”

 

A wicked grin crept across his face. He pushed up the papery fabric of the gown. He felt his basest instincts taking hold. Coran grabbed her by the hips and tugged her forward. Those legs were hanging off of the edge of the table. Coran leaned over her. His kiss was so hungry. He was ravenous for her. This little encounter wouldn't do much to quench his thirst but he couldn't resist.

 

Her body felt warmer than usual and he knew that his was too. He could feel the sweat clinging to his skin as it reddened from the intense arousal. Coran didn't ease himself into her. They didn't have time for that. The idea of the Healer walking in on him and the flush of embarrassment spreading across Nayni's face had him practically salivating.

 

She gripped onto the edge of the table as he drove himself into her. She wasn't taking care to be quiet. _Good._ He wanted everyone to hear this. He wanted the Healers and their assistants to hear her in the halls. He wanted the other patients in the rooms next to them to hear. He wanted them all to know that she was the Royal Advisor's wife and his alone.

 

She was so slick and it'd been quite some time since his cock had been this engorged. She thrashed and squirmed as he thrust into her.

 

“Do I have to st-strap you down?” Coran growled.

 

Nayni gasped and grinned. He knew she'd want that. He groped around under the table for the controls. He wasn't terribly familiar with this technology but he managed to find the switch. He watched the restraints emerge from the surface and bind her wrists to the table. This only made her squirm more but he found that sight to be so deeply satisfying. 

 

Coran gripped onto her thighs as he thrust into her. Her pheromones were already driving him closer to the edge. He could feel her muscles clamping down on his cock. She'd gotten so tight that he could barely move. Coran grunted as he forced himself deeper. She was panting and mewling as her green marking pulsed with light. He was so desperate to release that he didn't care if she did. His thoughts were clouded by that rush of energy and hormones.

 

He shuddered and cursed as he released. He flooded her sex with his seed. It was over within dobashes. She wriggled in her restraints. Unsatisfied whimpers spilled forth from Nayni. Coran pulled back. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked down at her. Coran watched his pearly blue seed leaking out of her. He wondered if the Healer would dare to say anything. It would be dangerous for them to point out such a scandalous thing to the Royal Advisor. 

 

Coran kissed along the curve of her neck. He gingerly put the gown back in place. She was still dying for it. Now she was even more desperate. Her makeup was flaking and that umber hair was a damp mess. Coran took his seat next to her. He felt relaxed and satisfied. It would last maybe a varga before she'd be driving him mad again. Nayni wriggled around but she could move very little with those restraints clamped down on her wrists. 

 

“Did you intend to deprive me from the very start?” Nayni asked.

 

“Mayhaps,” Coran teased.

 

He wasn't even going to bother straightening out his uniform. It would only embarrass her more. His red hair would stay messy. His mustache would remain damp and not perfectly curled. Nayni let out a sigh of frustration and lay her head back on the table. He hummed a little tune and watched her scrunch up that button nose in anger.

 

“It w-w-will only make it better for you later,” Coran said. “Wh-when w-we're home you can have me all to yourself.”

 

She opened her mouth to protest but they heard the quiet knock on the door. Nayni bit down on her lip. He'd at least distracted her from that ever-growing anxiety she'd been experiencing. She'd been ranting about her fears for this visit. She was obsessing over every detail of this pregnancy. He knew it was fine. He just knew but he didn't know how to convey this to her. Nayni was fully aware that he possessed some new and strange abilities but neither of them fully understood them. 

 

The Healer entered the room with a warm smile on her face. Her eyes flickered over Coran and he saw the tips of her ears flush. The Healer kept her eyes locked to the floor. She yanked her datapad from the pocket of her lab coat. Nayni was still clearly ruffled. She was red in the face and her markings were glowing. The Healer's hand trembled a bit as she scrolled through Nayni's records. This was far more entertaining than he'd expected.

 

Nayni had her legs closed so tightly that she'd probably be able to crush an Altean skull between them. The look she was giving him was full of fury. The Healer brushed some of her inky black hair away from her face. 

 

“Have you been taking all your supplements?” The Healer asked. “It's critical during the early stages for proper development of the shell---”

 

“I am and I know,” Nayni said.

 

She was so huffy.

 

“And your stress levels?” The Healer stammered. “Given your history---”

 

The Healer finally looked up at the two of them. He wished she hadn't brought that up. He didn't need her to fuel Nayni's anxiety anymore. Nayni took a deep breath.

 

“What do you think?” Nayni snapped.

 

The Healer typed some notes into her datapad. She cautiously approached his wife.

 

“I'm going to start the physical exam now---” The Healer said.

 

Nayni flushed. A grin crept across Coran's face. That was when the Healer finally noticed the restraints. Now she was blushing even more furiously. Her ears drooped and she swallowed hard. Coran watched her hand shake as she reached for the switch. The Healer wouldn't dare say a word. Nayni remained rigid once the restraints retracted back into the table. She stared up at the ceiling, olive skin red as a ruby and markings ruffled.

 

The Healer probed around her belly. Nayni's stomach was already so swollen. It was an alarming enough discovery that the Healer seemed to have completely forgotten about the pearly blue trickle of Coran's seed seeping out from between his wife's legs. The Healer furrowed her brow. 

 

“Are you sure you recorded the correct date of conception?” The Healer asked.

 

“Yes,” Coran said.

 

Nayni was already too worked up. She didn't need these questions. The Castle alone had managed to crush the unrest that had been raging through the streets of Altea. Now Nayni's focus had been completely consumed by the pregnancy. It seemed no matter how much he reassured her, he could not smother her worries. 

 

“I need to run more tests but it looks as if you'll be laying soon,” The Healer said. “This is most bizarre.”

 

“ _Bizarre_?” Nayni pressed.

 

Her eyes darted over to Coran. He could still see the physical signs of arousal but now there was that spark of anxiety in her eyes. 

 

“I'm going to order some tests,” The Healer said. “And--”

 

She awkwardly looked between Nayni's legs and wrinkled up her nose.

 

“---I think you should come in more often,” The Healer said. “But try not to fret about it. More stress is not going to be good for you or that little egg growing inside you.”

 

Those words seemed to do little for his wife. The Healer scooped up her datapad and started typing like mad. The damned woman had foiled his schemes to distract her.

 

“I'd like to consult with---” The Healer began.

 

“You didn't answer me,” Nayni snapped.

 

The Healer stiffened. Nayni sat up and tugged down the gown. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

 

“Is something wrong?” Nayni pressed. “Is something wrong with my child?”

 

“No,” Coran said.

 

He answered out of instinct. He knew that neither of them could feel what he felt. They didn't feel that strange otherworldly pulse coming from his wife's belly. They couldn't hear the muffled whispers that seemed to constantly be following him around now. He'd spoken with such authority that the Healer was shaken.

 

“I'd still like to run some tests,” The Healer said. “I'm sure everything is fine, just as the Royal Advisor said.”

 

She tried to chuckle but it wasn't the least bit genuine.

 

“I think we're done for today,” The Healer stammered. “I'll just let you get dressed and we can see about scheduling your next appointment---yes?”

 

The girl's knees were quivering. She was more than eager to cut this short and leave. Nayni just nodded. The Healer opened her mouth to speak again but decided it was best to just make a silent exit. The awkward tension should've been amusing to him but Nayni's drastic shift in moods was at the forefront of his mind now. 

 

He crept over to her. She seemed frozen in place. Nayni just stared down at her swollen belly as if it didn't belong to her.

 

“I'm scared,” Nayni said.

 

He didn't need to hear her say that to know.

 

“You don't need to be,” Coran said. “W-we've been over this.”

 

He took her by the hand.

 

“I told you. It w-will be fine,” Coran said. “I just know.”

 

She tensed up.

 

“You say this every quiznacking quintant,” Nayni said. “But you won't tell me why.”

 

“That's because I can't explain it,” Coran said. “Just trust me. There's nothing to w-w-worry about.”

 

The tips of his slender fingers emitted a blue glow. He tried to overwhelm her fears with her own arousal. She shifted on the table as his fingers danced over the curves of her body.

 

“I shouldn't have tortured y-you so,” Coran said. “It's clouded y-your mind.”

 

He could feel her muscles starting to relax as he reached between her legs. She was still slick and sticky from their little tryst just dobashes before.

 

“L-lie back,” Coran cooed. “Let me take a-w-way your w-worries.”

 

Nayni took in a breath as he slipped a finger into her. He'd have to come up with answers for her. Something solid that she could hold in her own hands. For now, he could just comfort her with his touch. He worked his fingers in and out of her. Her legs squirmed and he saw her markings starting to glow again. 

 

"There's nothing to fear," Coran said. 

 

He quickened his pace. The edges of his mustache curled up in a smile. She squirmed and whimpered. He knew just where to stroke along her folds and relished the sight of her markings glowing more and more. Those soft moans were getting him ruffled again too.

 

“Surrender to me,” Coran cooed. “It w-will be all right.”

 

She squirmed and arched her back. He could feel the muscles of her sex clamping down on his fingers. She panted and whimpered as he brought her over the edge. Coran pulled his hand away. His fingers were coated and dripping with the mingling of her glaze and his own seed. He wiped his hand clean with a rag.

 

Coran ran his fingers through her messy brown hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. She tilted her head. The tip of his prominent nose brushed against hers and she smiled. 

 

“If y-you put y-your trust in me, you w-w-will have nothing to fear ever again,” Coran said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She had barely been able to concentrate throughout the quintant. Tomyko was thankful that standing guard for Lotor wasn't a complicated job. Sitting in on all of these debriefings had been a strain on her nerves. Zarkon had been growing more concerned over the stability of Altea. He'd spent deca-phoebs watching from the sidelines with the rift as his main concern. Now Tomyko's articles were tearing their society apart.

 

That's how it _had_ been going. She was curled up on the couch in the dark. They'd gotten that quiznacking Castle off of the ground and it had undone so much of her work. All of the hiding, all of the sneaking around, all those vargas of writing might have been a complete waste. She rapped her fingers on the half-empty bottle of Space Pirate Gin. The pungent yellow fluid had stopped fizzing and popping vargas ago. She could taste that fungal flavor on her tongue and creeping up the back of her throat. 

 

She took another sip. Her fiery hair had fallen in her face. She needed something. She needed something big that would hit hard. The majesty of the Castle was captivating enough that it was distracting Alteans from everything she'd shown them. She hadn't heard from her contact in movements either. The last time they'd spoken they had been so fearful. An Inquisition had started. That was enough of a sign to Tomyko that what she'd been doing had the Crown concerned.

 

It also meant that she was running out of time. Eventually, the Inquisitor would get to her contact. Once they were found out, she was found out. The implications of that had her terrified. She was just a bodyguard. She knew Lotor would fight for her but the pressure to give her up would be immense. Zarkon wouldn't want to have an intergalactic war break out. She wouldn't allow that either but she couldn't abandon Lotor. 

 

The night had been spent trying to drown her regrets in the bottle of gin. She'd done everything for Altea. Tomyko had fought for what she believed in because she thought she'd had nothing to lose anymore. Now that it was all falling apart she was starting to dwell on the things she would be leaving behind. A chill ran down her spine when the screen of her computer interface lit up.

 

The violet interface illuminated the darkness of her apartment. She pushed her silken red hair away from her face. She crept across the couch towards her desk. Her heart was racing. It was probably just a stupid software update or a message from her mother. It couldn't possibly be from her contact. She slid into her desk chair and pulled up the message.

 

It was from an unknown address. She swallowed hard. It couldn't possibly be them. They usually went through much stricter precautions. Tomyko tapped the display and opened it. All that was enclosed was a long string of numbers. It was clearly a specific communications channel. She felt uneasy. They'd never contacted each other like this. None of it felt right to her. But if someone was reaching out to her, maybe they were trying to help. If they were trying to hide like this they couldn't be up to anything savory. It could be a new ally or it could be blackmail.

 

Tomyko ran her encryption program. She brought up all of the security software she'd gotten. Everything she had in her arsenal was being whipped out. She input the frequency of the channel and waited. Her heart was hammering ferociously in her chest. The combination of the anxiety and the booze she'd downed were making her so nauseous. The call connected and she went rigid. Tomyko held her breath. 

 

It was just an audio channel. She stared at the static generic icon on the violet display.

 

“H-hello?” Tomyko stammered.

 

“Hello, Captain Tomyko Nordontu,” they said.

 

Tomyko clamped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't scream. It couldn't be her contact. They never would've uttered her name over the channel. They were using a distortion program too. The voice was flat and electronic. Hers seemed so pointless now. She was frozen with terror.

 

“I'm afraid Guardsman Doriun Karon won't be contacting you anymore,” they said.

 

 _They'd found him out. Was he dead?_ He'd been Allura's night guard for years. They'd been friends. He was greedy and selfish but he was one of the few Alteans she could trust because he was so predictable. Maybe he'd tossed her into the den of yelmores to try and protect himself. Maybe the threat of the Inquisition had broken him. 

 

"No need to panic," they said. "Doriun is in my pocket now. He won't utter a word of this to anyone." 

 

Tomyko leaned forward. Her nose grazed the surface of the display and she could feel the sting of the static on her skin.

 

“Who are you?” Tomyko pressed.

 

“I can either be your executioner or your salvation,” they said. “But that's up to you.”

 

She gulped.

 

“We're a team now if you wish to live,” they said. “There really is only one option here.”

 

She didn't like this but she knew she didn't have a choice. Tomyko shook her head. She needed to calm herself. She couldn't react blindly out of emotion. She needed to clear her head. It was so hard. She didn't know who was on the other end of this call. They could be her greatest enemy. They knew her name. They knew she was the one penning those articles and they knew Doriun was her source. They held all the cards.

 

“I won't ask for much,” they said. “Just keep putting out your poorly written attack pieces and I'll be satisfied.”

 

“But---” Tomyko stammered.

 

“You're a woman who doesn't trust easily,” they said. “I know this.”

 

Tomyko gnawed on her fingernail. She hated not being able to see their face. The distortion program made it impossible to read any emotions from their voice. They came off as so cold but that could just be the effects of the program. They could be panicking just as much as she was but in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. 

 

"So, I'll give you a little tidbit. A juicy morsel for you," they said. "You'll write another article and watch what happens. It will stir up quite the reaction, I promise you that." 

 

Tomyko took a deep breath.

 

“I'll do you another favor but you won't know what that is until it plays out,” they said. “But there will be no mistaking that my hand was in it.”

 

They were being so cryptic. It wasn't helping to calm her. She rolled her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself. It helped relax her a bit but not nearly enough.

 

“Doriun wanted GAC,” Tomyko said. “But what do you have to gain from this?”

 

She at least wanted to know their motivations. It would help her learn how to deal with this new contact. If she knew what they were after then it would make it easier for her to gauge what type of Altean they were. _But was she even sure they were Altean?_ They could just be some stray hacker that had been sitting idle and waiting for their moment.

 

“I'm just a person with lofty ambitions,” they said. “I don't want your money. You're just a tool to me. You're a means to an end. And by helping me you get to keep your life and you get to remain by your precious Prince's side.”

 

They were definitely Altean. Only an Altean would be so power hungry. She'd known she would be stirring up unrest. She knew that by attacking the Royal Family someone else would step forward to try and seize this opportunity. It was always during times of chaos that governments would fall and new regimes would rise. They could be just as awful and oppressive but it was still a change. It was a chance for things to be different. Maybe Zarkon would step in to make things right.

 

Tomyko leaned back in her chair. This might be the blessing that she'd been hoping for or it would be the start of something brutal and terrible.

 

"At least you're honest," Tomyko said. 

 

They chuckled. The sound of that monotone robotic laugh made her feel sick.

 

“You won't need to take any notes,” they said. “I know what I'm about to tell you will stay with you forever.”

 

Her heart started racing again.

 

“So, Allura and her beloved father, Alfor, finally managed to pilot the Castle,” they said.

 

“And?” Tomyko said.

 

Her slender hand was pressed to her chest. She was toying with the fabric of her pajamas.

 

"That was as impressive fabrication on the Minister's part," they said. 

 

 _It had been a lie?_ That news had taken the universe by storm. It had been on everyone's lips. That accomplishment had terrified billions of sentient beings. The Alteans had constructed the most powerful vessel that the universe had ever seen and they'd finally gotten it running. There was no way that was entirely an illusion.

 

“But there's footage of it taking flight!” Tomyko said. “They couldn't have possibly staged that!”

 

“Oh no, the Castle did finally take off,” they said. “But Alfor was not the Princess's copilot.”

 

It felt like her heart stopped beating. She leaned forward. Her chest felt tight and she found it hard to breathe.

 

“Then who was it?” Tomyko asked.

 

“It was The Advisor,” they said.  
  


 


	20. In Him, My Wrongness Is Made Right

Her belly had swollen up so quickly. In a few quintants, Nayni was scheduled to begin the laying ritual even though it was phoebs ahead of what was normal. The press had fallen quiet for now. No new scandals had been spilled across the headlines. The Castleship had mysteriously taken flight twice beneath the blanket of the deep violet night skies. Coran had come up with some Alchemic jargon in order to explain to the press why the King had no recollection of these brief flights with his daughter. Alfor awoke without a single memory from a drug-induced slumber while Coran and Allura could recall every detail. But the details they shared barely possessed an ounce of truth.

 

The flights would fill Coran with such energy but they were draining on Allura. She expelled so much more of her quintessence in the process and she was starting to look sickly. She didn't possess that radiant glow anymore. The luster would return to her sepia brown skin after a few quintants of rest but people were starting to take notice. There were whispers in the Palace halls over how the Princess would stay locked away in her room the quintant after each flight. Coran's opposite reaction made it easier for them to mask the truth.

 

Nayni traced her fingers over the curve of her belly as she looked out at the horizon. The red glow of the rift looked like a bleeding wound. They were at it again and she couldn't find the will to sleep. Every time Coran and Allura took flight, it made the egg growing within her burn like the molten rains of Altea. The cool surface of the marble wall against her back was the only relief she had from the overwhelming heat. She constantly felt bile creeping up her throat now. She always felt like her bowels were filled with acid and that she was on the verge of collapse. Her umber hair had started to frizz and bits of it were clinging to her damp olive-brown skin.

 

She feared for what would happen during the laying ritual. This thing growing inside her was nothing like how it had been with Coreya. These symptoms weren't normal. Nothing about it was normal. But Coreya hadn't survived. She'd been doomed from the start. Coran had promised Nayni that this was different and he was certain. She could see how deeply he harbored that notion when she looked into his violet eyes. She believed him. She trusted him. But this child wasn't natural. She could feel it in her core.

 

The stars vanished from the night sky as the light from the Castle engulfed the horizon. Her heart began to hammer and Nayni swallowed hard. This sight always made it feel as if electricity was dancing across her flesh. Her stomach churned with a combination of awe and terror. That vessel possessed such a primal ancient power that she couldn't even begin to comprehend and it was _her_ husband that could manipulate it. That mysterious spark he harbored deep within was part of an otherworldly puzzle and it was Coran's social standing that forced him to keep it hidden. The feeling of being privileged enough to know that secret brought her more joy then she could bear.

 

She watched the brilliant dance of the Castleship's lights. Their soft glow kissed the inky surface of the landscape. The mesh of white and red looked like distant lanterns bobbing in the wind. She rested her hand on her ample bosom as the orchestra of light played out. Her heart began to race when the night was consumed in darkness again. When it was done he'd come back to her. And he was always a man renewed after the Castle took flight.

 

He always returned drenched in sweat. His fiery hair would be a mess and his violet eyes would be aflame with desire. He wouldn't have to utter a word. His flawless tanned pink flesh would be glistening and his markings would be pulsing with the light of an exploding star. Coran would rip open her bodice and rove his hands over every curve of he body. He would steal her breath away. The raw power that would radiate off of him made her skin tingle and toes curl. It was intoxicating. He'd send jolts of his quintessence through her body and have her ears and cheeks flushed within tiks.

 

The last time, she was desperately panting and he'd barely begun to undress her. Nayni had already grown quite frustrated by the sensation of his torturous buttery kisses. Her belly was so big now that there was no way to go about this in the manner that she desired. She liked it rough. She lived for it to be rough but she was so preoccupied with this little vessel developing within her that she couldn't quite focus. Coran had torn off the scarlet coat of his uniform leaving nothing but the tight black fabric of his undershirt exposed. It clung to every curve of lean muscle and revealed the smooth surface of his bare arms.

 

Nayni bit on her lip. She could feel the buzz slipping away but he was still in the heat of it. He was still a hungry beast that was desperate to get a taste of his prize. Before she could utter a word his eyes met hers and she could just feel his understanding. No, it wasn't something as gentle as compassion, it was a chilling sense of knowledge. It was as if he'd slipped into her very thoughts and was staring down all of her discomfort and fears. It was alarming but being this vulnerable with him felt so right.

 

His fingers slipped beneath the silky fabric of her chemise and Nayni shuddered.

 

“You w-want it gentle?” Coran hissed.

 

“Yes,” Nayni gasped.

 

He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her thigh. She took in a sharp breath and Coran grinned. She could see those hungry eyes peeking over her stomach. His ears twitched as he tried to fight back the animal instincts that were trying to break free. His touch felt like static. The tips of his fingers glowed as he tried to flood the soothing nature of his quintessence within her. She was used to him flooding her with comfort and feelings of deep caring but what he filled her with now was so confusing. It was emotions of such a power and nature that she could not fully comprehend. When she trembled, he loosened his grip.

 

She felt hot from arousal but the confusion was trying to snatch that away. He took her plump short frame in his arms. Nayni could feel him laced within every thought that danced across her mind yet she could barely comprehend what was going on within his head. He let out a guttural growl and it sent a shiver down her spine. He laid her down across their bed and did not understand why he hesitated. Coran towered over her. His violet eyes gleamed in the darkness of their bedroom. Her plump lips parted with anticipation.

 

She could feel the bristly hairs of his mustache against the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her green markings ruffled and glowed as she felt his lips brushing against her sex. His chest heaved as she felt his tongue flicking over her folds. The damp heat of his mouth and the tender way he worked his tongue made her feel like she was drowning. She squirmed and gasped and gripped onto the sheets of their bed. Coran chuckled and the vibrations of his muffled laughter drove her over the edge. She felt his teeth grazing the surface of her skin as he pulled away.

 

Nayni could smell herself on his lips as he hovered over her. Her muscles were still twitching and the markings of her skin still pulsed with light. Coran groped her breasts with a ravenous silver grin plastered to his face.

 

“You are mine,” Coran whispered. “You always will be.”

 

His lean silhouette shifted but he still seemed to radiate that strange fiery aura. She'd watched his shoulder bob up and down as he stroked his throbbing member. She remembered licking her plump lips as she watched him. His aquamarine markings glowed with more intensity as the glistening drops of sweat rolled down his neck. Coran had dominion over her. The power that coursed through his veins would allow him to change the face of the universe itself. Everyone should have fallen to their knees before him. But above them all, she stood. She was his right hand and always would be.

 

She uttered her devotions to him breathlessly as he quickened his pace. Only the Queen and King had got to have him like this. He'd risen her up and it made her sex slicken again to think about it. He clenched his jaw and she knew he was cumming. He let out a growl when he released. She savored the sensation of his hot seed rolling down the curves of her breasts.

 

Nayni's face was flushed as she watched the lights from the Castleship die and the thunderous sound of its engines fading in the night. The memory of that night had gotten her rather flustered. She felt ill and exhausted but she was ready for him to return home again and ravish her like a wild animal. Once the night had fallen dark again and the twinkling stars had retaken the sky she crept back into their home. The balcony doors slid closed behind her. The chill of the night air was still clinging to her olive skin.

 

Coran never announced his arrivals after the test flights. She knew well enough now just to wait. Her datapad lay idle on the side table as she lounged on their couch. She drummed her fingers on her belly. It sounded as if she was testing for a melon to see if it was ripe. The flood of hormones that came during the development of the egg had started to ebb away and she had started to find herself not nearly as thirsty for Coran as she had been in recent movements.

 

She'd expected her husband to arrive like a storm, full of fire and chaos, but when he did it was in a quiet panic. The door to their quarters slid open and she heard the sounds of Coran grunting as he struggled to enter. Nayni took in a sharp breath when she saw Allura's slender frame cradled in his arms. Her lustrous brown skin looked greyer and she was as limp as a dead gull. Coran staggered past Nayni. He was sucking in hungry frightened breaths as he lay Allura across their couch.

 

“What the quiznack happened?” Nayni demanded.

 

Her heart was racing and she was consumed with dread. Allura had always fallen ill after the flights but nothing like this. She looked as if she was about to set foot in the realm of death. Even her husband was trembling.

 

“She's n-not going to d-die,” Coran stammered. “B-but she c-can't be seen like this.”

 

Nayni swallowed hard. Normally, his stutter vanished for a bit after the flights. She trusted his words. He just knew things now, and though he could not explain why, she learned not to question it. Nayni ran to the kitchen. Her hands could not stop shaking as she dampened a cloth. Little Lurie looked like a ghost. She looked like a peaceful corpse that was about to be sent to a funeral pyre. She felt the panic and sorrow creeping over her.

 

Coran said she'd be fine. _He said she'd be fine_. He was still hunched over the Princess when she returned. Allura's silver hair had started to spring loose from her bun and her delicate mouth hung open. Her lips looked dry as if she hadn't had a drink in quintants. Coran looked so jittery. He was twitching and shaking.

 

“She n-needs quintessence,” Coran said.

 

He grasped Allura's delicate hand. The glow of his energy sputtered and flickered and he cursed. Nayni felt the stickiness of her own tears clinging to her cheeks. This girl had saved her. This girl had helped pull her from the abyss. When she looked upon the Princess's limp body all she could think of was the lifeless, twisted, mound of flesh that Coreya had been. Nayni cradled Allura's head in her arms. She cupped the Princess's face in her hands.

 

It was terribly difficult for her to do this. She wasn't as gifted with the manipulation of quintessence as her husband was.

 

“Stop!” Coran snapped. “You c-can't do it!”

 

The edge of his mouth was twitching and his violet eyes were full of fear.

 

“You're having trouble---let me help,” Nayni pleaded.

 

She watched the quintessence dance across his fingertips. The color was off. It wasn't the natural hue that he possessed. It was a color that she couldn't recognize. It was something that she had never seen before.

 

“N-no!” Coran snarled. “Get aw-way, Nayni!”

 

The rage in his voice terrified her but she would not be shaken.

 

“I am staying here,” Nayni pressed. “I love this girl. I'm not leaving.”

 

“You c-can't handle this,” Coran roared.

 

He was glowing. Every inch of him was glowing with that unnatural hue and lightning was crackling across his skin.

 

“No!” Nayni shrieked.

 

Coran let out a cry that sounded like it had come from another place. A region that was dark and old and was buried deep within the mist of time and space itself. He erupted and filled the room with that supernatural and unspeakable light. Nayni went rigid. If felt as if she was being skewered with thousands of hot needles. Her mouth instantly went dry and she could feel her own blood trickling out of her ears. She felt like she was drowning. She felt the icy cold rush of a thick viscous fluid engulfing her. She gasped and choked as she felt it run down her throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The guilt was crushing him. He'd been too panicked to tell her all of it. He'd been too overwhelmed by the state of Allura and the visions that were flashing across his mind to tell her just exactly why he needed her to go away. Coran couldn't even fully understand what had happened or how. He had never felt such power in all his life. And he'd never seen Allura so drained after a test flight. He was still trembling uncontrollably and his ears were twitching like a nunvil addict dying for their next fix.

 

He stared at the crusted flake of violet blood that was still clinging to the inside of Nayni's ear. The Healers had missed it. He knew she'd seen something too. He knew that flood of quintessence had shown her something. He still couldn't comprehend how it had all happened. He just knew it was going to.

 

He knew he couldn't contain it and that power had unleashed itself. And he'd seen it so clearly in his mind. He saw the way that quintessence would char Nayni's flesh and send her flying across the room. He'd seen how she wasn't capable of interacting with such power. Now he was staring at his plump wife with clammy skin and a flat belly in a recovery bed. Her umber tresses still harbored that faint sterile smell of the healing pod.

 

This mess would take a lot to cover up. Allura was barely conscious when he'd stolen away with Nayni. The Princess was probably still curled up on their couch with the color barely returning to her cheeks.

 

He felt as if he'd been scattered into a dozen pieces. Sliced into jagged uneven sections that were spread across every corner of the universe. But he was still one complete package of flesh and blood. He was so hungry to feel that rush again that he'd taken on too much of that power and it had nearly stolen his wife. But even the weight of that guilt and fear could not smother out the unrelenting desire to possess that feeling again. His very core still hungered to feel the fire of that power coursing through him again.

 

He wanted to force Nayni to stir by giving her just a little shot of his quintessence but he was too afraid. Coran could still feel the little pinpricks all over his flesh from that primal energy within. He ran his thumb over the curve of her cheek. He knew she wasn't going to listen. Even if he had found the words to explain it to her, he knew nothing would tear her away from Allura. And somehow he'd known that there was no avoiding this. The flash of that vision and all the possible outcomes had come and gone so quickly that he felt battered.

 

He could already see the panic that would overwhelm her when she woke. Her lips parted and she started to murmur. The effects of the sedatives were wearing off right on time. Nayni moaned and her paper gown crinkled as she shifted. The tips of her fingers had looked charred when he brought her in and now her skin was smooth and flawless as it was supposed to be. He didn't want her to see the way she'd looked. That was his burden to carry now. That unnatural hue had fogged over her eyes and she looked as if she'd stayed out during a storm.

 

The Healers all had looked so grim. They had already made an assumption that he knew to be false. But he wouldn't utter a word of this to them. Coran could never let them know. They believed by the state of his wife that the egg within her would be destroyed but he knew the truth. He knew before they stepped out of the operating room what they were going to say. Nayni could not handle that raw quintessence but that budding life could. He knew what it could handle the very night he'd planted that seed within her.

 

Coran braced himself when she reached for her belly. He could see the moment of realization hit her as her expression shifted. She groped at the flat smooth surface and started to sob.

 

“No no no no no no---” Nayni sputtered.

 

He seized her.

 

"No, not again. Not again, Coran. Oh, Groggery no--" Nayni gasped.

 

He held her down as she thrashed. He hesitated before he pressed his palm to her cheek and flooded her with a wave of calm. Nayni gasped from the shock of it.

 

“It's f-fine,” Coran cooed. “I t-told you it w-would be fine.”

 

If he had not placated her with his quintessence he knew she would still be thrashing. Her eyes darted around the recovery room in a panic. They were wide and desperate for any visual confirmation.

 

“I have to see,” Nayni said. “I have to see for myself.”

 

She tried to get up and her knees gave out. Coran caught her before she collided with the surface of the polished floor. Her stubby arms were shaking as she held onto him.

 

“You n-need to rest,” Coran pressed. “Let me explain--”

 

“No,” Nayni said. “I have to see it! Please, Coran!”

 

Her bottom lip trembled.

 

“Please, for Groggery's sake, let me see it!”

 

He felt that swell of pride. That hunger to feel the rush and possess that power again but it had a different source now. He'd laid his eyes upon it himself already but he wanted to show her. He wanted to show her to calm her but he also wanted her to witness what he had created.

 

“I didn't l-lie to you,” Coran cooed. “It w-was different this time.”

 

Nayni's bare feet slipped on the floor as he guided her out. If he had not been there she would've been crawling across the floor to see it. He was certain of that.

 

“I c-can't tell you all of it yet,” Coran explained. “But the shock of wh-what happened---moved things for-w-ward.”

 

He herded her down the hall. A few medical drones looked on quizzically to the unexpected shift in behavior. If their programming drove them to try and intervene, Coran would have them dismantled.

 

“Allura is fine,” Coran went on. “Everything is f-fine.”

 

He helped Nayni round the corner and she braced herself on the ivory wall. She looked over the rows of incubators that lay beyond the pristine clear glass. Half of them were unoccupied. Bright shimmering opalescent shells glistened in the sterile light of the chambers. The eggs slowly rotated within their individual incubators. They all possessed slightly different hues to their flawless white shells. Pinks, blues, greens, and yellows all indicating the future shade of the markings these little Altean larvae would possess.

 

He felt that thrill again now that they looked upon it together. The bright light of the nursery left no detail hidden. Everything was laid bare before their eyes. He could feel the mix of fear and relief churning within her. All of his concern had vanished and his palm glowed. He tried to flood her with all of his excitement to wash away her doubt. She looked on in awe as she pressed her fingertips to the glass. Her eyes were glossy and wide.

 

Even with the barrier between them, he could feel the power radiating from it. He could feel his power oozing out of it. It stood out amidst the others like a beacon. That shimmering obsidian shell with hues of red splashed across it's opalescent surface. She was shaking like a child and she possessed that deep-rooted fear of the unknown. He could tell Nayni was about to faint. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his lean body.

 

“We must do everything we can to protect him, Nayni,” Coran hissed.

 

She furrowed her brow.

 

“ _Him?_ ” Nayni stammered.

 

It was too early for the Healers to tell. He was just a cluster of cells within that shell. He was already sucking up the nutrient-rich yolk that Nayni had spent phoebs developing. He was drawing power from something else too. Coran could feel. He could hear the whispers tickling at his ear in a swarm of excitement and anticipation. Coran had taken just a slice of that raw quintessence from the bottomless well of power that the Castleship had siphoned it from. And Coran had bestowed that sliver of power in that child.

 

Coran could barely see his future but he knew he would survive. Coran could see his son grasping for the stars in a nebula of fire. He knew that child would become everything that Coreya never could be.

 

“It's bad luck to let him go without a name now that you know his sex,” Coran said. "What shall we call the future of the Smythe lineage?"

 

The edge of his orange mustache curled up in a grin. Nayni laughed. It was a strange sound. An utterance of satisfaction, fear, curiosity, and relief. He knew what she was going to say before the syllables left those plump lips.

 

“ _Caynan,_ ” Nayni said.

 

Coran nuzzled his face into her frizzy hair and took in the scent of her freshly renewed body. His wife couldn't harness the power of the rift like he and Allura could. He doubted she would ever come to gain even the slightest understanding of it but this life he'd put within her would. This son that was slowly growing within that dark shell would have a taste of it. His son was forged with it and he would be the weapon that would make Smythe the most feared title in the universe.

 

 


End file.
